Harry Potter and the Emerald Haze
by wtchgrace28
Summary: As Harry starts another year at Hogwarts, he notices that Madison Adams & Grace Elliot, 2 Americans, have joined the school for a year of study. Horrible things begin to happen after the 2 girls arrive. Could Grace and Madison be working for the dark side


CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
An Exciting Occurrence  
  
It was soon to be another exhilarating school year at The Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry still had to survive yet another summer with the dreadful Dursleys. More than ever before, he was tempted to use his magic against Dudley, especially after the owl issue. Though Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had tried endlessly to put Dudley on a diet, the low-fat, low-carbohydrate foods had done nothing but add more weight to their tubby son. Now, even bigger than ever, Dudley appeared to be more of a threat to Harry than he had ever imagined. One night when Hedwig was flying around at night, Harry was awakened by a devastating sound that shattered the whole neighborhood. Dudley had taken it upon himself to shoot chocolate malt balls at the flying wonder when by mistake, or perhaps not, a rock was thrown instead and pierced the owl's left wing. With wand in hand, Harry was ready to do damage to his frightful cousin when he saw the shadow of Uncle Vernon run past him. At first, Harry felt that he would once again be blamed for the stupidity of Dudley, but he was deceived. Uncle Vernon ran straight to Hedwig and brought her inside. Still wary of Uncle Vernon's intentions, Harry rushed into the living area only to see Aunt Petunia caressing and nursing the injured owl. Uncle Vernon then began a long tirade directed toward Dudley. "Dudley, never have I been so ashamed to be your father," bellowed Mr. Dursley. "I have done everything that I can to keep Harry and his magic a secret. This included letting the owl fly around at night to prevent her from screeching. Your insolence has only made matters worse. Now the entire county of Little Whining will be curious as to what that appalling clamor was." Dudley and Harry both stood in shock as to the event that was just witnessed. They both expected Harry to be of blame and punishment. The tables had finally turned and Harry now had the upper hand.  
  
"It was one of the most invigorating experiences of my life!" proclaimed Harry as he recounted that night's events for Ron and Hermione. "For once, I actually felt wanted in that family. Too bad right after I was blamed for not having kept a better eye on Hedwig." "Figures that the old git would do away with any sort of praise to you, Harry," said Ron with disgust. "Yes, I agree. I'm still trying to convince my parents to let you stay with us one summer. It would be for the best," said Hermione with sheer geniality. "Thanks guys. I'm really lucky to have you. I don't know how I dealt with life before you and Hogwarts, Hagrid, and Sirius. Hey, do you guys know what the big secret that Professor Dumbledore is going to tell us?" queried Harry. "I don't know, but I hope it's nothing like last year. I don't want another tournament or us not being friends again," said Ron. "That was just too much to handle last year." "Yes, it really was. I heard that we're getting some new students from a different school. I heard that there was some sort of contest. I hope they'll be Gryffindors!" beamed Hermione. "But, I'm very surprised that Dumbledore would allow anyone to stay at the school after the word that the Death Eaters are on a rise again. I would be careful about who I let in if I were him." "Well, I'm sure that old Dumbledore is smart enough to think of that himself, don't you?" replied Ron with much wit. The Great Hall was decked out with the normal start of term decorations. All houses were seated at their proper tables with the professors situated in the front of the hall. The Sorting Ceremony had been completed and the hall was anxious to hear about the news that Dumbledore held for them. Across the room, Harry could see Draco Malfoy eying him with pleasure. Though Harry never trusted Malfoy, his look now had a glint of evil that had not been there before. Ron and Hermione were aware of this too. They suddenly felt uneasy and uncomfortable in their seats. Just then, Dumbledore rose and spoke out to the hall. "Welcome once again students to another year at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very pleased to announce that we have an exciting occurrence this year that has never before been arranged here at Hogwarts. I promise to you that this surprise will be nothing like last years turn of fate. This past summer as you students were away from the school, myself and the Head Sorcerer of The Stanton School for the Supernatural and Enchantment, our sister school in the United States, met to discuss a matter. I agreed to allow two students from that institution to become part of the Hogwarts community for a year of study. Two wonderful fifth year students were chosen to become your new classmates. May I present to you Madison Adams and Grace Elliott." From the back of the Entrance Hall stood to young girls looking very anxious. On the left was Madison. She was of short stature, standing at 5'2" with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a crimson robe over her black school uniform. She beamed with excitement and wonder. Her energy eased the tension among the other students. On Madison's right side stood Grace. She was not much taller than Madison, only a few inches. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore the same attire as Madison but was lacking her friend's confidence. She bared a smile that showed how overwhelmed she was to be standing where she was. Harry could not help but to look at Grace in amazement. Ron was in wonder of the two new students that he longed to speak to, whereas Hermione was not as welcoming. She felt something was wrong with the plan and was suspicious of the two girls' presence. Madison and Grace walked up the center aisle where they were joined by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. The heads of all the students turned as the girls walked further up to the front of the hall. When they had reached their destination, Professor Dumbledore spoke once again: "It is my pleasure to welcome Madison and Grace to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has agreed to act as their overseer. So, naturally, they will be joining the Gryffindor house for the year. We are also pleased to say that Madison will be joining the Quidditch team when the time comes and that Grace will be one of our top students here at Hogwarts. I hope that you all welcome these girls with open arms and make a strong effort to befriend them." With that, they girls joined the Gryffindor table. They were quickly greeted by everyone and felt much more at ease. Ron pushed his way to the front of the crowd to speak to them. "Hello there. My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm a fifth year here myself. I have two older brothers on the quidditch team. They're beaters. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ron spoke these words with pride and contentment. Harry stepped up to acquaint himself with the new students and was nearly speechless at their sight. "Oh my gosh! You're Harry Potter. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! You have no idea how cool this is! Hi, I'm Madison! Nice to meet you!" She shook the hands of Harry and Hermione with joy. She and Hermione soon found themselves in great conversation. Madison told Hermione how her parents were the ones that had the idea for the student exchange program and that she had always wanted to visit Hogwarts. Her parents are famous wizards in the Americas and are very well respected by wizards worldwide. She explained how her quidditch skills were most likely from her father and her love for sports was from her mother. Ron was delighted to be in the presence of a girl who actually loved quidditch as much as he did. She also admitted that her school work was not always too great and Hermione was quick to offer help at any time. As their conversation was going, Harry approached Grace very cautiously. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. You must be Grace. It's very nice to meet you." "Hi. It's nice to meet you too." There was an awkward silence between the two. Then, Harry asked, "So, why'd you want to come to Hogwarts?" Grace looked warily up at Harry's questioning face. She felt ashamed to reveal the truth about her coming to England, but she saw a gentleness in Harry that convinced her to tell him. "Well, to be quite honest, I came here because I had no other choice. You see, my parents are muggles and they want nothing to do with me. They hate the idea of magic and having a witch in the family. So, when Madison's parents explained the idea of some students coming to Hogwarts for a year, my parents were delighted. So, that's why I'm here. But don't get me wrong, I do want to be here. It'll be nice to get away from the people that hate me the most. Plus, I just think that Hogwarts is a wonderful place to be." Harry was amazed by how much he and Grace had in common. They continued in long conversation about the Dursleys and Grace's family. After long, it was time for the students to head back to the house common rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way for Grace and Madison. They were very gracious to the new students. Ron had to make Hermione act properly to Grace, for she still didn't like her much. En route to their rooms, the five Gryffindors were approached by some Slytherins, including Malfoy and his henchmen. "Hello, Potter," snarled Malfoy with a gleam in his eye. "I see that you've already taken it upon yourself to be hero to the new students here. Well let me tell you Madison and Grace, Mr. Potter isn't all that he seems. Believe me. You'll soon find out that you should have been Slytherins. You would benefit much more. If you ever feel bored and simply get sick of this crew, just find me and I'll make your stay here worth while." Malfoy then made eye contact with Grace. He took hold of her and said, "Till we meet again, my Grace." Then he planted a soft kiss on Grace's hand and strode past the Gryffindors with his gang following behind. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood dumbfounded at the spectacle that had just unfolded before them. Never before had Malfoy shown any affection toward anyone before. This stirred Hermione's warning thoughts toward Grace. The five of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They all had thoughts about the night's proceedings racing through their heads. Could Hermione's defensive intuitions be correct? She was sure they were but also took Harry's and Ron's words into consideration. Ron was still in disbelief about Malfoy kissing Grace. Madison was merely taking in all that happened. She was not used to such dealings in her American school. Grace was wondering what made Malfoy take such drastic actions at their meeting. She was very confused, as was Harry. Though he still had feelings for Cho Chang, he felt a strong attraction to Grace. He couldn't explain it, but he was hurt and jealous when Malfoy kissed Grace. There was some sort of feeling among all of them that this school year was going to be unlike any other in the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hidden Envelope  
  
Bright and early at seven am at Hogwarts, the first day of October proved to be the most interesting by far. The decorations set up in the great hall were ones that both Madison and Grace shall never forget. The house colors were strewn about and candles floated about the room. The girls were greeted by the house ghosts as well as Peeves. Much like everyone else, Peeves was in awe of the newcomers' charisma and attitude, which left him unable to play any rude jokes on them. As everyone in the hall sat down for their meal, the sound of many owls could be heard coming through the openings to deliver the year's first batch of mail. Ron's owl delivered his usual Daily Prophet. Hermione leaned over to read the paper with Ron. "It looks like the Death Eaters are still on the loose. It really worries me that they haven't been caught. After what happened to Harry last year, I can't help but think that something bad will happen again. They haven't been spotted anywhere in the Europe area. This really worries me." Hermione was very shaken by the bad news referring the Death Eaters' unknown whereabouts. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Hermione. It's not like the Ministry of Magic isn't capable of finding the Death Eaters and stopping them," stated Grace. Hermione was taken aback by this comment, but stopped her natural response to argue after seeing the look on everyone else's faces. "Hey, what did you get Madison?" Madison was holding a small envelope addressed to her in her hands. "It's a letter from someone named Oliver Wood. He says that he's the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He wants to meet with me for some coaching before the season begins." "Oh, Oliver is the best. He taught me how to play quidditch. You'll really like him," said Harry. Madison was glad to hear this. She knew how to play the game of quidditch, but wasn't sure of the European differences.  
  
"I hope he likes me. I heard that European quidditch is much different than American quidditch. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. And I really want to stay on the team. Quidditch is my only claim to fame. I'm not exactly the smartest girl, but I've always been really good at flying. I just hope that I don't let anyone down," sighed Madison with apprehension. "Don't worry, Madison. I've known you my whole life and nothing in the quidditch world has ever held you back. I know you'll blow the socks of this Oliver Wood character," said Grace. Hermione was carefully eyeing Grace's every move. Just then, she noticed the corner of an envelope sticking out of one of Grace's pockets. She thought that she had seen Grace grab something from the table earlier, but didn't want to look bad if she were wrong. "Hey Grace, what's that there in your pocket?" questioned Hermione. They all looked at where Hermione was looking and saw the envelope as well. "Oh, this? Well, I got some mail and was kind of confused by it so I thought I would just put it aside. I didn't want to bother you with it," said Grace looking guilty. "Why don't you let us see it and maybe we can help you," said Ron helpfully. Somewhat reluctantly, Grace pulled out her letter. She opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Grace, We need to talk. I have much news to tell you. Please meet me in the dungeons in the Potions room at Midnight. Make sure that you are alone and that no one knows of this meeting. Until then, 'S' There you guys, you see? It's just very confusing and I didn't know what to make of it. I'm sure that it's just some kind of joke. It's nothing to worry about, really," said Grace as if she were trying to change the subject. "Well, it doesn't sound like nothing to me," replied Harry with great concern. "Believe me, Grace, we've all learned that things aren't always as they seem here at Hogwarts. Maybe we should go with you and check it out." "NO!" cried Grace. The others were startled by Grace's sudden defensiveness. "I mean no thank you. It's really nothing, I promise. I wouldn't want to waste your time with silly things like this note." "I for one think that Harry has a very good idea. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to our new students, now would we?" questioned Hermione with pleasure in her voice. She just knew that something was very weird about the girls' existence at Hogwarts and thought that this note had something to do with it. "I bet the letter was from Snape. He teaches potions in the dungeons and it's signed with the letter 'S'. It has to be from him," assumed Ron. Everyone else felt the same thing. "So, we'll go with you tonight to the dungeons to make sure that nothing goes wrong." "Well, okay. If you guys insist," said Grace, trying to sound grateful toward their gesture. "Hey, we'd better get to class. I wouldn't want to be late for my first class." "Good luck on that happening! We're always late!" exclaimed Madison with laughter. The two Americans began to laugh as they made their way to their first class. As the five walked to class, Harry pulled Grace aside to talk to her. "I know why you were acting so defensive about the letter earlier," Harry told Grace. With some fear and confusion in her eyes, Grace replied, "Oh, you do? Well, listen, I can explain." "There's no need to explain," said Harry. "You're just used to having everyone around you not care about the little things, like letters you get in the mail. Believe me I know where you're coming from. The Dursleys are the same way with me. But don't worry. We're just all trying to look out for you and make sure that your stay here at Hogwarts is a good one. None of us want to pry into your personal life and be overprotective. We just want you to feel comfortable. So, if you ever have any problems, you can always to come to any of us for help." Grace was relieved to hear this. "Thanks, Harry. It's really nice to have someone who actually knows what I'm going through. But, I don't think that all of what you said is true." "Oh, really?" said Harry, very puzzled. "Is there something else that made you act so defensively?" "No, no, not at all," cried Grace. "No, I just meant that, I don't think that I can go to all of you for help when I need it. I get the feeling that Hermione doesn't really like me much. I don't know why either. Is there something that I'm doing wrong?" At this, Madison turned around to comfort her friend. "Of course you're not doing anything wrong. Hermione is a very smart girl and I'm sure that she's just suspicious of us being here. That's to be expected though. You can't expect everyone to understand. I'm sure she'll come around though and that you two will be really great friends." With that, they arrived at their first class. Needless to say, the day hadn't been going so well. It appeared that Grace excelled in every class there was and that she was posing real competition for Hermione as the top student in the school. Madison was struggling somewhat in most of the classes, but was enjoying every minute of being at Hogwarts. She and Grace rather enjoyed being the newcomer's in the school and were more than happy to speak to whoever wanted to listen. Ron felt very glad to be in their presence. Not only was the famous Harry Potter his best friend, but he was now very good friends with the Madison and Grace. Harry was glad that the spotlight was taken of him for some while. It was the last class of the day, Potions, and the five students were running a little late. They arrived at the doorway of the dungeons just as the bell for class was ringing. Snape could be seen glaring at them from the dark corner of his underground lair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
American Tradition  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the three miscreants of the Gryffindor house. I would be more than delighted to deduct points from your House, but the fact that your two new housemates are with you, I will be somewhat lenient. Sit down now!" bellowed Snape. His greasy black hair was falling in front of his cold grey eyes, which followed the students as they took their seats in the very front of the class. "Now then, we are pleased to be graced by the presence of our two new students, Madison Adams and Grace Elliott. I do hope that the two of you don't fall into the unfortunate lot of the three Gryffindors around you. However, I think that you, Grace, are much smarter than that." All heads turned towards Grace, who looked very stunned at the Professor's remark. All were surprised that Snape had complimented someone not of the Slytherin household. Yet, Hermione was more suspicious that anything. The class began with routine potion making skills. Snape walked around very carefully, watching every student vigilantly. Ron and Madison chose to be partners to further discuss their love for quidditch. Harry wanted to be Grace's partner, but Malfoy asked Grace before Harry had gotten the chance. So Harry and Hermione were partners instead, which didn't bother Harry much. At least he knew that he would finish the assignment quickly and flawlessly. Snape stopped behind Harry and Hermione to watch them as they worked. Shaking his head, Snape proclaimed, "Perhaps you should take time off from saving the world, Mr. Potter, and learn how to mix potions correctly like Miss Granger here." It was the first time that Snape had ever attributed Hermione's work and she had a large grin on her face, which quickly faded as Snape stated, "And you, Miss Granger, may want to take time out of your busy schedule of studying to help out your fellow students like Mr. Potter, here." Snape turned abruptly away from them, leaving the two young Gryffindors without anything to say. "I would like to bring everyone's attention over here now. Mister Malfoy and Miss Elliott have successfully worked together," Snape said, eyeing Hermione and Harry, "and were able to accomplish their task quickly. I think that Grace will do very well here at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could learn something from her, Miss Granger." The bell for class rang and all dashed out. Hermione was very disturbed by the day's events thus far. "Why doesn't Snape like me? I have to be the smartest girl in the class and he treats me as if I hadn't a brain." "Maybe you aren't as smart as you think," said Grace under her breath, but Hermione was aware that she had said something. "What did you say, Grace?" Grace opened her mouth to speak, but Madison, trying to save her friend, spoke instead. "She said that she's sure that Snape's just jealous that no one in his house is as smart as you are." "Yeah, I'm sure she's right, Hermione," said Ron. "Snape's just too dumb to realize how smart and talented you really are." Harry, Hermione, and Grace's eyes all widened at this remark. Ron gulped very loudly as he and Madison turned around to see none other than Snape standing right behind them. "I am glad to hear that you two are so opinionated. Into my office, NOW!" shouted Snape. Ron and Madison followed him unwillingly into his office as the other three stood helpless to the cause. "This is all your fault Grace. They were just trying to repeat what you said," cried Hermione. "It's obvious that Snape adores you. I'm sure that he wouldn't have punished you if had heard you say it instead." "Hermione, that is not a fair thing to say," shouted Harry aware of Grace's hurt feelings. "I doubt that there's anything that Grace can do to stop Snape and I don't think that he'd reduce the punishment for her, either. You're just overreacting." "Listen," said Grace, "let me try and tell Snape that I was responsible for what they said. Believe me, I don't want Madison and Ron getting in trouble anymore than you do." With that, Grace stormed inside of Snape's office, much to the surprise of the attendants in the room. "Professor Snape, I have something to confess." Harry and Hermione came around the corner and were peering into the office to witness what was happening. "And what is that, Miss Elliott?" asked Snape. "I was the one that said those things about you. I said them to help cheer up Hermione, but she didn't hear me, so Ron and Madison repeated what I said. This really is not their fault Professor Snape. Please give me the blame instead." Snape laughed wickedly, yet quietly. "Miss Elliott, I am amazed by your willingness to save your friends. Even if what you said is true, that doesn't mean that Ron and Madison had to repeat what you said. That was their own choice and they must pay the consequences." "But." Grace tried to add in, but Snape cut her off. "I very much doubt that you would say anything bad about a teacher in such a close proximity to his office. Now, I am sorry, but I must continue my punishments on the two accused. But, since what you say seems to be the story that you're sticking with, I will lesser their punishment from 20 points each to 15 points each. I hope that you all think again before demeaning me. Now out!" The students hurried out of Snape's office with relief in their faces. All were happy, but Hermione was stunned. She was right about what she thought, but what surprised that it actually happened. "Thanks so much Gracie! I can't thank you enough for getting me out of that! I wouldn't want to be in trouble on my first day of class," said Madison. "Oh shoot, I have to go meet Oliver Wood for quidditch practice! I'll meet up with you guys later! Thanks again, Grace!" She ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room to get her things for Quidditch practice. "Thanks a lot, Grace. I really didn't want to be the reason that Gryffindor lost a lot of points again," proclaimed Ron with pure appreciation. "Well, if you want to thank anyone, it should be Hermione," said Grace. This shocked Hermione very much. "She was the one that gave me the idea to go in and say something to Snape. She really is very smart and very considerate of her friends." The four of them walked back to their common room to study. Hermione was pondering the fact that she may have been wrong about Grace after all and was beginning to feel guilty for her actions. They were all enjoying themselves in the Gryffindor common room as Madison was rushing to get to her quidditch practice on time.  
  
Oliver Wood waited anxiously on the quidditch field. He continually glanced down at the watch he wore. The time read 4:1o and he was beginning to think that Madison wasn't going to show. 'Alright,' he thought to himself. 'It's past four. Where are you?' He paced back and forth along the width of the field. After another ten minutes had passed, Oliver was considering leaving. He began to pack the quidditch equipment into their proper cases. Just then he heard: "You must be Oliver Wood, right?" a female voice said confidently. "Yes, I am," replied Oliver. "So, I'm guessing that you're Madison Adams?" "Good guess! I'm really sorry that I'm late. Professor Snape held me back in class because he heard me and Ron Weasley say some stuff about him, so he was talking to me and Ron. Luckily, my friend Grace, who's the other American student here, persuaded Snape to lessen our punishments and get us out quicker." "Wow, I've never know anyone to convince Snape of anything. He must really like this friend of yours. Anyone who can get through to Snape is someone I would like to meet," said Oliver. He was amazed at Madison's beauty. He felt somewhat scared to be talking to her, but also felt an assurance from her that made him feel at ease. "I'm sure she would love to meet you too," said Madison. She knew that Grace always enjoyed meeting Madison's cute guy friends and Oliver was by far the best looking guy that Madison had ever seen. "Anyway, it's, like American tradition to be late. Sorry again," said Madison quickly. She smiled at him bashfully and was suddenly aware of his deep green eyes which complimented his lighter complexion.  
  
"Oh, well, yes, don't worry about it at all." Oliver said, snapping out of his daze. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Madison before and felt that it was going to be hard to keep his focus on quidditch. "So, European Quidditch is not much different than American Quidditch, just some slight rule changes that you must be aware of. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that European Quidditch is much harsher than in America. There is also the issue of time. Here in Europe, there is no time limit. We play until the golden snitch is caught. In fact, the longest game in the history of quidditch has lasted more than four months." "Are you serious?" asked Madison, quite shocked. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this then. I wasn't expecting to have to play months at a time. I think I may as well turn in my broomstick right now and quit." Madison was very upset that her dream of being on a European Quidditch team was now failing. "No, don't worry. You'll be able to handle it," Oliver reassured Madison. "Most games don't last longer than a day. Plus, with Harry on your team as your seeker, you won't have to worry about too many long games." The two of them practiced quidditch for a few hours. By the end, Madison felt very sure of the European rules and felt ready to play in a game. Oliver much enjoyed the company of Madison. He was looking forward to working with her the during the quidditch season. She was bursting with the thought of telling Grace all about Oliver and how cute he was. Indeed, Madison's and Oliver's features were very complimenting of one another's and they were sure to make a cute couple. Before the two split after practice, Oliver asked Madison if she would like to have lunch with him the next day. She was quick to accept the offer and raced back to the Gryffindor Tower to tell Grace of her practice.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
The Owlery Phantom  
  
The Great Hall was once again decorated as it was in the morning. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Grace were all seated at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione was beginning to ease up on her thoughts about Grace. The two had appeared to work things out during their study session in the Gryffindor common room. As they were all eating, Madison came running into the hall to join her friends. "Whew! That's a long run from the quidditch field," said Madison gasping for breath. She was beaming with joy and couldn't help but smile. "Grace, I have to tell you all about Oliver Wood!" At this, Ron and Harry groaned. They had heard before about girls thinking that Oliver Wood was good looking, and the last thing wanted was to hear about it again. They started to get up and leave the table. "No, don't leave guys," said Madison. I'll tell her later if you guys don't want to hear about it." They all sat down and finished their meals. Madison and Grace have never had such meals before in their lives. After they we stuffed and couldn't eat a lick more, they relaxed on the table. Hermione noticed the envelope hanging out of Grace's pocket once more. She was trying very hard to prevent her thoughts toward Grace, but she couldn't help it. "So, are we still going to go with Grace tonight to her 'secret' meeting?" asked Hermione. The other had seemed to have forgotten completely about the plan, all but Grace. "I think we should, Grace," said Madison. "We just want to make sure you're safe." "Okay, you guys can come," replied Grace. "But I wouldn't be surprised if nothing happens. Anyways, I have to go now. I have to finish up something with one of my professors. I'll meet you guys in the common room tonight to discuss the plan." With that, Grace left. "I wonder what she has to do," pondered Harry. "Oh, I have to go mail a letter to Sirius. He wrote me during the summer but I was unable to get back to him after Dudley injured Hedwig. Do you guys want to come with me?" They all agreed to follow Harry to the Owlery, but Madison decided that it would be best for her to get back to the common room so that she could study, since she had been out all afternoon with Oliver. When they got to the Owlery, they noticed that something was very different. The owls were all squawking very loudly. It was near the time for the owls to be out and about, since it was night. The door was left slightly ajar and they opened it slowly. They could see a hooded figure standing near some of the owls. It looked towards Harry, Hermione and Ron and quickly sent it's owl off. He ran off towards the back entrance of the Owlery. Harry ran after him and noticed that he dropped his cloak. It looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out just why. Ron and Hermione followed and noticed the cloak in Harry's hand. They all looked very alarmed. Harry went over to one of the owls that was left in the tower and tied his letter to Sirius on its leg. The three Gryffindors were very confused and wondered about the Phantom that had appeared before their eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gracie! He is so cute! I know that I have obsessed over countless guys before, but I am telling you, Oliver Wood is by far the hottest guy to ever exist!" exclaimed Madison. She was ecstatic and giddy about the thought of Oliver. "He has really pretty green eyes that are very mysterious. He asked me out to lunch tomorrow. I can't wait! I don't think I've ever been so nervous for something in my entire life!" Grace was happy to hear that Madison had met such a great guy. Madison was her best friend and she only wanted the best for her. She was very anxious to meet this Oliver Wood, for she wanted to see with her own eyes just how cute he was. Grace only wished that she had some news in this subject to tell Madison. She hadn't found anyone as special as Oliver, but she did have her eye on two guys that may be potentials for her to like. "So, is there anyone special in your life?" Madison questioned. Grace was unsure whether or not she should reveal the truth about the two guys that she had in mind. She figured that she had to say something. She trusted Madison's judgment and she wanted to know what she thought of them. "Well," Grace started, "I kind of have my eye on two guys. So, you have to tell me what you think of them since you have met both of them." Madison agreed and begged Grace to go on. Boys and anything concerning them was one of Madison's specialties. "Well, the first one is Harry. I know that he's Harry Potter and that I'm sure a lot of girls also think he's really cute too. Plus, it's not like I really have a chance with him, but we get along really well and we have a lot in common. And, he is really cute." "Oh, Grace I was hoping that you were going to say Harry! I think that he totally likes you. He wanted to be your partner toady in Potions, but he didn't get the chance to ask you. That stupid Malfoy asked before Harry could. But, I definitely think that you and Harry would be good together. Plus, how cool would it be to say that you're dating Harry Potter? Okay, so who's the other guy?" Grace really didn't want to mention the other guy to Madison. She had already heard what Madison thought of him and didn't want to feel bad for liking him. "Okay, well I know that you don't like him, so you don't have to pretend to. But, I kind of also like Malfoy. I know, I know! He's not exactly the type of guy that I normally like and it appears that no one really likes him at all, but he's been really nice to me ever since I got here. I really don't think he's all that bad. He's very sweet and pretty smart too." Madison was in shock. Just as she was about to say something in response, Harry, Ron and Hermione all burst into the common room out of breath. They had run all the way from the Owlery to tell that about what they had just seen. "Hey, where'd you find that?" asked Grace. She was pointing to the cloak that Harry was carrying. "That's my cloak. I dropped it somewhere and I couldn't find it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other with disbelief. "We found it in the Owlery. Did you go there?" wondered Ron. He didn't want to believe that Grace was the phantom that they saw. "No, I didn't. I don't even know where that is," Grace responded. "Well then how did this get there?" asked Hermione. "Where did you go after you left the dinner table?" "Oh, I went to the dungeons to see Snape," said Grace. Everyone looked amazed. They all wondered why she would have gone back to see Snape. "I wanted to thank him for letting you guys off so easily. I thought that it was really nice of him and I was kind of surprised that he did that, especially after what you all said about him." "Yeah," said Madison. "She got here like five minutes after I did. So, she couldn't have been in the Owlery. I was telling her about Oliver and she was telling me about." Grace peered over at Madison. Madison realized what she was about to say, and quickly said, "Well, she was telling me about how she went to talk to Snape." Harry was hoping that Madison would say that Grace was talking about him. "Someone must have gone to see Snape after you and saw your cloak there. They must have used it to go into the Owlery," stated Ron. "We definitely need to go check out what your letter means now, Grace." "Yeah, we must," proclaimed Hermione. "Since the letter said to meet at midnight, we should meet here in the common room at 11:45 to finalize everything." "That sounds good," said Harry. They all agreed to these settings. Grace and Madison went to their room for some sleep before their meeting tonight. Hermione promised to be there soon. She wanted to discuss some things with Harry and Ron in private. "Something is not right here," Hermione supposed. "The letter was signed with an 'S' for the name and it said to meet in the dungeon. It only makes sense that Snape is the one that sent the letter. That's probably why he's so nice to her. Then, I bet she went to go tell him that he shouldn't make an appearance there tonight because she didn't want to get him caught. I think that Grace and Snape are working on something secret together." Harry and Ron had heard enough. They were tired of all Hermione's views toward Grace. They both really liked Grace. Harry started, "Hermione, I really think that you should stop accusing Grace of doing things. I don't think that she is working with Snape on anything. It doesn't seem right." "I agree," stated Ron. "Grace seems innocent enough. I think you just need to give her a chance, Hermione. I'm sure that once you do, you will really like her. Anyway, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys at the meeting tonight." "Yeah, me too," said Harry. "I really hope you think about what we said Hermione. I think you'll realize that we are right for once." With that, the two boys left for their living quarters. Hermione was left in the common room alone. She knew that she had to be right about Grace. She just couldn't stand the thought of being wrong. She was going to prove tonight that she was right about Grace after all, or so she hoped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  
A Somewhat Expected Guest  
  
The three girls walked quietly down the stairs from their sleeping quarters. All the other students were in bed and the girls didn't want to wake everyone up and get into trouble. Grace, Madison, and Hermione walked slowly into the Gryffindor Common Room but saw no one waiting there for them. "Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Well, it looks like they're not coming. Too bad, oh well, let's go," Grace said, turning around to head back up to bed. Hermione and Madison stared at Grace as she turned to go back to bed.  
  
"Grace, no. We need to do this!" Madison whispered back to her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, besides Grace, wouldn't you like to find out who sent you that letter? Mysterious letters can be very serious around here. For all we know, that letter could be from someone from the dark side. Why a follower of you-know-who could be trying to contact you, I don't know." Hermione said, getting an accusing tone in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, you have no right to make an accusation such as that," Harry said, slipping the Invisibility Cloak off of him and Ron. Madison's mouth dropped with wonder. She had never seen an Invisibility Cloak, as they were very rare. "How cool is that!" Madison said in a normal voice with excitement. Everyone whispered in harsh tones to her that she needed to be quiet.  
  
"You're going to get us caught, Madison!" Ron whispered to her. "Trust me there is nothing fun about being caught. Our first year here, the three of us got caught in the corridors and lost Gryffindor 150 points in one night. We weren't very popular after that, were we Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Let's just go, alright? Do you think the Invisibility Cloak will cover all of us, Harry?" Hermione asked him quickly.  
  
"It should. It'll be a tight squeeze but I'm hoping," Harry said. The group huddled close together and Harry threw the cloak around them. "Lucky for us, it works," Harry told them. They all nodded slightly, all except Grace. Quickly, the five of them walked through the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and into the corridors of The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The five students had a difficult time finding their way through the halls under the Invisibility Cloak. It was barely big enough to fit all of them. They were being very cautious not to run into Peeves or Mrs. Norris. Filch scared them all and the last thing they wanted was to get caught. They arrived at the dungeons without being seen. Harry took off the cloak and laid it down on a desk. They searched around the dungeon as if they had never before set foot in it. None of them knew exactly what they were looking for, but they thought that they should do whatever they could to find some sort of clues. Madison, Ron and Hermione were all searching as a group, while Harry and Grace were left to search together. "Hey, Ron," said Madison, "do you know if Harry likes Grace?" Ron began to smile like he couldn't keep a secret. Hermione listened intently for the answer. Ron replied, "Yeah, he does. He's afraid to say anything though. He doesn't think that she likes him." "Oh, but she does," said Madison. "NO!" screamed Hermione. Everyone looked at her in amazement. Then she whispered, "No, they can't like each other. It isn't right. There's something not right about Grace." "Hey, you're talking about my best friend," replied Madison. "There's nothing wrong with Grace. I happen to think that her and Harry would be very cute together." The conversation continued on their corner, where in the other side of the room there was much discomfort. Both Harry and Grace had heard what Madison had said. Harry was just about to open his mouth and say something to Grace when he heard: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" shouted Snape with much rage. All of the students froze in their places. "What gave you the idea that you could come into my classroom in the middle of the night and search it? I can't wait to get you all expelled for this!" Right then, Grace stood up and Snape suddenly looked shocked. He had not seen Grace and was surprised about her being there. "Oh, Grace," said Snape trying to calm his voice, "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" "Well, I got a letter from an unknown person telling me to meet them here at midnight. So, we came here to find out who sent it and what they wanted," replied Grace. "Yeah," said Madison. "We thought that maybe you sent it because it was signed with the letter 'S'." "Let me see the letter," answered Snape mistrustfully. Grace handed him the letter and he read it over carefully. After he read it, he looked at the students' faces. "Is this some sort of joke?" "No, sir," stated Hermione. "Grace thought that it was a joke, but we assured her that no one would send this as a joke." "Well, I can swear to you that I did not write this letter. This is not my handwriting, as you other students should know after being in my class for four years now," proclaimed Snape. "I think that someone is setting you up, Miss Elliott. Perhaps I should check around the dungeons to ensure your safety. In the meantime, you all should get back to your house immediately. You should feel lucky that I am not docking any more points from your house." With that, the students began to leave. Snape followed them to make sure that they did indeed leave and that they didn't try and sneak back into the room after he was gone. All of the students were somewhat disappointed, with the exception of Grace. She knew that no one would be meeting them that night. She just wished that she could have convinced them of it. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak off the table before Snape could see it. Hermione was rather upset that there was nothing to pin on Grace. She thought that she had something when Snape walked in, but her mind was changed when she saw the look on Snape's face as he read the letter. Just before they exited the Potions room, Madison said, "By the way, I really wanted to thank you, Professor Snape, for reducing my punishment earlier. I know that Grace came by earlier to thank you as well, but I wanted to do it in person, too." Grace froze in her tracks. She was afraid of what may become of this when Snape responded to Madison's remarks. Her fairly tanned face quickly turned as pale as a ghost. "I don't know what you're talking about," replied Snape, looking sharply at Madison and then glancing over at Grace. "Grace did nothing of the sort earlier." "Oh, well." began Madison when Grace pulled her out of the door. When they got outside Madison was very confused about Snape's reply, but didn't know what to make of it. She shook it out of her mind and began to walk forward when she ran into someone. "Oh, sorry," she said. Malfoy was lying on the ground glaring at Madison. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time," snapped Malfoy. "What are you doing down here anyway? "I should ask the same of you," countered Harry. The two long time enemies stared defiantly at each other. "You better hope that you don't get caught out of bed, Malfoy." "Who cares if I do?" asked Malfoy. "The only person who is going to find me is Snape and I don't think he'd deduct points from his own house." Malfoy then got up and stood face to face with Harry. "I'm watching you, Potter." "Come on, Harry," said Ron, "Let's get back to our house. We don't need to waste out time talking to this idiot." With that, Malfoy pulled out his wand at pointed it at Ron. Without another thought, Grace pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Draco, put down your wand," Grace commanded. Malfoy looked at her with surprise. He wanted to do as she said, but he also wanted to hurt Ron. "Listen, I really don't want to hurt you, Draco, but you may leave me no choice." "Just listen to her, Malfoy," yelled Madison, for fear that her friends may get hurt. "None of us want trouble here." "I agree," responded Hermione. "Everyone just needs to calm down and go back to their own respective houses." There was fear in Hermione's voice as she spoke these words. "Draco, please," plead Grace. Malfoy looked into her eyes and could see her earnest feelings about stopping this fight. Unable to resist her look, Malfoy lowered his wand and tucked it away in his robe. "You're lucky that Grace here came prepared, Weasley," snarled Malfoy. "Who knows what I would have done to you if she hadn't have been here." He glared one more time at both Harry and Ron, then looked over to Grace. He gave her a sincere and meaningful smile, and then stormed off to his house. "Thanks, Grace," said Ron with a sigh. "I would have been toast." "Yeah, that was really great what you did," said Hermione. "I didn't even think to bring my wand." "Thanks, Hermione," Grace said. It looked as if things were starting to turn around for the two. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really want to get out of here!" exclaimed Madison. So, they all headed for their common room under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It had been a very long day for everyone and emotions were running wild. Madison was dreaming of her lunch with Oliver Wood the next day. She was still in awe that she had found someone so wonderful. Ron was glad to be the way he was. He was pondering all of the horrible things that Malfoy could have done to him if Grace hadn't have stopped him. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. She wanted to believe that Grace was good and that she was wrong about her, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very odd about her. Harry was in awe of the way that Grace was able to handle everything smoothly tonight. He really wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He was upset that he missed the chance earlier in the dungeon. Grace was amazed that she pulled through the night as well as she did. She thought that she would have folded under the pressure for sure. She wasn't expecting Snape to show up in the dungeons. She was sure that no one was supposed to be coming there that night, besides her and the others. She was just glad to be done with the whole night. They all hoped that the following days would prove to be less eventful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace's Letter  
  
The next morning, Hermione was contemplating the events that took place the night before. Though she had begun to shake off her concerning thoughts for Grace, she still wanted to make sure that there wasn't something that Grace was hiding. It was a Saturday morning and Grace was in the common room studying. Hermione thought that it was the perfect opportunity to sneak around the room to try and find something incriminating on Grace.  
  
Madison briskly walked into the Dining Hall. She smiled at the usual brilliant set of decorations. Stopping shortly where Harry and Ron said, "Hey guys, where Hermione and Grace are?"  
  
"They're coming later," Ron spoke up. "Hermione said that she was going back up to her sleeping quarters to lie down. And Grace said she had some studying today. Honestly, who studies on a Saturday morning?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's Grace for you. Okay, well, I'd stay and chat but I have to go have lunch with, dare I say, the best-looking boy at Hogwarts. Bye," Madison said confidently as she strutted over to where Wood sat. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "You don't think that Grace likes Oliver, too, do you?" asked Harry with some fear in his voice. "No, I don't think so," Ron said smugly.  
  
Grace's section of the room was very neat. Her bed was perfectly made with no wrinkles visible on the bed sheets or comforter. Her pillows were perfectly fluffed to the right coziness. Though she thought it a long shot that anything would be found under the bed, Hermione decided to look anyway. She carefully lifted one side of the comforter to find pitch blackness under the bed. It was perfectly clean without even a hint of dust to be found. She cautiously replaced the comforter back down against the side of the bed. Hermione then moved onto Grace's desk. All of her books and supplies were perfectly lined and stacked. It was almost a mirror image of Hermione's own desk. She opened every drawer and sifted through the papers and materials, hoping to find something of importance. After searching every drawer and cabinet, Hermione was left very distraught. She hated being wrong and it looked as if this would be another time that she would be.  
  
"Hey Madison," Oliver said with a smile as Madison sat down in the seat he saved for her. Madison smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, Oliver. Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you," Madison told him politely. Right then, Professor McGonagall shouted for the attention of the room for Dumbledore was about to speak. Out of respect, the whole Dining Hall went silent.  
  
"Welcome to another beautiful day at Hogwarts. I'm pleased to see that our two new students have been welcomed so greatly." Madison couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Dumbledore continued his speech. She could feel and see the many glares from girls all around her. She heard a fourth year Hufflepuff turn to her friend and whisper, "She's Harry Potter's friend and now she's dating Oliver Wood too. That's so unfair!"  
  
Hermione fell to the floor with disgust. She just knew that there had to be something in the room that she could use. Just then, she noticed something. A single piece of crumbled up notebook paper lying in Grace's wire wastebasket. Hermione leaned over and took out the piece of paper. She unfolded it, trying not to make too much noise. At first, Hermione saw nothing that she could use. It had no writing on it, but that made the paper even more suspicious. Why would someone throw away a piece of paper that had no writing on it, Hermione thought. She reexamined the paper and found that there were indentations of writing from another piece of paper. Hermione quickly ran to her desk and pulled out a box of colored pencils that she had. She pulled out the black pencil and started scribbling over the writing. The indents of the writing were uncolored, leaving them visible and readable. After only a few seconds of vigorous coloring, Hermione could now make out every word of the letter. She was shocked at what she read. She couldn't believe the words that she was reading. She began running toward the door. When she got to the doorway she ran into Grace and the two of them fell on the floor. The note fell out of Hermione's hand and onto the floor. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry," said Grace as she was getting up. "I didn't even see you coming. Oh, you dropped your paper." Grace leaned over to pick it up, but Hermione grabbed for it first. She stood up and put the paper in her pocket very hastily. "Thanks," said Hermione. She dashed out of the room and out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the students as he finished his speech. He cleared his throat and raised his arms. At this motion, the table was filled with food. Smiling widely at all the delicious things, Madison began to fill her plate. Not wanting an awkward silence to arise, Madison quickly began to talk with Oliver. "You know, we never had meals like this back at The Stanton School for the Supernatural and Enchantment. Head Sorcerer Chandlery is possibly the meanest man alive. Our Halloween Feast wasn't even as cool as this." Madison explained to him. "Hogwarts is so lucky to have Dumbledore. He's one of the best. He's my Godfather, you know."   
  
"Serious? I had no idea. And yes, Dumbledore is the best Headmaster ever," Oliver said, looking up at the table to see Dumbledore. "I have a great amount of respect for him. He's like my second father," Oliver told her.  
  
"It does seem that everyone is really close with him here," Madison paused. "Anyway, do you drive?" She asked. "I mean, not here obviously, but when you go home, do you have a car and do you drive around, like, where ever home is for you." "Drive?" Oliver asked. "Ha! I don't drive. My parents own a car but my dad is the only one who drives it. He's the only one that knows how to work such muggle things. I don't even know how to drive," Oliver laughed. Madison stared at him in shock.  
  
"Are you joking?" Madison asked. "Everyone drives in America. I was born in California and when you're there, all people care about is the car you drive. Muggles, wizards and witches all drive in California. I love it," Madison smiled proudly. "I guess you'll just have to come to America one day with me so I can show you what I'm talking about." Madison flirtatiously said to him. Oliver smiled at her, catching her tone.  
  
"I guess I will," Oliver said, tossing her a wink. Madison blushed with a cute smile. As the two of them held a romantic stare, a voice behind Madison shook them out of their trance.  
  
"Madison, I have GOT to talk with you immediately," Hermione said quickly, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Madison turned around to her and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Can't it wait, Hermione?" Madison asked, motioning towards Oliver, who was looking at Hermione also. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, I need to speak with you at once. Come on!" Hermione said, taking her hand and pulling her out of her seat. Madison sighed.  
  
"Bye Oliver. I'll see you tonight in the Common Room," Madison said with a smile and turned around to walk out behind Hermione. "What is it, Hermione?" Madison asked.  
  
"Come out here. We need to be a little more private," Hermione said in a hushed tone, leading Madison outside the doors of Hogwarts School. "Ok. You will never believe it!" Hermione told her as they stood in the middle of the outside study grounds. "Ok, what's the deal, Hermione? First of all, this isn't very private and second of all do realize that you just took me away from my potential boyfriend! And WHAT is that you're waving in my face?" Madison asked, grabbing the piece of paper.  
  
"I found it in Grace's garbage," Hermione told her in a quieted tone. Madison eyed her. Hermione sighed. "Just read it!" she told her. Madison glanced down at the paper.  
  
"Wait, I'm confused," Madison said, not understanding exactly what was going on. "How'd you do this?"  
  
"These are the indents from when Grace was writing the letter. She was writing so hard that her words went onto the paper behind it. Do you realize what this letter is saying, Madison? Grace was writing a letter to tell someone not to meet her in the dungeon last night when we all went down there! Whoever it was probably signed the letter 'S' for Slytherin or something," Hermione told her, taking the letter back.  
  
"I don't understand why Grace would be writing to someone without me knowing. Also, how would she send it? Why would they be so blatantly obvious about it too?" Madison asked, trying to make her best friend innocent. Hermione was quiet for a moment when she remembered something.  
  
"We found Grace's cloak in the Owlery when we went up there to send the letter to Sirius! Grace must have been the person we saw running off," Hermione informed her. Madison shook her head.  
  
"I told you Hermione, Grace and I were talking in the Common Room when you guys were up in the Owlery. How would she have been up there and with me at the same time?" Madison asked. Hermione shook her head. "Wait a minute, Snape told me last night Grace never went to thank him like she said she did."  
  
"That's odd. I didn't hear that. But it makes sense!" Hermione said. "You're friend is obviously here for a different reason than you are, Madison. The proof is right here."  
  
"As much as I don't want to believe you, I see what you're saying. How could Grace do something like this? She's a good person at heart, Hermione, she really is," Madison told Hermione as Hermione folded up the letter and put it in her coat.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, Madison. We need to get Harry away from Grace because he's in danger if she's contacting someone unknown. For all we know, this person could be really dangerous. Harry's in trouble and it's going to take a lot to get him away from Grace," Hermione said to Madison.  
  
"That's right. He likes Grace. Hermione, we'll never be able to do it," Madison said, torn between the worry of Harry's safety and the sadness of Grace's guiltiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Love and Hate  
  
It was beginning to be a cold Wednesday afternoon as the sun slowly began to lower behind the mountains on Halloween. Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team was coming to a long awaited end.  
  
"Thanks for taking time out of your day to hold us over ten minutes, Wood," Fred Weasley called to Oliver as they walked off the field.  
  
"My pleasure, Weasley! See you tomorrow same time, same place!" Oliver shouted back with a laugh as the two Weasley twins walked off to pull another prank on someone somewhere.  
  
"With us as the Gryffindor Chasers, Harry as the Seeker, Oliver as the Keeper and the Weasley Twins as the beaters, we'll never lose. We'll definitely be better than last year! You're an amazing chaser," chaser Angelina Johnson told Madison.  
  
"Thanks Angelina, but so are you. I agree with you that our team will be very good this year," Madison said as she stopped by Harry and Oliver. "I'll see you tomorrow for another exciting day of Quidditch," Madison said as she smiled sweetly at Angelina.  
  
"Alright. Bye Madison! Bye guys," Angelina waved. The three of them waved back as Angelina walked away silently. Madison turned and smiled at the two boys.  
  
"That was a good practice. I think I'm gonna do okay on this team," Madison smiled. "Oliver, do you want to go now or should we stay a little extra while?" Madison asked. Ever since that fateful day only three days ago when Oliver officially asked Madison out, he had walked her to the common room where they got dressed and went down to dinner.  
  
"Actually, I can't walk you today, Madison. I have to go to the, to the library to get a book for Potions. Snape keeps assigning all these different assignments. I can't even remember which books I checked out and didn't check out," Oliver said shortly. "I'll see you at dinner. Bye." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek before he sped off quickly.  
  
Madison glared in confusion at his retreating form. "Harry, do you have any idea what that was about?" Madison asked with bitterness in her voice. Harry was grateful that she wasn't looking at him because he couldn't wipe the knowing smirk off of his face.  
  
"I have no idea, Madison," Harry lied through his teeth. "I'll walk you up. I have to go up anyway, obviously," Harry said as the two of them began to walk. Madison didn't even say thank you. She immediately started in on Oliver.  
  
"He totally sounded like he made that up right on the spot, Harry. I can't believe he would do that. Do you think he's hiding something from me? Would you just ditch your girlfriend like that Harry? I would have gladly gone to the library with him, but he didn't even offer that option up." Madison continued to talk Harry's ear off as they walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and into the common room.  
  
"Madison, calm down. I'm sure Oliver really needed to go to the library and was going to be there for a long time. I bet he." Harry tried to shut Madison up but one last question came out of her ranting mouth.  
  
"You don't think he's cheating on me with Lavender Brown, do you? People were telling me that last year the two of them almost had a thing going on. What if he likes her again and he's already bored with me?" Madison asked. Harry clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Oliver likes you, Madison, and he is not cheating on you with Lavender Brown. Now, calm down, go upstairs, take a shower and get ready for the Halloween Feast. I'm going to go up this way, to my bedroom, and do the same. I'll see you at the feast," Harry said, shaking his head as he walked up the stairs.   
  
Madison breathed slowly, "Harry's right. I just have to calm down. I mean, Oliver likes me and I like him besides, who gets bored of someone after only three days? Oh, hi Grace," Madison said, seeing Grace sitting on her bed. "Why are you sitting on my bed?" she asked.  
  
"I have something to give you," Grace smiled, handing Madison an envelope with Madison's name on it. Madison took the envelope from Grace cautiously. After opening it and reading it slowly, she looked up at Grace.  
  
"What is this?" Madison asked, referring to the words on the paper inside the envelope.  
  
"They're directions. They will lead you to the next person who holds your next envelope. There's something else inside the envelope though," Grace said. Madison looked down inside the envelope seeing that she was right.  
  
'What if this is a trick of hers and she's leading me somewhere that I could be harmed?' Madison thought to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought and pulled out the small object. "It's a necklace, but there's nothing on it." Madison said, more confused than ever.  
  
"Just follow the directions; you'll see what it all means eventually." Grace beamed at her. Madison shot a confused and mistrusting glance at Grace. This caused confusion to cross over Grace's face as well.  
  
"Alright. Thanks." Madison said shortly and left the bedroom, reading the lines over again: "Leave the Gryffindor Tower, What you'll find next is very sour, Walk towards the Entrance of your school. Don't worry, you won't be made a fool," Madison said, reading the lines. She followed the letter the best she could. About 5 minutes later, Madison's pursed together lips widened in a bright smile. "Hermione, what is this! "  
  
"I've been waiting here for you for quite a long time. I thought you would have arrived ages ago," Hermione said, walking to her and handing her the envelope. "Go ahead, open and read," she smiled. Madison opened the envelope and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans popped out along with another poem. "The beans are the sour kind." Hermione pointed out to Madison.  
  
"I see," Madison said, pulling out the poem and reading it out loud: "From here you will go to the one, Who talks about quidditch and is much fun, Get from him what you need, This gift, he will not feed." Madison scrunched her nose. "That was a little shaky," Madison smirked. "Guess I better go, I'm behind schedule," Madison said, referring to Hermione's first words to her.  
  
Not even 20 feet away after a turn into another hall, Madison ran straight into Ron. "Oh! Sorry, Ron. I guess you're my next clue. Am I right?" Madison laughed. "Sorry, I'm lagging. I was talking to a 2nd year about this and next thing I know I have these girls following me," Madison said, pointing behind her. Ron threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Well, here's your envelope. The gift isn't inside so I have to give it to you separately." Ron said, reaching into his coat pocket and lifting out a cute little jewelry box, black velvet.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!!!" Madison shrieked, making the girls behind her run around to stare at the box. Madison quickly slipped it into her own coat pocket. "Thanks Ron!" Madison smiled as she began to read yet another poem.  
  
"You've left the Gryffindor Tower, You've passed the Hogwarts Entrance, You're next gift just might be a flower, Go to the Great Hall where you'll see your prince," Madison read and then smiled. "I didn't even think about Oliver!" Madison jumped and took off quickly to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron laughed and waved to her. Madison quickly walked into the open doors of the Great Hall. Instantly her eyes connected with Oliver's and her heart skipped a beat. There he stood, looking very proper and formal, holding a gorgeous half bloomed red rose with a long stem. Madison held her stare with Oliver as she walked towards him. Now, many girls and guys were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. Girls smiled dreamily while guys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oliver, I don't know what to say," Madison said, taking the rose from him as he handed it to her. Oliver smiled.  
  
"I do," he said and then paused, "Happy one month anniversary, Madison Adams," Oliver said to her, taking her hand. Madison got tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you did this, Oliver. This is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me," Madison said, smiling brightly. Slowly, she moved in. Putting her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. She titled her head and he tilted his the opposite way. Within moments, their lips met and it was almost as if sparks were going off. Madison couldn't think about anything but the feel of his lips on hers. Madison was glowing with ecstasy. Grace couldn't help but feel glad for her best friend, even though Madison has seemed very distant from her for the past month. While Madison was sitting with Oliver at the end of the table, Ron and Hermione were chatting right near her. They were laughing and simply having a good time. It was probably the best Halloween festivities that either have them had ever seen at Hogwarts. Harry was looking longingly at Grace. He noticed that she looked particularly depressed. He had been wanting to reveal his feelings toward her for a long time now. He couldn't bare to see Grace so disheartened. She was playing around with the food on her plate and wasn't seeming to be enjoying the holiday celebrations. "Hey, Grace, what's wrong?" asked Harry with concern.  
  
Grace came out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Grace questioned as she peered into Harry's deep blue eyes. "I asked what was wrong," replied Harry. "You looked kind of sad and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay." "Oh, yeah," said Grace. "I'm just worried about Madison. She's been acting really distant from me. I know it's not right to accuse, but I think that it has something to do with Hermione. They've been spending a lot of time together and it's no secret that Hermione hasn't liked me since I got here." "Well, I wouldn't worry too much," replied Harry. "There are a lot of other people here at Hogwarts who like you a lot." He was trying to somehow bring up the subject without coming right out and saying it. "Do you really think so?" asked Grace. She was hoping to hear from Harry that he was one of the people that supposedly liked her a lot. "Well, yeah," said Harry, unsure of how to further the topic of conversation. "For instance, Ron really likes you. He thinks it's good to have a lot of friends and he finds you very intriguing. Plus, Malfoy likes you, even though that's not something to be too proud of." "I don't get it," said Grace. "Why does everyone hate Draco so much? He's really very nice once you get to know him. I've talked to him a lot and he's always been really nice to me." "Well, he may have some ulterior motive." began Harry. "Oh, so someone has to have a hidden reason to be nice to me?" asked Grace, offended. "No, that's not what I meant!" explained Harry. "I just meant that Malfoy isn't always what he seems to be. I'm just speaking from experience. I didn't mean for what I said to sound rude or to offend you. I'm sorry." "It's okay," retorted Grace. "You're probably right. He's about the only one here who really likes me and everyone hates him." "Well, he's not exactly the only person that really likes you," said Harry bravely. "I really like you. In fact, I like you a lot," Harry said softly. "When I first saw you standing here that first night, I was amazed by how much I felt attracted to you. You just looked so beautiful. And you still do everyday." Grace blushed. "Really?" she asked. "Well, the truth is that I really like you, too. I never thought that I'd ever get the chance to meet you and when we first spoke to each other that night, I felt a real connection with you. I was amazed by how much we had in common." The two of them continued on this conversation. Both felt very much at ease after finally admitting their feelings for one another. Ron looked over at the two of them. Harry gave a thumbs up to Ron to let him know that he had told Grace. Ron smiled and was very happy. He told Hermione about it and she turned abruptly to look at them. An expression of disgust overcame her face. This was the last thing that she wanted to happen. Somehow, she was going to have to save Harry, but she didn't know just quite how. She wanted to ask Madison for some advice, but didn't want to disturb her conversation with Oliver. Harry and Grace's conversation was really kicking off. Harry was about to reach over and grab for her hand when Malfoy appeared right behind Grace. He quickly pulled back his hand, hoping that Malfoy hadn't seen what he was about to do. Malfoy joined the table and sat down rather closely to Grace. "What were you reaching for, Potter?" Malfoy questioned. He looked down at the table to see where his hand was directed and noticed the target. "Oh, you were about to hold Grace's hand, were you? What makes you think that you could ever have a chance with someone like her? She needs a real man, Potter. Not someone who pretends to be a hero all the time." All action around the table came to a halt. Ron and Hermione had noticed the confrontation, as did Madison and Oliver. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Harry maliciously. "This isn't your table. You're just going to cause trouble. No one wants you here." "Well, it looks like Grace wants me here," said Malfoy proudly as he slipped his arm around Grace. "Perhaps you should be the one to leave. Don't you think so, Grace?" "No, I don't think so, Draco," said Grace. Malfoy looked at her with surprise. "This is Harry's table and I don't want him to leave." "Is that so?" asked Malfoy. "Well, either Harry goes or something bad will happen." "You can't make Harry leave his own table," shouted Ron. "Shut up, Weasley! No one asked you," bellowed Malfoy vindictively. "This is between me and Harry. Come on, Potter. Are just going to sit there like a statue? Why don't you fight?" "Draco, please stop!" beseeched Grace. "Look, I'll just get up leave. Just come with me, okay? You don't have to do this." "Yes I do," stated Malfoy. "I'm not going to let Harry move in on you. He needs to learn that he can't get everything he wants." Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. A blast of light hit Harry, sending him off his seat to the ground. "Harry!" screamed Grace. "Draco, please stop now!" Harry got up from the ground with his wand in hand. He enacted a spell that disarmed Malfoy. Now Harry had both wands in hand. "What are you going to do now, Malfoy?" asked Harry with both wands pointed directly at Malfoy. "Drop those wands immediately, Mr. Potter!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. All heads turned to the voice. She was followed by Professor Snape. "What's going on, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. She looked and saw Malfoy and Grace standing nearby. Harry dropped the wands on the table in front of him. He looked ashamed to be caught in his actions. Malfoy grinned smugly at Harry. "Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be loosing 25 points each for their behavior," stated Professor McGonagall. "Let this be a lesson to each of you. You may now grab your wands. I do hope that you both can be trusted to keep them put away." With that, Professor McGonagall left the scene. Snape, however, remained behind. "Well, Miss Elliott, it appears that trouble has a way of finding you," said Snape with a look on his face that somewhat resembled a smile. "Malfoy, come with me. You shouldn't be hanging around this part of the hall. As for you, Potter, stay out of my way." With that, Snape and Malfoy left, but not before Malfoy had the chance to kiss Grace's hand once more. Everyone had lost their appetite after witnessing that event. The students returned to their houses. When the five had gotten to their common room, there was an awkward silence amongst them. Not being able to stand it much longer, Hermione broke in, "This is all your fault, Grace! Spare me the lecture, Harry and Ron! I know you don't think that I should say such things, but this times it's true. Either you choose Malfoy or you choose us. It's as simple as that. We all could be in great danger and trouble if these encounters with Malfoy occur on a regular basis. So, what's it going to be, Grace, Malfoy or us?" No one knew what to say. They all wanted to contest what Hermione was saying, but they all felt that some of what she said was true. No one wanted to lose more house points and they all feared what Malfoy and his family were capable of. Grace was unable to answer. She didn't want to have to choose. She knew the right choice would be to choose Harry and the rest, but needed Malfoy. "I knew it," said Hermione. "Your mind was already made up before you got here. You can't give up Malfoy because you're working with him in some way. Just like you are with Snape." "Oh, will you give that up already," cried Harry. "We all saw Snape's look when he read that letter. He obviously had nothing to do with that letter. Listen, it's been a long day and I think we all need to do some thinking." Furious, Hermione stormed into her room. Madison was quick to follow, but not without saying, "I know there's something going on with you, Grace. I just hope you change your ways before it's too late." Grace was left in the common room with Harry and Ron. "Listen," said Ron. "I don't know what that last bit with Madison was all about, but I think that Hermione is overreacting. I'm going to get some sleep, but I hope you're okay." He yawned and headed off toward his room. "You coming, Harry?" "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Harry answered. Ron shrugged and disappeared into his room. "I'm really sorry, Grace. I don't think that Hermione's being very fair to you. I'm sure she'll realize soon how wrong she is about you." Harry took hold of Grace's hand. "I'm really glad that you came here. I hope that you are, too." He then walked into his room and closed the door. Grace was left in the common room by herself. She sat down and cried in the middle of the floor. Madison had her door cracked open and saw her friend in misery. She looked saddened by her friend's actions. She whispered to herself, "I hope you know what you're doing, Grace." She closed the door quietly and left Grace to herself. Grace knew that she had some changes to make in her life, starting with Harry and Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
The Infusion of Wormwood  
  
The five Gryffindors sat at their designated House Table yet again. It was lunch time at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the day was cold and rainy, as it was now near Thanksgiving. Madison was lagging around where ever she went because Oliver insisted that quidditch practice would still occur after their classes as usual.  
  
"That's Oliver for you," Harry had said to her when they walked to their first class. "Two years ago it was just like this for a week straight and Oliver told us we were going to keep practicing. He said, 'Harry, if we can play well in this weather, we can play well any time.' He really believes in the team," Harry had told her. Madison had nodded to him, still lagging, as they walked into their first class of the day. Grace was unusually quiet. She was losing friends left and right and the only people that still talked normally with her were Harry and Ron. She was missing her best friend. Harry and Ron didn't appreciate what Hermione and Madison were doing to Grace, but they figured that they had their reasons and left it alone for now. Sounds from above could be heard suddenly, when hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Each had some sort of parcel or letter to give to students. The usual amount of letters was dropped off around the five friends, along with the usual Daily Prophet. Hermione immediately picked it up, looking for any new information on the Death Eaters. "Someone has to take them seriously," Hermione had told Madison just yesterday. Silence fell over the friends as they all read their mail to themselves before sharing it with the group. Harry smiled and ripped open one of his letters. It was from Sirius.  
  
Harry,   
  
It's so good to hear from you. I am pleased to hear that your Aunt and Uncle decided to scorn their own child for once. I want a letter from you telling me all about this girl Grace you told me a little about in the last letter. Unfortunately for you, Hermione contacted me and told me about the mysterious things about Grace. It is sad to say that my opinion has been altered but I am looking forward to your side of the story and maybe you can alter my opinion back. Remember Harry, Hermione has an uncanny ability to be right about things like this and things can't be exactly what they seem at Hogwarts. Sincerely,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry inwardly glared at Hermione. How dare she contact Sirius without his permission and talk about Grace to his godfather in horrible ways? Harry shook his head and stopped his thoughts. If he became upset with Hermione, she would continue to contact Sirius and speak more horribly. He would talk to her later about what she did.   
  
"Who's your letter from, Harry?" Ron asked Harry as he saw him shaking his head. Harry looked up.  
  
"It's from Sirius." Harry whispered to his friends, so no one else would hear. "He's just checking up on me and making sure all my friends are alright," Harry lied with a smile. "He was asking me about Grace, since I told him a little about her." Harry looked longingly at Grace.  
  
"You told Sirius Black about me?" Grace asked with shock and some fear in her eyes. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Don't worry, Grace. Sirius is Harry's Godfather. He's not a follower of you-know-who like everyone thinks. You're not in any danger now that Sirius knows about you," Ron assured her. Grace nodded with a forced smile.  
  
"Just making sure," she said as she grabbed her drink and took a long sip. Harry heard a loud snicker and looked back towards the Slytherin Table.  
  
"What are you looking at, Potter?" Malfoy asked, noticing Harry's stare. Harry shook his head.  
  
"He's looking at your incredibly ugly face, Malfoy," Madison said, from the other side of the table, Hermione on her right. Harry nodded and smirked, then turned back around.  
  
"Thanks Madison," Harry said, shooting her a smile.  
  
"Why did you do that, Madison? That was so incredibly rude!" Grace spoke up with hate in her eyes. The four Gryffindors looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madison asked, looking back at Grace. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't excuse me, Madison Adams. That was uncalled for and rude and you know it. I swear, sometimes you can be the most stuck up brat in the universe," Grace said, shaking her head with an annoyed sigh.  
  
Madison began to stand up to fight Grace. Hermione pulled her back down and shot a look at Harry that said, "Do something!"  
  
"Are you alright, Grace?" Harry asked with concern. Grace glared at him and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Grace, you look a little, mad," Ron paused. He could see the hate and fury buried in her eyes. It scared him to see it. He was holding on tightly to Harry, ready to jump from the table just in case she pounced on them.  
  
"Madison, look at this," Hermione said as Madison sat back down in her seat. "The death eaters were spotted in the United States, in California no less! Didn't you used to live in California?" Hermione whispered to Madison.  
  
Madison sighed deeply and took hold of the papers. "Death Eaters have recently been spotted in the Los Angeles area of California. The muggles in California have been told to watch their children and keep them inside their homes. The Ministry of Magic put the blame on the recent kidnappings happening in the southern California area, but told the witches and wizards of the area to keep inside and watch out for the followers of You-Know-Who. In the mean time, an unidentified wizard living in a wealthy development contacted the Ministry of Magic, stating that he spotted the dark mark in his neighborhood. Even though the Death Eaters have been spotted in the United States, wizards and witches worldwide should be cautious and on the look out," Madison whispered off the article. "Grace and I used to live in that area. You don't think." Madison stopped. She noticed Hermione's look.  
  
"That's exactly what I think," Hermione said, looking back at Grace. Madison followed her stare.  
  
"Harry, get away from me. You too, Ron. Both of you have serious mental issues that need to be taken care of. I really don't want anything to do with either of you. So leave me alone before I do something drastic," Grace said, glaring at them intensely.  
  
"Harry, I think she's, kind of, serious," Ron gulped, scooting down the table in the opposite direction of Grace. Harry looked deeply into Grace's eyes. Something was wrong with them. He saw hate and fury and not the usual happy and sweet look in her eyes.  
  
"Grace, may I speak with you just a moment?" Malfoy asked as he stepped up behind Grace. Grace turned around to him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course, Draco. You're really saving me from these peasants. I am so sick and tired of looking at their pitiful faces," Grace stated, taking Draco's hand and letting him lead her off. Sitting in silent shock, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madison just stared at Grace's retreating form. Malfoy led Grace into the dungeons. He was careful not to let anyone see them. Malfoy looked around each corner to ensure that no one had followed them. When they were out of plain sight, Malfoy pulled out a tiny bottle filled with a grimy russet colored substance. He held the vial up to Grace. "Don't tell me you want me to drink that!" Grace snapped with disgust. "There is no way that slime is getting anywhere near my face." "Trust me," said Malfoy quietly. "You need to drink this." Grace looked at him hostilely. She could see that he was serious. Grabbing the infinitesimal urn, Grace shuddered as the liquid slopped around inside. She unscrewed the cap and lifted it towards her mouth. The stench from the solution brought tears to Grace's eyes. She took a quick glance at Malfoy, full of hatred, and guzzled the infusion. Grace's whole body began to shake. The bottle fell out of her hands and shattered to pieces on the cobblestone floor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the floor. Malfoy ran to her side and knelt down next to her. He put one arm under her head and managed to lift her upper body off the ground. "Grace! Grace, are you okay?" shouted Malfoy as he held her in his arms. Her condition wasn't shifting and Malfoy began to wonder if he the potion was defective. Just then, Grace opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred for a few seconds as she continued to blink. The vision of Malfoy came into focus. She looked up at him and saw his concerned face. "What happened?" asked Grace as if intoxicated. "My head is killing me. " "I gave you a potion," said Malfoy. "I was informed to do so. I didn't want to, but I had orders. He wanted you to see the effects that it had on people. Anyone who drinks it becomes very aggressive and antagonistic. It's called the Infusion of Wormwood. After I saw that the effects of the potion had taken their toll on you, I brought you down here to give you the antidote. I thought that it had a malfunction because of your reaction, but it seems that you're okay now." "Yeah, I think so too," said Grace. Malfoy stood up and gave a hand to Grace. She courteously accepted it and Malfoy lifted Grace to her feet. "Draco, why were you ordered to give me the potion? What is it for?" "One by one, the students of Hogwarts will drink the tonic and fall under his spell. He wants this to be followed out immediately," replied Malfoy with a sly grin on his face. Grace was shocked by his answer. She didn't want anyone to have to go through what she just encountered. She knew that eventually, this would come to the demise of Harry. She had to stop Malfoy some how. "Draco, I don't like the sound of this," said Grace hastily. "In fact, I haven't liked too much of what's been going on lately. It's getting too dangerous. Someone is really going to get hurt soon. You already marred Harry and that got you into trouble. You aren't going to get away with this. I want out, Draco." This was said much to the surprise of Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at Grace and walked towards her. He stood nose to nose with her. Grace froze in her place, not knowing what was to become of her. "You want out, huh?" Malfoy queried. "Well, I don't think that can happen, Grace. You see, I own you now." Malfoy began to walk in a slow, tight circle around Grace. "This concoction that I spoke to you of is not just to be carried out by me," he whispered in Grace's ear from behind her. "If you try to say anything to those insolent Gryffindor friends of yours, the plan behind the potion will be planted on your hands. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" asked Malfoy as he completed his circle, ending up back in front of Grace. Grace trembled with fear. "You're blackmailing me?" she questioned with a quiver in her voice. Tears began to fall down her face. Malfoy wiped away her tears, leaving his hands on her face. "Do we have an understanding, Grace?" Malfoy inquired malevolently. Grace nodded her head slowly. Malfoy slipped two bottles of a clear, bubbly liquid into her robe pockets. "Let me know when you have completed your task," commanded Malfoy. "I'll be contacting you." With that, Malfoy kissed Grace's forehead and left. Grace stood still for a moment as if she couldn't move. She looked all around her and then quickly ran off towards Gryffindor Tower. The lights of the potions classroom flicked off and a shadow walked out. His eyes surreptitiously followed Grace until she was out of sight. The dark silhouette turned his head towards the direction of the Slytherin household. He strode to it, his cape flailing with momentum behind him.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy's Victory  
  
Grace was sitting in the common room by the fire. She had a large blanket wrapped around her. Books and papers were strewn all about her. She scratched her head with confusion. It was obvious that she was having trouble concentrating. The last night's events had been racing through her head. She couldn't get Malfoy's vile performance out of her mind. She wanted so badly to forget all of what he said, but the part about him owning her was haunting. Harry walked into the common room early in the morning. He was preparing for that day's quidditch match. It was the first of the season, and just happened to be against Slytherin. Harry saw Grace sitting on the floor. She was so frustrated that she threw her pencil on the ground and it rolled towards Harry and hit his feet. He picked it up and walked over to Grace. "Here you are," said Harry, handing Grace her pencil. "Oh, hi," Grace said, startled. "Thanks. I didn't see you there. I wouldn't have thrown my pencil if I had." "That's okay," said Harry. "May I sit?" "Yeah, of course," replied Grace. She slid over and moved some of her things out of the way for Harry to sit. She looked at him with admiration. She really did like Harry very much and she was worried that what she said last night may have had an effect on his feelings for her. "Um, Grace." Harry started, "I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know that something must have been wrong. I've never seen your eyes like that before. They were very cold and uninviting. What happened?" "I can't really explain it," Grace lied. "I don't know what came over me. I felt very strange. I'm sorry about the things I said. I didn't know that I was saying them at the time. I'm still very wary from it all. I can't focus on anything. I just wish I knew what happened." "I think I know," said Harry. "I know that you don't think anything bad about him, but I believe that Malfoy had something to do with it." "You know what? I agree," admitted Grace. "As hard as it is for me to say so, I think Malfoy had everything to do with it." Just then, Grace's eyes blinked uncontrollably. She was still experiencing some side effects from the antidote. Grace fainted on the ground. Harry held her, much the same way as Malfoy did the night before. "Grace!" Harry yelled. "Grace, are you okay?" When she came to, Grace saw Harry's face looking worriedly at her. She smiled at the sight. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Grace replied. "I'm just feeling a little off, that's all. But I'll be okay," she promised. She sat back up and drank some water next to her. "Does everyone else totally hate me now?" "No, I don't think so," responded Harry. "Ron was really freaked out. But he knew that something was wrong with you. He's never thought anything bad about you and he isn't about to start now. Madison and Hermione were very scared and very suspicious at first, but agreed that there was something very wrong and different about you. They still think that there's something evil about you. I'm sorry." "No, it's okay," said Grace. "I can't make them change their minds about me. They'll just have to realize it for themselves." "Well, I got to go get ready for the quidditch match today," said Harry. "I hope that you'll be there." "I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Grace with a big smile on her face. She felt content that things between her and Harry were better. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Madison in action on the quidditch field. She quickly gathered up her things and went to her room to get ready for the match.  
  
Grace made her way to the quidditch field. The weather was very nice but cold, however. The Christmas holiday was nearing. When Harry and his friends had received the list for the students who would be staying at the school during the holidays, they were surprised to see that nearly the entire was school had signed up. Grace wanted to wish Harry luck right before he played. She arrived at the practice room, but realized that someone had gotten there before she had. It was Malfoy. Grace stopped in her tracks. She saw him grinning smugly at her. She proceeded towards him, intending not to speak to him. "Hello, Grace. I do hope that you were on your way to wishing me good luck and not that Potter friend of yours," said Malfoy. "Ready for your first task?" Grace suddenly became very nervous. She tried to walk past him, but Malfoy blocked her path. "Don't think that you can just leave, Grace. Remember, I own you." The words echoed through Grace's ears. "Listen, Draco," began Grace, "I don't think that a quidditch game is the right place for this to happen." "I don't care what you think," snapped Malfoy. "Besides, this wasn't my choice. I have to be playing out there you know. But, orders are orders. Most of my team has already drunk theirs. Now, put this in Oliver Wood's water bottle." Malfoy handed Grace a similar bottle as before. "You're going to regret this, Malfoy," stated Grace as she took the bottle from his hands. "Oh, its Malfoy now is it?" asked Malfoy angrily. He pushed her up against the wall and cornered her. "I'm beginning to think that you aren't what I thought you were. You better watch your back." With that, Malfoy knocked on the big wooden doors to the practice room and left. Oliver opened them and saw Grace standing there bewildered. "Hey, come on in, Grace," welcomed Oliver. "We were actually just talking about you." "Hey, Grace," said Madison. "Listen, I was doing some thinking and, I realized that I haven't been very fair to you. After I saw you last night, I knew that something had to be wrong with you. I don't know what it was, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I hope that we can still be friends." Grace was astonished by this. She hugged Madison tightly like she never wanted to let go. They had missed each other's company very much. Grace felt bad for what she was about to do and knew that it was change everything that Madison had just said. Madison released the hug and let Grace talk to Harry. He welcomed her with a warm hug. They were both glad to be in each other's arms. "I just wanted to tell you good luck," said Grace, still wrapped in the comfort of Harry's embrace. "I hope that you do well." "Thanks," said Harry. They gazed into one another's eyes. It was a perfect moment that Grace never thought that she'd be experiencing. Madison was watching with excitement from behind. "Alright, everyone, time to get serious," Oliver butted in. Madison elbowed him in the stomach for interrupting the moment. As everyone hurried to get their broomsticks, Grace spotted Oliver's water bottle. She quickly poured the potion into his bottle and set it back where she found it. With a wave to Harry and Madison, Grace left the practice room and headed out to the quidditch field. She was afraid of the sight that she was about to witness. The seven Gryffindor players lined up with brooms in hand, awaiting the opening of the gates. Madison made her way up to the gates and stood in between Harry and Oliver. Taking Oliver's arm, she leaned into him. "It's funny how I always get nervous before I go on to the field, no matter how sure I am of what I'm about to do," Madison said, smiling up at Oliver. Oliver glowered down at her with hate in his eyes. Madison recognized the difference immediately. "Good luck," Madison smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Immediately she felt a force pushing her backwards.  
  
"Get off me! Can't you see that I have more important things to do right now? Stop distracting me!" Oliver yelled, pushing her off strongly. He turned away from her and faced the gates. Madison gaped at him. Shooting him an evil look, she turned on him too and faced Harry. Harry shrugged and gave her a confused look. Madison shrugged, sighing loudly.  
  
The gates opened and the 7 players flew out onto the field. They could hear the crowds cheering. One side would shout: "Gryffindor!" and as the other side shouted: "Slytherin!" Madam Hooch walked onto the field and bent down to the box containing the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch.  
  
"Now, I want a nice clean game. Both of you!" Madam Hooch said, looking at the players of both teams. Immediately she noticed differences in some of the Slytherin players, as well as in Oliver Wood. Shaking the thought from her head, she opened the trunk and blew her whistle. Without delay, the intense game began.  
  
"Slytherin has the Quaffle, he passes to Flint. Marcus Flint of Slytherin heads for the rings but nothing will get by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood. Alright, perhaps not." Lee Jordon said to the crowd. He was the sportscaster of the whole event and Flint had just scored one of the easiest passes on Oliver.  
  
"Oliver! What was that? It was so easy! Get with it!" Madison shouted to him as she passed by him on her broom. Oliver glared at her, enraged with anger. Flint was passed the Quaffle and chucked it as hard as he could towards the middle ring. Oliver grabbed the crimson ball and smirked, though not at Flint in mockery, but at Madison, infuriated with vehemence.  
  
"Wood has the Quaffle and it looks as though he's going to pass it to American Chaser Madison Adams who transferred to Hogwarts just this year." Lee started but was interrupted by McGonagall. ". Sorry Professor! Just thought they'd like the details on her!" Lee smiled sheepishly.  
  
Madison turned her head after hearing what Lee had just said. 'Was Oliver passing to her?' she thought to herself. 'He was always supposed to pass to Angelina right after unless there was a good reason not to.' Madison looked over towards Angelina and noticed that no Slytherins were to be seen anywhere near her. Glancing back to Oliver, the sly grin on his face was the last thing she could remember just before the Quaffle hit her on her right side, crushing her arm and sending her off her broom to the ground.  
  
The crowd gasped in shock. Grace broke into tears almost instantaneously. She saw Madison, lying on the ground, not knowing the extent of her injury, and fully aware that it was all her fault. Hermione put a comforting arm around Grace. 'She really does care.' Hermione thought to herself as she consoled Grace.  
  
Harry stopped himself. He had just started speeding down towards the Snitch but came to a screeching halt, seeing Madison lying on the ground. "What knocked her off?" Harry yelled over to George Weasley.  
  
"Wood threw the Quaffle directly at her as hard as he could!" George screamed back to him, watching the complete scene unravel below. Harry looked from Wood to Madison. Wood didn't even appear to care one way or the other about Grace's fate. He was more concerned about the result of the game and why it had been delayed. Some Slytherin players came over and praised Wood for his defeat. It was soon clear to everyone that the players were permeated with some possession.  
  
Something caught Harry's eye that he couldn't leave alone. The look in the eyes of the crazed players was the same that had overcome Grace's eyes just yesterday. Immediately, he began to look around for Grace. To his amazement, Harry had found Hermione soothing the distraught figure of Grace. With her face buried in her hands, Grace was weeping uncontrollably over the chances of her friend's recovery. "This will be a delay of game!" Madam Hooch shouted to all the players. "There is something gravely mistaken with the lot of you and I think it best that the game is postponed! You all may return to your normal afternoon activities. The game rescheduling will be talked about immediately," called out Madam Hooch.  
  
"I couldn't believe it!" Hermione cried out. "There you were, Madison, sitting on your broom waiting for him to throw the Quaffle and he just flung it at you!" Hermione told him. "I don't know what came over him."  
  
"Well, I'll be talking to him later today, you can count on that," Madison said, lying down slowly on her bed. She walked away with a broken arm and some very nasty looking scrapes and bruises. Though she was lucky to have encountered such minute injuries, the pain of them was nonetheless painful and agonizing. "Madam Pomfrey says I'll be as good as new in just a week. She said I should lay off Quidditch, though. She mended the bones but she wants it to rest." Just then, Harry, Grace, and Ron came into the hospital wing. They all had very serious looks upon their faces. Madison sat up and welcomed them. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. Hey, Harry, did you manage to talk to Oliver after the game?" asked Madison with hope. Ron and Grace both looked at Harry anxiously and then back at Madison. Madison suspected something was wrong right away. She looked questioningly at Harry, wanting him to fess up. "Yes, I did speak to him," admitted Harry. "Madison, are you sure you want to hear this?" She nodded profoundly at him. "Okay, then. well, he didn't want to come see you. He told me that he doesn't want you on the team anymore. He said that anyone who can't stay on their broom long enough to catch a pass doesn't deserve to play for his team. He also said that he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Then he just walked off with some Slytherin folk." Madison fell back onto her pillow with disbelief. She wanted to believe that Harry was lying. She quickly checked his eyes to make sure that he wasn't under the same spell that Oliver appeared to be. Harry looked kindly at her with deep eyes. She saw the same kindness there that she did the first time she saw him. Madam Pomfrey came into the wing and noticed all of Madison's visitors. "Okay, all of you out," she said. "Miss Adams needs her rest and she isn't supposed to have any visitors in the first place. You more than anyone should know this Mister Potter," she said with a grin on her face. The others left Madison to rest in her hospital bed. They all went back to the common room. No one knew what to do. They all soon went to bed to get ready for class the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Reality and Consequences  
  
It can be said that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is far from normal, but the episodes that had been taking place of late only ostracized the severity of the school's exclusivity. The days seemed to become more and more abnormal as time went by. The Christmas vacation was now over and everyone was dreading coming back to class. The five young Gryffindors were wandering harmlessly around the corridors of Hogwarts. Their morning break was coming to an end. They soon had to make their way to their Potions class down in the dungeons. Madison glanced around at the students as she walked by. They all had the same look of hatred and fury, even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. While in the midst of watching an argument break out between Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, someone bumped forcefully into her, knocking both her and her books to the ground. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Grace bent down to help her pick up the books.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going next time, Madison? First, you can't catch a Quaffle and now you can barely stand on your on two feet. I think it's time YOU get with it," Oliver said to her with a glare. Madison turned away from him coldly, attempting to conceal her forthcoming emotions. "Thanks," Madison told her friends. "By the way," she said bravely, turning back to face Oliver, "I meant to give you this the other day, when you knocked me off my broom." Madison paused. She unfastened the heart necklace that Oliver had given her on their one month anniversary and placed it in his unwilling hand. Madison turned to face her friends. They walked off, closely following Madison "Are you alright, Madison?" Hermione said, as she came up next to her. Madison's eyes began to well up with tears. She had tried to be strong, and was confident that she didn't show how much Oliver had hurt her. Before she had the chance to respond, Malfoy began to speak.  
  
"Come on, Grace, we have some things to do before we head to Potions," Malfoy said, reaching for her hand. Harry glared icily at Malfoy's outstretched hand. Grace looked around. Madison and Hermione watched her, waiting to see where her loyalty lied, while Ron and Harry looked at her with confusion as to why Malfoy needed to talk to her. They were all surprised to see a look of threat upon Malfoy's face. "It's not that important, is it Draco? We can talk later. I need to get to Potions early today so Snape doesn't get upset with us," Grace tried to tell him. Malfoy looked at her, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"What was that, Grace?" Malfoy asked. Grace bit her bottom lip and hesitated. Grace stood firmly and unmoved. It was apparent that she had no intention of leaving with Malfoy. "Well, I see that you're not going to accept my proposal. I just hope you realize the consequences of your actions."  
  
"What was that about?" questioned Ron. "Nothing," replied Grace. "The reality of the matter is Malfoy thinks that he and I have some connection. He tries persistently to get me to go along with some of his evil plans, most of which are aimed at Harry. Of course," Grace said as she looked amorously at Harry, "I could never do anything like that." Harry smiled at her. The others seemed impressed with answer and dropped the issue. "Let's just go," Madison sighed as they all walked slowly to their Potions classroom. As the students neared the dungeons, they heard a recognizable voice. "It's McGonagall! What's she doing down near the dungeons?" Harry asked. Professor McGonagall usually stayed away from the dungeons.  
  
"Something critically wrong is stirring, Professor," they heard McGonagall say. They heard yet another unmistakable voice.  
  
"I know, Professor McGonagall. I'm doing my best to learn more of what is taking over Hogwarts. I don't understand it any more than you do," They all heard Snape tell McGonagall.  
  
"The students, professor, have you looked in their eyes? For my Gryffindors, the brave and strong passions in their eyes have been interchanged with abhorrence and ferocity," McGonagall told him. "Does this show any kind of sign of any potion you know of, Professor?" asked the elder Professor.  
  
"The signs are not yet severe, Professor. The hate you see in their eyes could be the first stage of many potions. I can not tell you anything that could be positive or even remotely close to what could be going on at Hogwarts," Snape told her. "Gryffindors!!" He shouted, looking straight at the five students as they rounded the corner. Hermione, Madison, Harry, Ron and Grace looked at the two professors. "What are you all doing here? Explain yourselves," McGonagall said in her usual manner. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Grace went silent as Madison looked around at all of them. "Well, um, we we're headed to Potions class, Professor," Madison said sweetly.  
  
"What are five suspicious Gryffindors, such as yourselves, doing in class so early?" Snape asked, curious of their intentions.  
  
"We absolutely detest being late to your class, Professor, so we thought we would get here early for once. We know how much you hate it when we're late and the last thing any of us need is to get more points deducted from Gryffindor," Hermione spoke with a simple smile.  
  
"Very well. I will speak with you later, Professor." McGonagall said to Snape as she walked away quickly from the dungeons. Once McGonagall had left the hall, Snape glared at the five Gryffindors as he walked quickly by them as if he had never run into them at all. The usual benevolence that Snape had shown for Grace was gone. Potions class was very long and tedious. Snape continued to lecture about asphodel roots, much to the dismay of the students. When the bell rung, the students raucously packed their bags. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Elliott," said Snape vociferously. All action came to a halt. "I need to see both of you immediately." Malfoy looked over at Grace with a devious grin. The two of them walked up to Snape's desk. They waited to begin the conversation until the classroom had emptied. Seeing the look on Snape's face, all of the students scurried out of class. The remaining Gryffindors wanted to hear more of this conversation between Snape, Malfoy, and Grace. They quickly ran into a nearby storage closet and left the door slightly ajar. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madison huddled up closely together.  
  
"I do hope that you two know why you're in here," said Snape. "I few nights ago, I heard you talking down in the dungeons. I was listening and heard most of what was said. I agree with Grace, Malfoy, in that dangerous things are happening here lately."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Ron who somehow managed to land himself in the back of the bunch. Hermione, who was positioned right near the door, could make out most of what was said. "I think that Snape said he agreed with Grace and all of the dangerous things that are occurring." "Yeah, I heard that too," confirmed Madison. "She looked up at Harry and said, "It looks as though Grace may have something to do with the way people have been acting after all. Maybe we were right about her in the first place." "Let's just wait and see what we hear," said Harry. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."  
  
"Professor Snape, I'm not sure what you heard, or what you think you heard, but I assure that there was no wrong doing on our parts," Malfoy said trying to be convincing. "Malfoy, there's no use in lying," said Grace. "Snape knows what he heard and it just so happened to be us talking." She turned to Snape. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry for what you heard. I'm not exactly certain as to what part of it that you heard, but I assure you that I can explain." "Please, do," replied Snape. "I was in a very bad mood that day. Something had come over me. Malfoy found a remedy to my supposed illness and took me down here to give it to me. He didn't want it to look as if he was giving me a potion or anything. The medicine that he gave me made had very bad side effects. He then told me about some sort of potion that he heard about. It sounded very similar to what's been happening to students lately." "Yes, that's exactly right," said Malfoy.  
  
Hermione and Madison looked at each other in shock. Ron and Harry were anxious to know what they heard. "What is it?" asked Harry warily. He didn't want to hear any bad news about Grace. "It appears that Malfoy gave Grace a potion that day to make her act the way she was. Then he took her down here after they left. He gave her an antidote for it. Then he told her all about the potion. That's what's been taking over Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Yeah, and Malfoy agreed with Grace's admitting," said Hermione. Harry and Ron couldn't believe their ears. Ron looked at Harry with confusion. They all continued to listen in.  
  
"Well, this is very interesting," said Snape. "It sounds as if Grace had fallen victim to your plan, Malfoy. Now, I have directions for you to follow. Malfoy, tell me everything you know about this potion. It needs to be stopped immediately. Grace, please see Madam Pomfrey and see if she can't even out the side effects." "That's it?" asked Grace. "We're not in trouble? We aren't going to be punished?" "Not unless you want to be," Snape said and he made a half smile at Grace. Malfoy began to speak of all the new about the potion. Grace gaped at him, as every word out of Malfoy's mouth was a lie. She was in more of a dilemma than she had ever thought she could be. She wanted to tell all her friends in Gryffindor about this right away. But, she didn't want to be blamed for the potion and risk losing all her friends.  
  
"What's happening?" "I can't hear anything!" "Stop pushing me! I can't her either!" "What are they saying? Is it over?" "Will everyone please shut up!" yelled Hermione in her loudest whisper.  
  
The heads of Snape, Grace, and Malfoy all turned in the direction of the noise. "This conversation is finished," said Snape. "I hope that you both do as I asked. I will be checking in with both of you to ensure that your tasks are completed." Snape left the room with another look in the direction of the storage closet. He then retreated to his office for some thought on what Malfoy just told him. "You're not going to like this Harry," said Hermione. "Malfoy and Grace were given orders by Snape. Malfoy was discussing the potion with him. I couldn't hear any of it. But we now know that the three of them are in on this together." They began to open the door of the storage closet, but still saw Grace and Malfoy in the room. They opened the door just wide enough so that they could all see what was going on. "Thanks for what you said, Grace," Malfoy said courteously. "I would be lost without your help. This definitely makes up for your behavior in the halls earlier. You're lucky that this opportunity arose for you to redeem yourself." "Forget it, okay," said Grace. "I wasn't going recite all that night's proceedings for Snape. I'm only doing this because I have no other choice. I'm going now." Malfoy grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her into him. He kissed her forcefully, but with passion. She managed to push herself away and left the room quickly. Malfoy followed behind her. Hermione, Madison, and Ron left the closet with disbelief. Harry, unable to function, remained standing in the closet. He was in awe of the display he just viewed. "Harry, I know what you must be feeling."started Hermione. "No, you don't, Hermione!" shouted Harry. "You have no idea at all what I'm feeling. I finally find the girl of my dreams and I just saw her kissing one of my enemies. Until that happens to you, Hermione, you will never know what I'm feeling." With that, Harry stormed out of the room. He didn't know where to go, but he knew that he just wanted to get away from it all. The others left the dungeon and headed for Gryffindor tower. Neither of them followed Harry or attempted to. They all knew that he was right and that he had to be alone. Madison and Ron had empty pits in their stomachs. They never wanted to believe that Madison was capable of such treachery. But, it turned out that Hermione was once again right. Generally, Hermione would be feeling triumph after such a victorious event. Instead, she felt hurt that her friends were all in turmoil. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, and hopefully find some closure for her friends.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
  
  
  
The Guidance of Sirius  
  
Grace sat quietly in the common room that evening. She was thinking through that night's events in her mind. The fact that many students were now infected with this disease like potion was getting to her. She had never done anything treacherous before in her life. Thoughts of regret were now filling her mind. She regretted ever trusting Malfoy. She was unaware of his sinfulness when he first encountered her. She regretted her decision to continue on with Malfoy's plan. She was repentant for ever making Harry trust her. She was overall regretful for coming to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Madison all plundered in to the common room. They had come straight from the dungeons. They saw Grace sitting by herself at one of the tables. "Should we say anything?" whispered Ron. Grace, suddenly aware of voices behind her, turned her head to face them. Unaware that they had all heard her conversation that evening, Grace began, "Hi guys. Why so glum?" The three looked at each other, wondering what to do. Neither of them felt much like yelling at Grace. It would only have made matters worse than they were, as hard as that seemed. Hermione, being the most intelligent of the three, stepped forward to speak. She was most capable of being practical, yet harsh in the same meaning. She started, "Grace, we need to talk, all of us. I wish that Harry was here, but he needs some time alone." She hesitated some and Grace looked at her with worry in her eyes. "Listen Grace, we heard your conversation with Snape and Malfoy earlier. I know that we shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but one can never tell what kind of deceitfulness is going on behind lines. We heard it all, Grace. We know that you and Snape and Malfoy are all working together in some way." "We also know that you three are responsible for the way that the students have been acting lately," said Madison stepping forward. "Hermione and I have been suspecting something all along, as you may know, but we never thought that you were capable of something like this. I don't know what's gotten into you." "I feel so ashamed," said Ron angrily. "I defended you every time that someone said something bad about you. I helped Harry convey his true feelings for you. I watched as you entranced him. I wanted so badly to believe that I was right about you. I can't believe you did this to us. I can't believe you did this to Harry!" yelled Ron. Grace sat stunned and petrified. She had not the energy or the will to fight back. She wanted to tell them the truth more than anything. However, at this point, they would never believe her. Tears were rolling down Grace's face. She had reached the lowest point in her life and believed that she would remain there for eternity. She didn't know of any way to undo what she's done or to make it go away. The entrance to the common room was suddenly honored with Harry's presence. They all turned to face him. "I have something to say and I want all of you to pay attention," stated Harry. "No one is to dishonor Grace anymore. We all know what she did and that can't be changed. Lecturing and discerning her will do no good. It would, in fact, be better if none of us spoke to her for awhile. As for you, Grace, it hard for me to say, but I want nothing to do with you. Please don't address me in any way, shape, or form. Please don't talk about me to people, if you can indeed find someone willing to talk to you. There are only two things that are left for you to do: you can either continue with your sedition and bring terror to Hogwarts, or undo what you've done and help restore the respect and nobility that Hogwarts carries. Either way, it is likely that no one will change their thoughts of you much. I'm sorry for being rash, but it had to be said." Harry retreated to his sleeping quarters. Ron followed not too far behind. Madison and Hermione left together. Grace was once again left alone. She was now beyond the point of tears and was in utter desolation. She considered different ways that may help her to solve this quandary. A thought came to mind. She realized that it was her only choice. She was unsure as to whether or not it would work, but she had no other option. She took out some paper from her book bag and began to write a letter. She wrote for hours on end. Her completed correspondence was near five pages in length. Grace grew tired and fell asleep on the common room floor. The next day, she would send her letter in hopes for some guidance.  
  
Hermione and Madison woke early the next morning. It was a Saturday and they had a lot of studying to do. The teachers had just announced that their finals were going to be very difficult this year and Madison was worried since she needed much help with many of her classes. When they walked into the common room, they saw Grace lying on the floor asleep. Feeling some pity for her, Madison grabbed a blanket from her room and placed in Grace. The two of them left to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for some breakfast. All were being tutored by Hermione. Around noontime, Grace awoke. She noticed that she was in the middle of the floor. Some first years were snickering in a corner. She got up and retreated to her room. When she was dressed and had her letter in hand, Grace left for the Great Hall for some much needed food. She thought that she would stop by the Owlery first to send off her letter. When she was in the Owlery, Grace made her way to one of the owls provided by the school. She tied her letter to the owl's leg with some string. She glanced over to her left and saw Harry and Ron sending Hedwig on a flight as well. Harry and Ron turned their heads from Grace and proceeded in tying Harry's letter to Hedwig's leg. Grace left the Owlery and went to Great Hall for lunch. Grace sat at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. Not even the first years would sit with her. She felt that everyone was staring at her with hatred. She ate quickly and then left for the outside study grounds. She had to study as well for the last few days had not allowed her much time for schoolwork.  
  
The next few weeks were much of the same. It was nearing February and she was wondering if anything was going to change. Grace found herself sitting alone once again at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The sudden sounds of owls were heard above her. She looked up hopefully. An owl came toward her with a letter in its beak. It dropped the envelope into Grace's hands and then flew back out the windows above. Grace opened the letter quickly and noticed that it was in response to hers. Before she got a chance to read it, a figure shadowed her. Grace looked up to see Harry standing across from her, a letter in hand. "What makes you think that you can write a letter to my godfather telling him lies?" said Harry sternly. "No is even supposed to know where he is, except for me. You had no right to contact him. Telling him lies in order for him tell me to forgive you and hear you out was a stupid idea Grace!" "He told you to forgive me?" asked Grace with hope. Sirius must have understood what she had written to him and had agreed to help her. "Yes he did," said Harry. "Believe me; I love my godfather very much. He's my only true family. But, I can still think that he makes bad judgment calls occasionally and I think that this is one of those times. Don't think that you can do this again. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, Harry walked back to Hermione, Ron, and Madison. Grace began to look at her letter when Malfoy appeared next to her. She tucked the letter away into her robes. "It looks as though Harry Potter wasn't your knight in shining armor after all," snared Malfoy. "I told you so. You should have just believed that I was right for you all along. Will you meet me tonight in the outside study grounds?" Grace contemplated Malfoy's offer and was now beginning to find a way out her despondency. She looked sweetly at Malfoy and said, "Of course, Draco. I would love to. I'm sorry that I undermined you for so long. You were right from the start. You are the right one for me not that dreaded Harry Potter. I'll see you tonight." Grace got up and kissed Malfoy on the cheek. She strode off back to her common room quickly. She needed to read what Sirius had written to her and prepare for her meeting with Malfoy that evening. CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
  
  
  
The Emerald Haze  
  
Sitting in the common room, Grace looked around cautiously to ensure that no one was around to watch her. When she felt that the coast was clear, she pulled the letter out from her robes. She opened the envelope and read its contents: "Dear Grace, Thank you very much for contacting me. I was very unsure at first why you would be trying to reach me, but after reading your letter, I am very glad that you wrote. I am Harry's legal guardian and I care very much about him. It's nice to hear that you also are fond of him and I am glad that you want to stop all plans against hurting him. I am, however, very upset to hear that you were interested in betraying him. I would die if something happened to my godson. Now, about getting you help. I have an idea but it will not be one that will be easy. First, you must befriend Draco Malfoy and as many of his friends as possible. You must then disconnect all ties that you have with your Gryffindor friends. Next, you will need to get the potion from Malfoy as soon as possible. When that is completed, you must then get in contact with Hermione. She will be able to assist you in finding out the ingredients for an antidote. Then you must find a way to give this antidote to all those who are infected. I hope that this can help you. You must be sure not to let anyone know of this, especially not Snape. He is very suspicious and will not think that you are doing these things out of good. I do hope this works. Harry needs to be protected -Sirius Grace now knew what needed to be done. She glanced at a clock on the wall and noticed that it was nearly midnight. She needed to start heading out to meet Malfoy. She hoped that she would be able to go through with this mission to the end. She didn't want to have to get any closer to Draco Malfoy than she already was. She felt sickened after having kissed Malfoy earlier. Grace left the common room quietly and made her way down to the outside study grounds. She was careful not to be seen by Filch or Mrs. Norris. She ran into Peeves on the way there. Because of his adoration for Grace, he didn't say anything. He even promised to keep Filch off her trail. When Grace reached the meeting place, she saw Malfoy and a tall hooded figure. She stopped in her tracks and looked frightened. She thought back to what Sirius had told her and recomposed herself. She then walked proudly to the two people waiting. "Hello, Grace," said the hooded figure in a low voice. "I haven't spoken to you in some time now. Have you completed your tasks?" "Yes, sir, I have," said Grace truthfully. She regretted infecting all the people she did with the potion but knew that it had to be done. "There are some set backs, however." "Really?" questioned the voice with some anger. "Tell me of these problems." "Harry Potter and his friends snuck into a meeting that Draco and I had with Professor Snape. From what they heard of it, they believe that we are both responsible for the potion. It appears that we have something to be aware of." "Not to worry," said the voice. "Harry Potter will be taken care of soon." Fear arose within Grace. She wanted to question the voice, but didn't dare. She needed to keep her charade going. "Yes, it will be a victory," stated Malfoy. "It's all ready to be sought through. We are waiting for the right time." "Very well," said the voice. "I must go now. Both of you should continue with your plans. I will let you know when to take action against Harry Potter. Goodbye." With a swing of his cape, the figure disappeared. Malfoy looked over at Grace. "Something is different about you, Grace," said Malfoy. "I noticed it early today when you agreed to meet tonight." Grace became worried. The look showed on her face. "Don't worry," said Malfoy. "Everyone appears to be enthralled with Harry Potter. I didn't think that you would be the only one not too. But, now that he's deceived you and shunned you from him, you were able to realize that he means nothing to you. I'm glad that you've come to know that you and I should be together. It was very noticeable." Grace smiled. She was worried that Malfoy had suspected her of trying to play him, as she was. She was glad to know that he was still very ignorant and had no clue as to her true intents. "You couldn't be more right," said Grace. "We should get back now before we are found out." The two separated and walked back to their own towers. Neither of them was caught on their way back. No one even had a suspicion that they had met that night. Grace had trouble sleeping that night. She knew that the next few weeks were going to be one of the hardest days of her life. She didn't want to deceive her friends anymore than she already had, but it was the only option. The future was going to hold surprised in many different ways.  
  
It was now mid-April and the term was almost done. Grace woke suddenly one morning. The day was cold and rainy, like many of the other recent days, all of which fit her mood completely. She slipped on her Gryffindor robes and for the first time when she looked into the mirror, she knew she didn't deserve the robes she wore. The only thing she deserved were the cold feelings that she felt inside and the stares of hatred that she received from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Madison. She felt her stomach grumble and walked down the stairs, into the Gryffindor Common Room. She noticed Hermione and Madison sitting in two comfortable chairs, sipping hot chocolate and studying in a quiet, peaceful surrounding. Grace just glanced at them before she walked by. She knew they didn't want her to talk to them. Before she exited the swinging door, Grace heard Madison say to Hermione in a little louder than a whisper, "The least she could do is try and talk to us." Hermione nodded as Grace just bowed her head and left the common room.  
  
Grace sat alone yet again at the end of the Gryffindor Table. There were few students that didn't have the nasty glare in their eyes. Her head was always bowed for she was ashamed to look into the eyes of her own work. Madison entered the hall and sneered at Grace as she walked by and sat down with Harry and Ron. Grace shook her head. It was all too much to handle. As she began to contemplate the idea of revealing everything to Harry and everyone, Malfoy appeared by her side. "You need to come with me," said Malfoy holding out his hand for Grace. Harry looked over towards Grace to see how she was holding up. His feelings for her had not changed though he felt much resentment towards her. He saw Malfoy outstretched hand and a smile on Grace's face. He knew now that it was beyond hope. Grace took Malfoy's hand and they walked out of the Great Hall. As they walked by the Gryffindor table, Grace looked over at Harry. Their eyes made contact for a brief moment before Harry shifted contact and looked down at his plate. Madison and Ron both had disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
Before anyone could bring up the subject of Grace, Harry asked quickly, "Where's Hermione?" Madison smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Poor Hermione, she's stressing over finals. I needed a break from all that cramming," Madison said, shoving food fully into her mouth.  
  
"I never could understand how Hermione could always study, study and study. There are some times when I just feel like my brain is too full from studying and I'm going to explode," Ron said, gesturing his head blowing up. Harry and Madison laughed aloud.  
  
"I highly doubt your head could ever be that full of information, Ron," Madison smirked as Ron just laughed.  
  
"Hey, do you know where all the professors are?" Ron asked, seeing that the front table that was usually filled with the school's faculty was completely deserted.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. Maybe they're trying to figure out what is going on around the school. Either that or planning some excruciatingly hard finals for us," Harry thought out loud as Madison nodded in agreement.   
  
In the blink of an eye, the Great Hall went deadly black. Madison reached for Harry's hand and grabbed it tightly. "What's going on?" She shouted over the screams of the other students. No one could see anything going on around them. The whole hall had become completely dark. Madison squeezed Harry's hand and just as she did she felt his hand get pulled away with such a force it almost made her fall over. "Harry!" She shouted.  
  
"What happened, Madison!?" Ron shouted in the darkness as people around him began to cough. Ron too felt a burning sensation in her throat.  
  
"I don't know, Ron!" Madison coughed. "He was holding onto my hand and now he's not! What's going on, Ron? It feels like something is closing off my air supply!" Madison shouted, trying to get air to her lungs.  
  
The lights came on instantly and Madison and Ron saw green smoke filling up the Great Hall. Ron looked straight at Madison and they saw the fear in each other's eyes. Still looking at each other, their eye sight became faint and then the room turned dark as they fainted to the ground.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I question you as to what has occurred?" McGonagall asked intensely as they walked into the Great Hall, seeing their students lying on the ground.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue, Minerva," Dumbledore said, looking intently at his students.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked as she ran into the Great Hall. "I was studying in the common room when I decided to come down here. Madison! Ron!" Hermione shouted as she ran over to their side.  
  
"Professor Snape, where were you when all of this occurred?" Dumbledore asked the professor. Grace and Malfoy stood by his side.  
  
"I was having a talk with two of the students, Professor Dumbledore. What has happened? Where are the other Professors?" Snape asked. Malfoy and Grace just stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, Malfoy with a grin on her face and Grace with a look of concealed shock. Hermione glared at them. She had a feeling that they had something to do with this.  
  
"I don't know where all of the teachers have gone. Perhaps they are working hard on their finals," Dumbledore told Snape.  
  
"That's where I was when I heard all of the screaming," attested Professor McGonagall. "The children were lying strewn all throughout the hall as they are right now when I came in. What are we supposed to do, Albus? All of our students will for sure not be able to be in our hospital wing. There is not enough room," McGonagall said, concerned for her students.  
  
"I will put them in their beds and we will let them sleep until they wake. I don't know what has occurred, but I think it is best we send all of the students to their chambers and then send notices to the Ministry of Magic as well as their parents. I have a slight intuition that this school year may be over before summer," Dumbledore said in a warning tone.  
  
Madison's eyes began to flutter open. She opened them without warning and made Hermione scream and jump back.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked. "You're alive!!" Hermione shouted, ignoring Professor McGonagall's question altogether. "I can't believe it! You're the first one to wake up! What happened Madison, tell us everything," Hermione said quickly as Madison sat up.  
  
"The Hall went dark. I couldn't see a thing. I grabbed Harry's hand and I was screaming for Ron. Everyone was screaming and no one knew what to do. I squeezed Harry's hand tight. Harry! Where's Harry? Where is he?" Madison said, looking around for Harry.  
  
"Miss Adams, I'm sure Harry is here somewhere. He probably got lost in all the confusion. Would you please continue with your story?" Dumbledore said as he sat down on the Gryffindor Table next to Madison. Madison took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I was holding on to Harry's hand tightly when all of a sudden, it was pulled out of my hand, almost. The force was so great I nearly fell over. Then I shouted for Ron and we didn't know what was going on. It started to get really hard to breathe, like something was closing my throat. The lights flashed on quickly and I looked into Ron's eyes and then everything went black." Madison said, looking directly at Dumbledore. "And there was green smoke all around! I think that's what was making everyone choke."  
  
"A green smoke.it appears that Hogwarts has encountered The Emerald Haze," said Dumbledore as Professors McGonagall and Snape looked stunned. Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand. With a slight wave, red sparks flew out and the unconscious students were no longer lying on the ground, but now sleeping up in their own beds as if it were the middle of the night. "Professor, what will happen to the school?" Grace finally piped up. "Will we all have to go home?" Grace asked, dreading the day she might hear Dumbledore say that term would end sooner than normal. She would have to go home and she didn't want to. She had a lot of work still to be done and if she was sent home, she would be unable to set things right. She was almost in tears, but mostly over the fact that Harry seemed to be gone. She knew that Malfoy and the hooded figure she saw a while back had everything to do with this.  
  
"That's not something I should discuss with anyone just yet, Miss Elliot. It is a hard decision to make and the rest of the Professors and me will have to think long and hard about it. I want you to rest, though, and try not to worry too much about what happened. Everything will be fine," Dumbledore spoke in a gentle manner, soothing everyone in the room, including Grace.  
  
Madison and Hermione exited the Great Hall and walked up to their sleeping quarters. As they reached their chamber, Hermione looked to Madison with a glimpse in her eyes that screamed fear.  
  
"I noticed that Malfoy, Grace, and Snape were all outside of the Great Hall when I came in. They looked very suspicious. I think that our situation with Grace is much worse than we thought. What you were saying about Harry earlier, Madison? Do you think someone snatched him up when the lights went out?" Hermione asked as they stepped into their room.  
  
Madison looked back into Hermione's eyes with that same look. "That's exactly what I think, Hermione. I have a feeling deep inside that Harry's not safe, wherever he might be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's Mistake  
  
Silence echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. The mysterious disappearance of Harry had become well known fact among the students. It was nearly a month since Harry had been gone and all of his friend's were beginning to think the worst. Not a soul in the castle knew what to say about the inexplicable departure. Except maybe a few.  
  
"That Harry Potter, I never liked him I tell you. Nothing but a nuisance that boy was on the Quidditch field and a waste of perfectly good talent," Oliver Wood told several people every chance he could get.  
  
"It was Snape, Grace and Malfoy, I know it. None of them were in the hall when it happened," Madison told several skeptical Gryffindor friends who hadn't been taken over by the potion just yet.  
  
In classes, the teachers were silent and spoke nothing of the disappearance of the most famous child at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated yet again that morning. Their finals were nearing and summer was nearing.  
  
"Have you conspired a plan yet, Hermione? The sooner we get Harry back the less chance they have of planning the closure of the school," Madison spoke up that morning at breakfast. "I haven't had the faintest idea for a plan yet, but I'm working on it." Hermione said back with a shrug.  
  
"Hermione, Madison, it's a letter for Harry. It's from Hagrid," Ron said, tearing open the letter.  
  
"He must not know about Harry yet. He's going to be so devastated. We should leave breakfast a little early and tell him the news in person," Hermione suggested.  
  
"But Hagrid is a so-called Hogwarts teacher. Shouldn't he have been notified immediately after the news got to all the teachers?" Madison asked.  
  
"It was sent a little over a week ago! This was before Harry disappeared. Hagrid wanted to tell Harry about something. Listen, it says: "Harry- Wanted ter talk ter yeh about the happenin's of the castle. Don' bring Hermione, Ron er Madison when yeh come. Don' want ter attract attention. Hagrid." Ron read the letter off.   
  
"But if this was sent so long ago, why didn't Harry receive it earlier than now?" Madison asked, looking at the date on the letter. Hagrid always wrote the date on the letters. Madison's face twisted. "Wait a minute, wasn't Hagrid off visiting Madame, wait a minute.didn't he just get back from seeing Madame Maxime a week ago? This letter was sent before he got back!" Madison sat up straight with question.  
  
"You're right, Madison. Oh, you're a genius!" Hermione smiled. "Someone has been trying to kidnap Harry all along!" She took the note from Ron's hands. "This envelope was already opened before we ever found it. It was all part of a bigger plan. I think that Harry did get this letter and that he didn't tell us about it. He probably figured that we would all have blamed it on Grace or something, which we all know that we would have. So, he completely ignored it. Whoever wrote this letter was hoping to get Harry alone in order to kidnap him. Since Harry never showed, that's why the big disturbance was put upon the school, to ensure that Harry was captured this time," Hermione guessed.  
  
"Of course! But who would be so stupid to think Harry wouldn't bring us along with a note like that? Besides, the letter doesn't even sound like Hagrid wrote it." Ron stated, reading the letter again. "I think that Grace may have written it," said Hermione slyly. She knew that Harry ignored the letter in order to prevent himself from hearing that exact statement. "That's impossible!" stated Madison defensively. She wanted so badly for Grace not to be a part of Harry's disappearance. Though she detested her for all things that had happened, Madison knew that Grace really did like Harry. "That's not Grace's handwriting. Believe me, I would know. It's not Malfoy's either. His is so illegible that no one can read it. And we all know that it's not Snape's." "So what you're saying is that you think there's someone else in on this?" gulped Ron. "That's exactly what I think," said Madison. "There can only be one person behind all of this, and I think that you both know who I mean," said Hermione looking both of them in the eyes. Madison and Ron nodded as they all said, "You-know-who!"  
  
The three Gryffindor students got up from the table. Everyone in the Great Hall had begun to file out of the hall to go to class. Hermione shoved the letter into her pocket as the three of them headed for their classroom.  
  
Madison was almost to Potions class when she looked down to her surprisingly light book bag only to realize she was missing all of her Potions supplies. "How could I be so stupid?" Madison exclaimed. "Snape is going to kill me when he sees me without my supplies. I'll meet you two in class." Madison said quickly as she turned on her heel and began to walk fast to the Gryffindor Tower. As she turned, she headed right into a hard body and fell down on the ground, the books she did have went falling to the ground. "Excuse you! Next time why don't you get out of my way and watch where you're going?" a female voice called out harshly to the blonde on the ground picking up her books. Madison stood up quickly with a glare in her eye. She knew who had bumped into her from the moment she heard the voice. Looking into the eyes of her old best friend, she shook her head. "The worst part, Grace, is that you're not even under a spell. You're doing this from the pure evilness that lies within your very soul and heart," Madison stated, shaking her head. She quickly ran into up to her dormitory to get her supplies as Grace stood blank-faced in Madison's direction. She had grown somewhat apathetic to the whole situation and was no longer surprised by her actions. Laughing wickedly at her side, Malfoy took hold of Grace's hand and walked to their potions class.  
  
Ron and Madison didn't know what to do about their situation with Grace. Even Hermione didn't have any thoughts. Their minds were concentrated on Harry's mysterious disappearance. Neither of them knew the extent of Grace's wrong doings, so they couldn't come up with any sort of plan to stop her. They couldn't go to any teachers because they didn't have any hard evidence against Grace, Malfoy, or Snape. They also knew that known of the teaching staff would believe that Snape was responsible after surviving four years of accusations. Just when they thought that all hope had run out, Hermione had an idea. She told Ron and Madison to follow her. Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Madison following close behind. "Where are we going," Ron panted. They made their way to the outside study grounds. Just then, Madison and Ron saw where they were headed. "HAGRID!" Ron and Madison yelled together and ran faster than before, nearly passing up Hermione. They all pounded on the oversized wooden door to Hagrid's hut. Fang could be heard barking inside. The door of the hut opened and Hagrid stood at the entrance. "Can I help ye?" he asked with a smile on his face. The three Gryffindors quickly made their way inside the hut and Hagrid closed the door behind them. "I feel as tho' I haven' spoken to ye in a while," said Hagrid. "I was away visitin' Madame Maxine. I needed to set some things straight with her an' the other giants. I needed to make sure that they were ready to take action in case there was another attack from You-Know-Who." "We've been missing you too Hagrid," said Ron. "We need your help though." "Is that right?" asked Hagrid curiously. He knew that whenever they came for his help, there was usually no good to come out of it. However, he thought that it may have had something to do with helping find Harry. Hermione explained their situation. Hagrid had not formally met Grace, but didn't think that she was capable of what was being said. "Well, I don' know what to tell ye," said Hagrid. "The only thing I can tell ye' is that you can follow her if ye really wan' to find somethin' out abou' her." Why hadn't they thought about this before? It seemed like the simplest idea. They thanked Hagrid and ran back to their common room to devise a plan.  
  
Over the next week, Hermione, Ron, and Madison took turns following Grace during the school day. It was getting difficult, however, ever since Grace decided to sit at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall during meal times. During classes, they all tried sit near Grace, but Malfoy and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, made that nearly impossible. Each night, Hermione, Ron, and Madison took turns watching the common room at night. Ron had managed to fall asleep both times that he stood watch. Fortunately for him, there was nothing for him to miss. Tonight, it was Hermione's turn. She had her first final tomorrow and it was a little known fact that Hermione never slept the night before a final. So was too nervous for her test to sleep, so she was positive that she would be wide awake to watch for Grace. It was nearing midnight when Hermione heard a noise from her dormitory. She looked up from her books in the corner and saw a dark figure leave the room. She hid in the shadows of the common room. Grace looked around the room to make sure that no one saw her. She snuck out the door of the common room. Hermione quickly left her corner and followed. The girls ended up in the dungeons. Hermione found a dark corner to hide in. Grace waited impatiently around a dark painting that couldn't be deciphered. Hermione looked the other way to ensure that no one was around. When she looked back, Grace was walking into what must have been the Slytherin house. She was followed by Malfoy. Hermione waited, not knowing what else to do. She sat in the dark corner for what seemed to be almost an hour before Grace came out from behind the picture. She had two large jars of a dark green, putrid-looking liquid. Hermione assumed that it must have been the potion. She ran quickly back to her common room. Soon after Hermione reached the common room, Grace walked in quietly. Grace tried to walk secretly back into her dormitory. "Don't think that you can get away that easily," said Hermione, glaring in the direction of Grace. She got up from her corner and walked towards Grace. "I followed you into the dungeons earlier and I saw you go into the Slytherin house. I see the two phials in your hand. Tell me what's going on right now Grace, or I'm going straight toward Dumbledore." Grace looked petrified. She walked over to a table and placed the jars down. Hermione was surprised as to how easily Grace had succumbed. Hermione followed Grace to the table and sat down across from her. She looked angrily at Grace. "Hermione, I know that this is going to sound odd, but I cannot thank you enough for following me this evening," said Grace with a quiver in her voice. She was trying hard not to cry. "I desperately needed this to happen. You're right about one thing. These jars do have the potion in them, but I wasn't going to use them. I was going to bring them to you. I know that you're much smarter than me in most things, especially potions. I thought that you may be able to find out some way to make a reverse potion to cure everyone." Hermione was shocked at what she heard. Grace was now crying and trying to explain everything. Hermione wasn't sure if she could believe her, but she thought that could at least hear Grace out. "There are other things too," confessed Grace. "I was responsible for some people's conception of the potion, including Oliver Wood. When I came to Hogwarts, it was to help Malfoy do harm to the school. I can't yet explain how I got into this. Believe me, it wasn't by choice. It's not quite safe to discuss yet. But, I was going to fulfill my mission, until I met Harry. I really like him, Hermione, and I am scared to death about his well-being right now. I told Draco that I wanted to get out but he said that he would pin the potion on me and destroy any ties that he has with it. I contacted Sirius for help. He told me to do whatever I needed to do to get the potion from Draco. That's why I acted so mean to you guys and sat at the Slytherin table." Hermione reached over and hugged Grace. She felt bad for her accusations against her and had some sort of feeling that Grace wasn't given a choice as to whether or not to follow through with these plans. She always knew that Grace really did have feelings for Harry and that she had no idea where he was. There were about to be some changes made among Hermione, Ron, Grace, and Madison. They would soon be reunited and best friends once again. All ties from Slytherin would be broken and attempts to find Harry would be made. But no one was sure whether these may or may not be good things.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth Is Exposed  
  
"I'm going to go get Madison and Ron. You have got to tell them what you've told me." Hermione said, heading for their bed quarters. Grace stopped her.  
  
"No, Hermione! Madison will never forgive me when I tell her what I've done! You have got to promise me you will keep this between us!" Grace pleaded.  
  
"I will absolutely do no such thing, Grace Elliot! If I can find it in my heart to forgive you, I'd find it hard for Madison not to do the same." Hermione said, running up the stairs. "Madison, you must get up at once! I have important news to share with you!" Hermione said, shaking Madison awake.  
  
"Hermione, it's, like, three in the morning! Can't you at least wait until I wake up in the morning?" Madison asked, rolling over in the bed.  
  
"This can't wait, Madison. It has everything to do with Oliver, Harry and all that has been going on around the school!" Hermione screeched in a whisper.  
  
Madison sat straight up in her bed. "Alright, what's going on?" Madison asked, getting out of bed.  
  
"We have to go wake up Ron. He needs to hear this too." Hermione said, running to where Ron slept. "Ron, get up!" Hermione shook him hardly. Ron just snorted and turned over. Madison grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on Ron's bedside table and moved Hermione aside. Pouring the cold glass of ice water right on Ron's head, she smiled evilly. Ron snapped and out of bed and jumped to the floor. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you? People are sleeping peacefully and you just walk on by dripping water on them and." Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron, shut up! Hermione has stuff to tell us about what's been going on around the school! Come on!" Madison said, taking his hand and pulling him. They followed Hermione into the common room and saw Grace standing there, looking a little lost.  
  
"Why do you look so lost? Is this not your common room anymore? Are you switching over to the Slytherin house now, too?" Ron asked with a sneer. Grace shook her head silently.  
  
"What's going on, Hermione?" Madison asked, not even addressing Grace.  
  
"Go ahead, Grace, tell them." Hermione said, urging her on. Grace bowed her head. "It's okay, you can do it."  
  
"I'm responsible for everything that's been going on at school recently. Malfoy is too." Grace began. She told them everything she told Hermione only minutes before. She watched their faces go from shock, to hurt, to upset.   
  
"Are you serious?" Ron said, standing up. He looked somewhat shocked and disappointed. "After all the things I said in your defense, Hermione was right all along? I should really learn to trust you more," said Ron, turning and smiling at Hermione. "But, nonetheless, I forgive you Grace. It sounds as though you really had no say in the matter and I'm glad to hear that you've decided to help put an end to it all. I would be more that glad to help. I can't wait to get Harry back, plus destroying Malfoy in the process would only be an added bonus!" Ron smiled slyly. "Thank you, Ron. This really means a lot to me," said Grace. Madison on the other hand was not as forgiving as Ron was. "Aren't you going to say anything, Madison?" asked Grace worriedly. "What do you want me to say, Grace? I'm happy you gave a potion to my boyfriend who now glares at me when he was down the hallway and that I'm happy that you got Harry kidnapped? Well, I'm not Grace, I'm not," Madison said, shaking her head in slight disgust. Hermione and Ron looked surprised at this outburst. "What are you two looking at? You're just going to forgive her and pretend that she did nothing wrong? She's the one that has caused so much trouble and turmoil in our lives. Harry could be dead right now because of her!" "You don't think I know that?" yelled Grace. "I already told you that I had nothing to do with Harry's disappearance. If I had known about it, I would have stopped it. I like Harry just as much as you like Oliver, Grace." With this, Grace began to cry. "There's not a moment that goes by that I don't hate myself for what I did. I pray every night that Harry is okay. I wouldn't be able to go on knowing that something happened to him that I could possible be linked to." "Can't you see how much you're upsetting her, Madison?" asked Ron. "She said she's sorry and I for one believe her. Why can't you be more understanding?" "That's enough! We don't need to attract any attention. Now, I have faith in Grace, Madison. I have given her my trust. Dumbledore would do the same. He was a Gryffindor and so are you, so prove it, Madison." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, I'll give her my trust and faith but I won't give her my friendship again." Madison said.  
  
They all agreed that they would begin to devise a plan the next day after breakfast. They all went to their dormitories for some much needed sleep. Before they parted, Ron gave Grace a hug. "It's really nice to have you back Grace," he said. "I always knew that you cared for Harry. I'm glad that you decided to come clean too. You're a good person and don't you ever forget that." Grace smiled weakly. "Thank you, Ron. I only wish that Madison saw things the same way that you did." They parted and left for their beds. Grace dressed into her sleeping clothes. She looked into the mirror and felt like she had done the right thing. She belonged in Gryffindor and she was more sure of it now then ever. She crawled into bed and thought about what she was going to do about their new dilemma.  
  
The next morning, Grace and Madison woke early and met Ron in the common room. It was time for them to begin devising a plan to get Harry back. As Grace and Madison waited for Ron to crawl out of bed, Madison looked at Grace and bowled her over with a great hug. Taken aback, Grace said, "What is this for?" "I miss you so much!" exclaimed Madison as the released Grace from her embrace. "You're my best friend in the whole world. I know that I didn't seem very grateful last night when you revealed the truth to us, but I thought about it last night and realized that there was nothing you could do about it. I'm still upset about Oliver, but I won't hold it against you." "Ugh!" moaned Ron as he witnessed the touching moment. "You girls are always so emotional!" They all laughed and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they were meeting Hermione. They felt good to be standing side to side once again. Ron put his arms around the two girls' shoulders and Grace and Madison followed.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall laughing and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Many of the students were glaring at them through their hate filled eyes and Grace, Ron, and Madison all realized the severity of the situation. They would need to come up with a plan soon - but where was Hermione? Suddenly, the answer to this question was answered when Malfoy walked into the hall and stopped near them. Hermione had been given the potion. "Hello, Grace," said Malfoy with a smile. "I do hope that this won't be a regular sighting, you being with these two nothings." Ron and Madison glared at Malfoy. "I'll talk with you later about it," said Grace with a look that assured Malfoy that they would be meeting later. "Well, Hermione and I are going to the library to study. I don't think that you can expect her to be sitting anywhere near the likes of you two sorry excuses for wizards any time soon," snared Malfoy looking directly at Madison and Ron. When she was sure that Hermione and Malfoy were out of earshot, Madison shrieked, "What are we going to do? Hermione was our greatest hope for coming up with a plan! Now what's going to happen?" "It's alright, Madison," said Ron, attempting to be reassuring. "Grace is really smart, I'm sure that she can think of something - right?" They both looked at Grace and she suddenly felt a heavy weight on her. She gulped, "Yes, I.we all can help think of a plan, but not here," she said as she looked around at the malevolent eyes of the other students.  
  
"I know just the place," said Ron. They got up and made their way to the girl's bathroom. "Ron! You can't go in there!" stated Madison. "Oh, don't worry about it. This bathroom is closed and off-limits. Harry, Hermione, and I use it all the time. We know a ghost in there who will make sure that we don't get caught," said Ron. They followed him into the bathroom where they were greeted by a crying ghost of a young girl. "Hello, Myrtle," said Ron. "Oh, it's you! Hello, Ron," said Myrtle who had suddenly stopped crying. "Who are they?" "Oh, these are my friends," said Ron. "This is Madison Adams and Grace Elliott. They're the American students that are studying here this year." "Oh yes," said Myrtle with delight. "I heard of you. I do hope that you are enjoying your stay here. You may come and visit me anytime you want," she said in more of a beg than an invitation. "I'm sure they will," said Ron before the girls could answer. "Um, Myrtle, can you do me a favor and keep watch outside of the door to make sure that no one comes in?" Myrtle looked suspiciously at Ron, but agreed with a smile on her face. She proceeds through the door and was soon out of sight. "Okay, said Grace. "I've been doing some thinking and I think that I have the beginning of a plan." Ron and Madison leaned in intently. "Since I haven't yet broken off ties from Malfoy, I will still pretend to like him and hang out with him. I will give him some excuse as to why I am spending so much time with you." "Do you think that will work?" asked Madison. "Of course it will!" exclaimed Ron. "Have you seen the way that Malfoy fawns on every word that Grace utters? I've never seen him act this way before in the four years that I've known him. It'll work like a charm!" "So, now that that's settled," continued Grace, "let's move on to the next part. I've figured out what sort of ingredients need to be used to make the antidote to the potion. Ron, you will have to get these for me. You'll have to use Harry's invisibility cloak. It has to be you because you know the school better than me and Madison." Ron nodded and agreed to this. "Now, Madison, you're going to help me make the antidote. Once it's made, you're going to have to be the one to give it to everyone. You'll need to get around the entire school. I suggest that you go to Hagrid to get him to help you. I will work on Malfoy and try to get him to tell me where Harry is. I have a good idea where he may be and who it was that took him, but I can't risk revealing that right now. Does everyone know what they're doing?" Ron and Madison both nodded and took deep breaths. It was time to start. Grace gave Ron a list of ingredients. He knew exactly where to go for all of them. He decided to wait until to that night to get them so that the halls would be nearly empty. Madison went to Hagrid right away to help figure out just how they were going to manage to pull this off. While Ron figured out how he was going to steal the needed ingredients, Grace went in search of Malfoy. They all agreed to meet that night in the common room before Ron went out. Grace went to the library to find Malfoy. Hermione was no longer with him. He looked up at Grace's smiling face and smiled back. He got up and gathered his books. He took Grace's hand and walked out with her. They went into an empty classroom to talk. "So, what were you doing with Weasley and that wannabe quidditch girl?" asked Malfoy. Grace tried to conceal her angry reaction. "I needed to start hanging out with them," she lied. "They were beginning to suspect me more and more and I couldn't risk getting found out. I made up some lie as to why I was hanging out with you and they let me hang out with them again. I don't think that we'll have to worry about their suspicions anymore." "Good," stated Malfoy. He leaned in and kissed Grace's cheek. "I'm very glad to hear this. Now, we need to discuss the matter of Harry Potter. I'm sure you're curious as to what happened to him?" "I think that I have a pretty good idea as to his whereabouts and who took him," said Grace. Malfoy looked pleased that she had figured this out. "Do you know if he's okay or not?" Malfoy looked suspicious. "You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" "No, Draco," said Grace grabbing Malfoy's hand and stepping closer towards him. "But you know that "S" doesn't want him hurt. He wants Harry fully intact." This reassured Malfoy's doubtful thoughts. "Yes, he's alright. He hasn't been hurt in anyway. He actually has been given a drug to make him sleep so that he doesn't wake up until he is wanted." Grace looked very pleased, but Malfoy thought nothing of it. "Do you think that I could see him," she asked. "Why do you want to see him?" asked Malfoy. "I don't know that we can risk someone getting near him." "I want to see him, Draco," said Grace adamantly. "I want him to see my face and know that I played him like a fool. I want him to know that I never liked him and that he fell for my plan. I want one more word with him before he falls to his doom." Malfoy grinned with delight. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure that my father won't mind you dropping by and completing the end of your tasks," said Malfoy. Grace stood very pleased. She told Malfoy that she needed to get back to the Gryffindor tower before anyone expected anything. He kissed her goodbye and Grace ran up to the tower. That night, Ron met Madison and Grace in the common room. Madison and Grace both had to discuss the new things that they had discovered. "Hagrid and I have a brilliant plan!" said Madison trying to contain her excitement. "Hagrid said that he's become very good friends with the house elves who work in kitchen of Hogwarts. He said that I can bring him the antidote and convince them that it's some new drink that he wants the students to try." "Great!" shouted Ron and Grace simultaneously. The plan was going very well so far. "Okay, now it's my turn," said Grace. "I know where Harry is and who has him. I convinced Malfoy to let me see him, since he knows where he is too. I'm pretty sure that I will be allowed to see Harry, so when I get news of that, I can reveal to you where he and who kidnapped him. Right now, I don't think that it's safe if anyone more than Malfoy and I know. I don't want him to get suspicious. We'll have to get another plan going to figure out how to rescue Harry." Ron and Madison were filled with wonder and fright. The fact that Malfoy was in on Harry's disappearance made them very scared, but they were glad to know that Grace had some sort of idea as to how to get him out. Ron looked at his watch to see the time and noticed that he needed to get going. He had a lot of places to go to get his ingredients. Madison and Grace wished him luck as he covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak and went out the portrait of the fat lady. Madison and Grace were asleep in the common room when Ron came back with a heavy load. He had accomplished his task and was carrying all the ingredients in his arms. They stashed the bottles and phials under Harry's bed. They would begin to make the antidote the next night. Everything was falling into place, until.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Dobby's Return  
  
A dark, cement room fluttered in and out of Harry's sight. His eyelids felt very heavy and weighed down. A small window in front of him showed a small ray of sunlight onto his face. Harry's first thought was that he was back home in the small cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys. He didn't know what had happened to him. Could the school year really be over and he was already spending another dreadful summer with the Dursleys? Harry tried to get up out of his seat and get something from the kitchen but realized that he couldn't move. He looked down and noticed that his feet were bound tight to the legs of the chair. His arms were tied behind his back and around the chair. He also realized that he wasn't in the cupboard under the stairs at all. In fact, he was nowhere near Privet Drive. Harry's stomach was writhing with hunger. His body felt very tired and limp. He was still wearing his Hogwarts robes and uniform. He figured that he must have been taken here straight from Hogwarts. But how did he get here and where was he? Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain on his lightning bolt shaped scar. He had remembered a horrible dream that he was awoken from. The Great Hall was filled with green smoke and he remembered hearing Madison screaming for him. This had a strange resemblance to the dream that Harry often had about the death of his parents. He figured that he must have been taken from directly from the confines of Hogwarts. Could Voldemort possibly be behind his disappearance? Harry looked around the cold and drafty room. It looked as though he were in a prison cell. He thought that he may have been in Azkaban for a moment, but didn't feel the dreadful sensation of having the Dementors around. There were phials and bottles of every different size and shape throughout the room. Shelves were piled with old potions and ingredients. It somewhat resembled the dungeon in which he studied Potions at Hogwarts. Old, dust covered brooms where strewn about the cellar. It looked as though Harry was in the basement of someone's house, possibly a manor. From the looks of the contents in the room, whoever lived in this house was very wealthy. Old Hogwarts crests were hung on the wall and Slytherin colors were all around. Harry assumed that he was in the house of a very prominent wizarding family. Harry's head started to fill with very disturbing thoughts. He was starting to worry about where he was and if anyone was trying to find him. Just then, a small door to Harry's room was opened and Harry was shocked at what he saw. "Harry Potter is awake now! How is you, sir?" A pair of large green eyes were staring at Harry. These eyes were very familiar to Harry and he knew exactly who was talking to him. The creature carried a dinner tray and placed it on the ground near the entrance. "Dobby!" shouted Harry. Never before had he been so glad to see the scrawny house-elf. "How is Harry Potter? Dobby has been very worried about Harry Potter, sir." "Dobby, where am I?" asked Harry concernedly. "Who brought me here?" Dobby began to hit his head against the cement walls. "No! Don't do that, Dobby! Just answer the question!" "Dobby must not betray his master, sir. Harry Potter must not know where he is," stated Dobby adamantly. "Dobby, you don't understand.something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. You know something is wrong too, don't you?" Dobby shook with fear. "Yes, Harry Potter, I do know that bad things are going to come your way. But I cannot tell you what they are. I must obey my orders." With this, Dobby began tugging on his ears and smashing them in the doorway where he entered from. He was shrieking with pain. Harry, helpless in the cause, screamed, "Dobby, please don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself." "You are too kind Harry Potter. You is too kind to Dobby. Dobby is just a poor house-elf and Harry Potter is a powerful wizard. Do not worry Harry Potter. You are more powerful than my masters. They cannot hurt you. Harry Potter is too strong." Dobby then began to hit his head on the ground again. "Dobby has said bad things about his master. Dobby is very bad.very, very, bad." "No, you're not, Dobby! You would be saving my life if you told me what's going on. Don't you want to be known as the house-elf who saved Harry Potter's life?" Dobby pondered this. It would be very nice to be famous like the famous Harry Potter. But what would become of him? His masters would kill him, surely. Could he dare to risk this? "Dobby cannot accept your offer," said Dobby sadly. Harry sank into his seat. He didn't know what else to do to convince Dobby of revealing anymore of the truth to him. "I'm somewhat disappointed," said Harry. Dobby lowered his head. This made Harry rethink his words. "But, I am also glad to know that you are here for me. Thank you for even considering my offer. You are truly noble, Dobby." "Thank you, Harry Potter. What you say to Dobby is far from true, but me thanks you very much. Here is some food for Harry Potter. Dobby will see Harry Potter this evening. Good bye, Harry Potter," said Dobby as he put down a tray of food for Harry. "Wait!" yelled Harry as Dobby made his way towards the door. "How am I supposed to eat it?" "Oh, Dobby has forgotten." He untied Harry's hands and watched him eat. When Harry was finished, Dobby tied Harry's hands up again very tightly. "Ouch! That hurts!" cried Harry. "It's for Harry Potter's own good. Harry Potter cannot be loose enough to get out and walk around the house," said Dobby. He exited through the small entrance and left Harry by himself once more. Harry began to think. He knew that he once knew who Dobby's master was. But who has it? It used to be the Malfoy's but he was freed from him at the end of Harry's second year.. Harry took another look around the room. He was reminded of something that he heard Malfoy say to him in his second year at Hogwarts. After using the Polyjuice Potion that Hermione had conjured up, Ron and Harry, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, snuck into the Slytherin dungeon. Malfoy had told them that his family had a secret underground dungeon under their drawing room floor. Just then, Harry realized what Dobby had been wearing. Not dressed in his usual pillowcase, he was wearing what appeared to be a Hogwarts sweater and green and silver striped socks. Those were Draco's old clothes from his first year at Hogwarts. That was it! It all made sense. Harry now knew exactly where he was.in the secret chamber in Malfoy Manor!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison's Moment of Glory  
  
The moonlight was shining through the window of the boy's dormitory as Madison crept through. She peaked around and saw Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron all sleeping peacefully in their beds. She tiptoed her way across the room to Harry's empty bed. She opened the trunk at the foot of his bed and looked through it.  
  
She wasn't worried about Ron waking up, but she didn't know what she would have done if any of the other three woke up while she was in there. They were sure to be upset if they knew she was sneaking around their dormitory late at night. "Where are you?" Madison whispered, rummaging as quiet as she could through the trunk. "Ow! That hurt!" Madison shouted in a whisper as the top of the trunk fell down on her fingers. She heard Seamus snore loudly as though he was being woken up from his sleep. Madison opened the trunk again and opened a wooden box buried deep at the bottom of the trunk. "Finally," she said happily as she took the Invisibility Cloak out of the box.  
  
"Who's there? I hear you!" Seamus said angrily as he sat up in bed. Madison's eyes went wide in surprise as she threw the cloak over her.  
  
"Please don't see me, please don't see me," Madison chanted inside her head as Seamus lied back down. Quickly, she stood up and ran out of the room with the cloak still covering her. She quickly made her way out of the Gryffindor Tower and then out of the castle. Shivering as the cold air hit her skin, she continued towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Madison knocked loudly on the large wooden doors of Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid, it's me! Come on, we need to do this fast!" Madison shouted, but nothing too loud. Hagrid made his way to the door and opened it.  
  
"Madison, where are yeh?" he asked, seeing no one. Madison revealed her head through the invisibility cloak to show Hagrid she was there. "Oh my, I'll never get use' ter that thing yeh have there."  
  
"Alright, let's go! I'll follow behind you with the antidote so no one sees me. I'm not supposed to be out," Madison reminded Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and closed the door to his hut. He walked across the grounds, hearing Madison behind him the whole way. Walking into the Hogwarts kitchen, he saw all the house-elves working busily and merrily away.  
  
"I'll never forget that time Hermione found out abou' the house elves down 'ere." Hagrid began to say as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm sure Hermione would love for you to reminisce about her past but right now, we have much more important things to do." Madison said, slipping off the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"What is you doing down here?" A house-elf came up to the two strangers.  
  
"Don't be so rude. This here is Hagrid and a friend. They is always welcome down here. What can Winny help you with, Hagrid?" the other house elf said kindly.  
  
"Hello, Winny. This here is a new energy drink I've been wantin' the students ter try. Madison here, well she's been encouragin' me to bring it, so here we are," Hagrid told them, taking the antidote from Madison and handing it to Winny.  
  
"You must make sure every student receives the energy drink, Winny. Professor Dumbledore wants all the children to be energized," Madison smiled.  
  
"I is gonna do my best, Madison. Is you two wanting to stay for some good food?" Winny asked as several house elves brought up trays of food.  
  
"Oh, don't mind if I do," Madison said with a smile as she went to reach for a donut. Hagrid cleared his throat. Madison turned to him. "I guess I should be going. I've got to get back to bed. Thanks though," Madison said.  
  
"Would Hagrid like some?" Winny asked, holding out a tray for him. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Winny. I won' be able to decide with all the beautiful colors." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid, come on!" Madison laughed, dragging the giant out of the kitchen, filled with elves waving good bye. "Thank you so much, Hagrid. I have to get back to my room before I get caught, but I'll see you tomorrow." Madison gave him a hug before she threw the Invisibility Cloak back over her and took off towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The next morning Madison and Ron walked into the Great Hall alone. There were few students who didn't have that hateful glare in their eye. Knowing it would all be over soon, they smiled at sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Madison looked over towards the Slytherin Table, seeing Grace sitting there alongside Malfoy and Hermione. Grace caught her stare and winked at her. Madison smirked happily, turning back to Ron.  
  
"Students, I am extremely proud of the calmness that you have all obtained these past few weeks. Although some of you are acting very odd, you're bravery has not been overlooked. Know that myself and the rest of the teaching staff are extremely proud. With that said, let the feast begin!!" Dumbledore smiled and at the wave of his arms, the plates and cups were filled.  
  
"Madison, everyone is drinking it. This is perfect," Ron whispered to Madison. Madison nodded with a smile. The two of them looked around, watching each student take one sip, then two and slowly, everyone had taken a sip. "How do you like it? I hear it's a new ingredient," Ron said to Seamus Finnigan, one of the Gryffindor boys who had been given the potion. Seamus glared at him. "That bad, huh?"  
  
With in an instant, Seamus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell backwards out of his seat. He began to go into mass convulsions on the ground of the Great Hall. Students there after began to drop, one by one, all going into convulsions.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron!" Madison said, looking around at all of the students. The teachers rose from their table and ran to the student level. In all the confusion, Grace managed to escape free from Malfoy and run to Ron and Madison.  
  
"Grace, what in the bloody hell is going on here? Is this supposed to happen?" Ron gulped. Grace nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. This is exactly what happened to me when it was given to me. In only a few moments everyone will stop and just be a little confused as to what is going on. Just keep calm," Grace said.  
  
Just like Grace had said, the students stopped convulsing moments later. Silence rang out through the Great Hall and no one knew exactly what to say.  
  
"What happened?" Lavender Brown asked quietly, the first person to break the silence. From that point on, every student in the hall began to talk about what had happened.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Madison shouted as Hermione ran back to them.  
  
"How did I get slipped the potion is what I would like to know. One minute I was standing there thinking about something and next minute I was following Malfoy around," Hermione said. Madison smiled.  
  
The group began to talk quickly about everything that had happened and how excited they were that things were back to normal. "What about Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, you'll be proud to know that we ." Ron trailed off, looking behind Madison. Hermione followed his stare and so did Grace. Madison was the only one with her back to whom they were staring at.  
  
"What?" Madison asked, looking behind her. Standing behind her was Oliver Wood. "Oh," Madison said.  
  
"Hello, Madison," Oliver said. "Can I speak with you, just for a moment?" he asked. Madison looked back at her friends with a hesitant face.  
  
"Madison, go. He was under a spell the whole time. I know it's hard but you've got to learn to trust him and have faith in him again, just like you had to with me," Grace whispered into Madison's ear, putting a comforting hand on Madison's shoulder. Madison nodded.  
  
"Alright, Oliver, I'll talk with you," Madison said, following him outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Look, I really have no idea what has happened these past few months. The only thing I can remember is me treating you with incredible disrespect and rudeness. I'm incredibly sorry and I'm almost positive I was under some kind of spell," Oliver told her.  
  
"I thought so too. It seemed as if the whole school was. I forgive you, after all, you didn't seem to be in control of your actions or thoughts," Madison told him with a slight smile. Oliver smiled.  
  
"Then, would you consider wearing this again?" Oliver said stepping close to her and holding out the necklace he gave her so long ago. Madison smiled genuinely. Taking the necklace, she looked up into his eyes and saw the genuine love and kindness she saw so many months ago. "Yes, Oliver, I'll wear it again," she said, letting him clip it around her neck. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Oliver whispered, his lips hovering just above hers. Madison smiled.  
  
"I suppose so," Madison smiled just once before Oliver placed his satin lips on hers and shared a short but passionate kiss. They slowly pulled apart and Madison held her eyes closed. "I have been waiting for that moment for so long," Madison said, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Me too, Madison. Me too," Oliver said hugging her tightly. Taking her hand, he led her back into the Great Hall.  
  
"She's glowing." Grace smiled softly at the sight of Madison and Oliver. She was very glad to see her best friend happy again. All of the students seemed to be back to normal. The teachers were no longer worried about the commotion that has just taken place. Grace felt that she had actually done something good and was pleased at the sight of everything. "Grace," whispered Ron. He nodded his head toward Grace's left shoulder. She turned around to see what Ron was pointing at. "Draco, hi," said Grace warily, seeing the look that was on Malfoy's face. She knew that it was going to be hard to get this whole thing past Malfoy. With Crabbe and Goyle behind him, Malfoy said, "We need to talk now, Grace." He had an evil look in his eye that scared Grace. She looked over at Hermione and Ron. They nodded at her and she turned back to Malfoy. "Okay, Draco," said Grace pleasantly. "Let's go somewhere to talk, preferably somewhere where we can be alone." Malfoy joined Grace as they left the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle followed orderly. Grace walked into an empty classroom. Malfoy followed. He stopped in the doorway. "Don't think that you're going to come in here too," he said angrily at Crabbe and Goyle. "This conversation will contain very serious subject matter. I can't risk you two numbskulls hearing this. Watch the door and make sure that no one comes in," commanded Malfoy. Reluctantly, Crabbe and Goyle lined the doorway in watch. Malfoy closed the door behind him. Grace sat on one of the desks waiting for Malfoy. She had a sly smile on her face. Malfoy walked up angrily toward her. Her smile slowly faded. She slid of the desk and walked toward him. "I know what you're wondering," said Grace. "You had better know," shouted Malfoy. "What the hell happened in there? Our plan was nearly finished and now it's all ruined. This could destroy everything, Grace." "Please don't shout," said Grace. "We don't want anyone to know we're in here. Now, I know that you're upset. I am too, believe me. But we can't go around showing it. Now, I can explain about the potion. Before Hermione was put under the spell, she must have figured out what kind of potion it was that we were using. Knowing her, it was no surprise to me that she had conjured up an antidote. She gave it to Madison and Ron before she was poisoned. They must have given to all the students." Malfoy's face boiled red. "I hate all of those stupid Potter fans. I can't stand them. I'm glad that I have you. Otherwise, I'd just be stuck with Crabbe and Goyle and even I know that they can't be trusted with anything because they're so stupid. Father is going to be very upset when he hears about this." "Speaking of him, did he let you know whether or not I could visit Harry?" asked Grace excitedly. "Yes, he did," said Malfoy. "You've been allowed permission to see Harry. We will both see him in two nights from now. We'll have to get over there by broomstick. We can't risk being seen any other way." "By broomstick?" asked Grace, frightened. "But Draco, you know that I can't fly very well. I'll never be able to make it." "No to worry," said Malfoy smiling. "We can both take my broomstick. You'll just have to trust me." Grace smiled slightly. "Well, that will have to do. Listen, I should be getting back to my common room. I don't want anyone thinking too much about my spending time with you. Shall we meet here at midnight of the day we go to see Harry?" "Yes, midnight it is," said Malfoy. He grabbed hold of Grace's arm as she began to walk toward the door. She turned around and ended up face to face with Malfoy. "Don't forget, Grace. I do still own you. Don't do anything foolish." Grace gave him a look of assurance and shook her arm free of Malfoy's grip. She walked out of the door with a quaint smile to both Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy walked out of the room and stood between the two thugs guarding the door. Grace ran to the Gryffindor common room where she met Hermione, Madison, and Ron. She couldn't wait to tell them about the plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
A Full-Proof Plan  
  
Grace panted loudly as she stood in front of her three Gryffindor friends. She was having trouble catching her breath. They all stared at her in anticipation.  
  
"Grace what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Grace quickly sat down as her breath began to catch up with her.  
  
"The plan, you guys, I know the plan." Grace whispered silently. They looked at her with blank stares. Grace glanced about the room to see if anyone was around, then noticing the emptiness of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Where is everyone?" Grace asked.  
  
"The teachers decided to question the students. A lot of students are still in the Great Hall and others are just staying in that area and what plan are you talking about?" explained Madison quite puzzled.  
  
"Dumbledore was outraged when all the students started convulsing in the Great Hall, Grace, after you left. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. He's usually so calm," Ron stated. "So, what's this plan you're talking about?" Hermione asked, looking intensely at Grace. Grace nodded.  
  
"It's the plan to save Harry... It's going to be tricky so we'll have to be very cautious." Grace started, but Madison interrupted her.  
  
"Why don't we just go to my godfather? I mean, he's helped you before and I'm sure he'll help all of us now. Like that time you guys were telling us about, when he helped you go back in time to save Sirius. He'd totally do this," Madison told them. "I didn't even think about Sirius, good job Maddie. We'll most likely need his help but I don't know about going to Dumbledore." Grace said hesitantly.  
  
"I agree. Godfather or not, things like this are best left quiet. Trust me, I know from experience," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, besides that was going back in time. This requires under age wizards flying over the country, breaking and entering a house." Grace started again but was interrupted. "Stop and restart. What are you talking about?" Madison asked, dismissing the idea of going to her godfather. "Alright, I have a plan to get Harry back. It's going to be hard but we can do it, I know we can. We're very good wizards together. Basically, I've been granted permission to see Harry so Malfoy and I will be flying over on his broom to their manor. Ron and Madison can follow behind us on Madison's broom using Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Don't worry; I can make sure that you guys get in without Malfoy even knowing you're there. Hermione, you're going to need to stay back and keep watch for us. We can't fit three people on a broomstick, and besides, I know how scared you are flying and I would never put in you in such a position to do so. You'll be acting as a guard and making sure no one sees us leave. But we will need your help at the Malfoy Manor. This requires the use of floo powder, which is where Sirius comes into play.." Grace told them for the next thirty minutes about the exhilarating plan about to go into action a few days from then.  
  
Every one of them had a job to do. Hermione had to write to Sirius about the floo powder and study for finals all at the same time. She had to make sure the schedule was correct for every single detail of the plan. Ron had yet to study for his finals and learn how to position himself on the racing broomstick to ensure the fitting two. Madison had to keep her relationship with Oliver going strong, while brushing up on her directions to the Malfoy Manor in case she got lost, shine up her Firebolt, and study for finals. Grace ran around trying to continue ties with Malfoy but also with Madison, Ron and Hermione. She too had to study for finals and make sure the plan was running smoothly.  
  
Hermione,   
  
Thank you for contacting me. I appreciate the knowledge of my godson's disappearance, even though Dumbledore has already contacted me and let me know. The floo powder is the best and easiest option to go about doing. You can pop right into the fireplace of the Malfoy Manor. I have sent you a sack of floo powder, there should be plenty for even a few mess ups, even though that should never happen in a plan so delicate such as this one. If you have any more questions, please contact me or if the plan has changed any in the slightest bit, inform me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sirius  
  
Hermione held up the bag of floo powder. "Sirius is amazing. I haven't the slightest clue as to what we would ever do without him," Hermione said, folding up the letter. "So, is that all or is there anything I'm missing?" Hermione asked, looking at the schedule and things used in the plan she listed out.  
  
"I believe that's all we need, Hermione," Grace said as they sat in the common room at midnight the night before the plan would be put into action.  
  
"I'm nervous." Madison said, holding her stomach. "Don't be. We don't have any room for nerves in this plan. We know what we're doing and we won't mess up. If we do.well.we won't," Hermione said confidently. Ron chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"Let's not even think of what may happen if we mess up." Ron said, shuddering at the mere thought.  
  
It was the night of the big plan. Malfoy appeared not to have any clue as to Grace's deception. Sirius had written back to Hermione and sent her some floo powder. She was ready to use it when she was sure that the others had made it safely to the Malfoy Manor. Madison and Ron were ready to use the Invisibility Cloak and fly over to the manor right behind Malfoy and Grace. The four Gryffindors waited in the common room after dinner. The room was filled with first years. George and Fred Weasley were popping firecrackers, much to the amusement of everyone. As Hermione and Grace helped Ron and Madison prepare for their Potions final that was to take place in two days, the common room slowly emptied. When they were left alone, it was time to begin the plan. "Okay, it's 11:00 now," said Grace. "We should leave in half an hour to meet Malfoy." "And I'll stay here and make sure that you don't get caught by anyone. Now, how do you use this floo powder again?" asked Hermione. "You throw it into the fire and then step into the fire. Once you're in there, say very clearly where it is that you want to go. Make sure to get off at the Malfoy Manor," said Ron. Hermione nodded. Unlike their normal cheerfulness and excitement, all four were scared and nervous. The plan was genius, but it was a long shot. Neither of them knew if it was actually going to work or not. Before they new it, the time had come for the plan to be put into action. Hermione hugged them all as Madison, Grace, and Ron got ready to leave. Throwing the cloak around them, Ron, Madison, and Grace became invisible. The portrait of the fat lady opened and they were gone. Hermione was to wait in the common room for three-quarters of an hour before she used the floo powder. Ron, Madison, and Grace walked carefully to the meeting place. They were careful not to run into Peeves or Mrs. Norris. When they were nearly there, Grace came out of the cloak so that Malfoy wouldn't know about it. She walked up to the door of the empty classroom where she and Malfoy had met just the other day. "You guys wait out here," said Grace. "When I come out again, you'll know that it's time to go." She walked into the room and found Malfoy waiting for her. "I'm glad that you decided to show," said Malfoy. "Likewise," replied Grace. "I was worried that you might have been lying to me." "Do you honestly think that I would lie to you?" asked Malfoy slyly. He leaned in and kissed her. "We should get going." They left the room, Malfoy with one hand holding Grace's and the other his broomstick. Madison and Ron followed closely behind them, trying not to make much noise since the Invisibility Cloak didn't silence sound. When they had reached the outside study grounds, it was time to take off. Malfoy mounted his broom. Grace stood reluctantly by his side. If there was anything that Grace feared the most, it was flying. "Don't worry Grace," said Malfoy. "Just get on behind me and make sure to hold on tight." Somewhat halfhearted, Grace climbed on to Malfoy's broom and grabbed him around the waist very tightly. Madison and Ron mounted her broom as well. Luckily, Madison's family was probably just as wealthy as the Malfoy's. Her broom was a standard Firebolt, the fasted model to date. Malfoy only had a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, so Madison was sure to keep up. "Ready?" asked Malfoy. Grace nodded slightly. The brooms lifted off the ground and were soon off. Hagrid stood watch from his hut to make sure that no one else would see them. When they were out of sight, he sent an owl to Hermione at the Gryffindor Tower. They flew for nearly half an hour before they reached the Malfoy Manor. Grace, Madison, and Ron were all shocked at the size of it. "I almost feel as if I deserve all the mean comments he gives me," whispered Ron in Madison's ear. "That's nonsense, Ron, and you know it," said Madison sharply. "No one deserves to say anything bad about you. Just because Malfoy has money doesn't mean that he's a better person that you." They all landed on the front porch of the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy got off of his broom and led Grace to the front door. Madison and Ron ran after them. Malfoy opened the door to let Grace in. Just as Malfoy was about to close the door, Grace yelled, "Wait!" Malfoy looked strangely at her. "I.um.thought that I heard a noise out there. She looked out the doorway. Madison patted Grace on the shoulder to let her know that she and Ron had made it inside. "I guess it was just my imagination," said Grace. Malfoy closed the door and walked her into the large sitting room. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. Madison and Ron smiled at each other. It was the perfect place for them to meet Hermione. "I'll be right back," said Malfoy. "I need to check in with my father." Grace agreed and watched Malfoy leave the room. "You guys there?" asked Grace. "Yes," said Ron and Madison simultaneously. "Okay, I'll probably go in to the chamber with Malfoy. That's when you should get Hermione. When he comes back out without me, that's when you should grab him and tie him up. When I give you the signal, come help me get Harry out." "Okay, sounds good," said Madison. "I hope that this works," said Ron shakily. "Me too," said Grace. "Oh, here comes Malfoy. Go wait by the fire." Malfoy returned with his father. "So nice to see you again, Grace," said Mr. Malfoy. "I do hope that you realize the gravity of what you are about to do." "Yes, I understand completely," replied Grace. "Alright then, you and Draco shall go in there. When you are ready, Draco will leave you alone to talk to Harry." With that, Lucius Malfoy opened the trap door in the floor that led to the secret chamber in which Harry was being held. Malfoy and Grace dropped into the dark chamber.  
  
Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was time for her to use the floo powder. She stepped up to the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She threw the floo powder into the fire and flames turned bight green. She stepped inside and stated, "Malfoy Manor" very clearly. Just before the fire started to sweep her away, she saw the face of Professor McGonagall looking right into the fire. The fire and ash flew all around Hermione and she felt it hard to keep her eyes open. She wasn't sure whether she was going to make it to her destination. She suddenly fell on the floor of a large brick fireplace. She stepped out of the fire to see Ron and Madison. She quickly got under the Invisibility Cloak with them and the proceeded toward the trap door.  
  
The chamber was very dark and desolate. In the center of the room was a chair in which Harry sat. Grace gasped slightly, trying to conceal her real reaction. "Well, well, well.if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," snarled Malfoy. "I have been waiting for a moment like this for a very long time." Looking up, Harry glared into Malfoy's eyes. It was apparent that Harry was very weak and tired. Grace walked slowly into the light to get a better look at him. "Grace." Harry muttered softly. "What are you doing here?" Grace felt tears swelling in her eyes, but contained them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" said Malfoy. "Grace here has been part of all the evil that has been going on around you. I suppose you may have different feelings for her now." "Grace, is this true?" asked Harry, very disheartened. "I think that I would like to speak to Harry alone now," said Grace. Malfoy agreed and climbed out of the chamber.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Madison all saw Malfoy make his way out of the chamber. It would soon be time for them to take action. As they inched towards Malfoy, they were stopped by Lucius Malfoy's voice. "Draco," said Lucius, "I am glad to finally have you alone. There is something I need to tell you." "What is it, dad?" asked Malfoy unsure. "It's about Grace," replied Lucius. "She's been betraying you. I've known this for some time now. I wanted to wait until this moment to tell you. I didn't want you to stop trusting her. Now that she's down there with Harry alone, she has a surprise in store for her." Malfoy was extremely angered by what he just heard. Hermione, Ron, and Madison all looked worriedly at each other. What could be the surprise that Lucius Malfoy had in store for Grace?  
  
Grace walked toward Harry with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure how to face him. "Is what Malfoy said true?" asked Harry. "Sort of," confessed Grace. "I was responsible for giving the potion to some of the people. I didn't want to do it, honestly. Malfoy was blackmailing me. I'm here because Hermione, Ron, Madison, and I have come to rescue you. I lied to Malfoy and betrayed him." "Is that the truth?" asked Harry. "Yes, I promise you with everything in me that I am telling you the truth. I really like you, Harry, and I would never do anything to hurt you. If I had known that this was going to happen to you, then I would never have agreed to come here." "What do you mean?" questioned Harry. "You came to Hogwarts knowing that something bad was going to happen?" "Well, there is something that I didn't tell you in the beginning," said Grace. "I do have awful parents who don't care about me and want nothing to do with me being a witch, but my parents weren't the ones that wanted me to come here. If it weren't for my uncle, I would never have been able to come here. Once my parents agreed to let me come here, I got a letter from my uncle saying that he wanted me to do all of these things and if I didn't agree, I had to go back to my parents. I can't ever go back to them, Harry. Do you understand that?" "Yes, I do," said Harry. "I'm just hurt to hear that you did such awful things. I really do like you, too, Grace. Nothing is going to change that, I can promise you. But, it worries me that your uncle is someone who wants to hurt me." Just then, Harry hunched forward in immense pain. "Harry!" shrieked Grace. "Are you alright?" "My scar! It's burning more than it ever has before," said Harry in much pain. Grace knelt down in front of Harry and looked at him concernedly. "Perhaps that's because I'm here," said a cold, lifeless voice. Harry and Grace shuddered with fear. Never before had Grace heard such a heartless and dreadful voice. Harry, on the other hand, knew who's voice it was immediately. "Voldemort," said Harry in a slow whisper. Grace sunk in fear at the utterance of this name. "What's the matter, Grace?" asked Voldemort. "Don't I look familiar to you?" Grace looked up at the horrid, distorted face. "Why should you look familiar to me? I've never seen you in my entire life," said Grace. The tall shadow moved closer to Grace, causing Harry to shout in pain. "Does the name Tom Riddle mean anything to you?" asked Voldemort. The figure now loomed over Grace's body. "Yes, of course it does. He's my uncle," said Grace. "Tom Riddle's your uncle?" asked Harry in panic. "Do you have any idea who he is?" Grace was very confused and didn't know what was happening. A cold hand took hold of Grace's arm and lifted her to her feet. The very touch of Voldemort's hand was draining and painful to Grace. She looked into his unconscious eyes. "I am Tom Riddle," Voldemort stated stealthily. "What do you think now, Niece Grace?" Voldemort pulled out a wand pointed it at Grace. "Grace! No!" shouted Harry nearly comatose. Sparks shot out from the wand and penetrated Grace's now limp form.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Madison were trembling with fear still trying to figure out what Lucius was planning for Grace. Suddenly, Harry's voice could be heard screaming Grace's name. They looked in the direction of the trap door and the last thing they heard was an earsplitting scream from Grace and then deafening silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort's Revenge  
  
Madison, Ron and Hermione sprang to the door. They were still under the cloak as they tried to hear anything come for the room again. However, only a placid silence was among them. "Should we open the door?" Ron said, breaking the stillness.  
  
"Who said that?" Madison, Ron and Hermione whipped around at the voice seeing their arch enemy standing in front of the fire, a look of fear in his eyes of the unknown voice.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron shouted loudly, forgetting that silence was key. "Weasley? In my manor.where are you? Show yourself!" Malfoy shouted. Madison and Hermione glared at Ron. He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Right here, Malfoy!" Hermione said, throwing the Invisibility Cloak off of her and the two others. "Muggle, in the Malfoy Manor! We'll I'll be damned." Malfoy said with an evil laugh. "How did you get in here? I demand you leave at once! Actually, I'm calling my father," Malfoy opened his mouth to scream out when Hermione tossed out her wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy.  
  
"Quieticus!" Hermione said forcefully. Red and gold sparks flew out of her wand and Malfoy was silenced. He grabbed his throat and kept pointing at Hermione.  
  
Madison grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and jumped onto Malfoy she covered him with it and grabbed her own wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted as Malfoy went deadly still. She covered him with the cloak and walked back. "Now he can't run to his father," she explained.  
  
"Good thinking. Now can we get back to Harry and Grace?" Ron said, leaning back to the door. "Oh! Move over!" Hermione said, shoving him out of the way. She opened the door and she, Madison and Ron poked their heads through. "Look at Harry! He looks weak and in pain," Hermione noticed.   
  
"Oh my God, look at Grace. Is she dead?" Madison asked with a worried voice. Hermione and Ron looked towards the third person. "Oh my God!" Ron whispered. "It's You-Know-Who!" Ron gulped looking straight at the man. Ron closed the door. "That's why Harry is weak and in pain. His scar!" Ron told them all.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that You-Know-Who is a door away from me?" Madison said, filled with fear. "That's exactly what he's telling us," Hermione said. "Well, we can't just sit here. They're in trouble! We must help them!" Hermione said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"We'll be walking into our own death!" Madison told her, outraged at the thought. "Hermione's right, we can't just let them sit in there and die. We have to fight for them," Ron told her, overcome with bravery.  
  
"I'm going to get my godfather. We won't be able to take You-Know-Who alone. I don't care what either of you say. I'm getting Dumbledore. You can bet he'll contact Sirius and some other teachers. I'll be back as soon as I can," Madison told them.  
  
"Oh sure! You get the easy job. You get to talk to Dumbledore; we have to walk into a room with You-Know-Who in it!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Ron, this isn't about whose job is easier! Go ahead, Madison. Get back as soon as you can. Come on, Ron!" Hermione said as they opened the door and walked slowly into the room.   
  
Madison ran outside the Malfoy Manor and jumped onto her broom. She kicked off the ground forcefully and raced back to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood petrified as they were left alone with Lord Voldemort himself. Harry, who was still tied to his chair, was very weak. Grace's limp body was lying in the corner. Hermione was on the verge of tears and mixture of fear and rage was seen in Ron's eyes. Voldemort turned towards Grace and held his wand to her. She slowly rose to her feet and managed to regain all of her strength. There was a strange lifeless look to her eyes. Voldemort laughed shrilly. Harry winced at the sound. Grace now turned to Hermione and Ron. She has her wand pointed at them. She looked malevolently at them. She strode toward them slowly. "What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Grace however it didn't sound like her own voice. "Have you forgotten how to use your wand?" Hermione lifted her wand hand but was thrown back against the wall. A large spider web flew out of Grace's wand as she yelled, "Petrficus Aracnus". The web encircled Hermione's body as she was trapped against the wall. Only Hermione's head could be seen above the webbing. Ron, acting solely on impulse, lunged toward Grace. Stunned, Grace raised her wand and shouted, "Totalus Suspendum". Ron's figure was thrust into the air where he lingered. His body was very stiff and rigid.  
  
"Oliver, where is Dumbledore? I've got to get to him as quick as possible!" Madison shouted as she saw Oliver walking through the corridors. She was carrying her broom in her hand.  
  
"Where have you been, Madison? I've been looking for you everywhere," Oliver said, leaning towards Madison to kiss her. "Oliver, not now! I need to talk to my godfather and NOW!" Madison shouted, on the brink of tears. "This is serious and people's lives are in danger!"  
  
"He's in his office. Is everything alright?" Oliver asked. "I didn't do anything, did I?"  
  
"No Oliver, you didn't. I'll explain later," Madison said as she took off at a sprint.  
  
"No one knows where his office is though, Madison!" Oliver shouted. She waved her hand and continued on.  
  
"Miss Adams!" Madison heard a familiar voice shout out. Coming to a complete and abrupt stop, she sighed loudly and bowed her head.  
  
"Professor Snape, how are you this lovely evening?" Madison asked kindly.  
  
"Evening it is, Miss Adams, you should be in bed. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Snape said. Madison huffed.  
  
"I know I'll regret this, but Professor, I have to go. I can't stop and talk and waste time with you right now," Madison said quickly as she sprinted off again down the hallway. Snape stood shocked for a moment.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I need to speak with my godfather at once!" Madison said, as she came running down the classroom.  
  
"Miss Adams, what's the hurry?" McGonagall asked. "It's late. You should be in your sleeping quarters."  
  
"I must speak with my godfather at once. Hermione, Ron, Grace and Harry are trying to fight off Voldemort right now and I have a feeling it's not going to work to well. They're at the Malfoy Manor. We followed Grace and Malfoy there. Please, I must speak to my godfather!" Madison sobbed loudly. She couldn't take any more pressure and completely broke down. "I don't know if you got the letter we wrote unless we didn't come back.I know I'm in trouble but.but..but." Madison said, unable to finish her sentence through her sobs.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Adams." McGonagall said, taking Madison by the arm and leading her to Dumbledore's office. She sounded somewhat comforting.  
  
"Now onto, Potter," said Voldemort coldly but with a very strident laugh. Grace turned about and saw Harry sitting in the corner, bound tightly to his chair. Grace walked stealthily toward Harry. Harry's eyes looked warily up at Grace's approaching figure. She had a look of sheer hatred in her dark brown eyes which now had a tint of blazing green in them. "Please, Grace," said Harry in a loud whisper. "Don't do this." "What are you pleading for?" asked Grace laughing. "The more you fight the more you suffer. I would have thought that the famous Harry Potter would have wanted to die valiantly in one stroke instead of pleading for his life like your mother did!" "Leave my mother out of this!" yelled Harry, now mustering up every bit of strength that he had left. "Grace, I know that you don't want to do this. You're a good person." "What do you mean I'm a good person?" asked Grace sounding more like her normal self. "I'm obviously not a good person since I'm doing something like this! Now shut up!" "Grace, please! Listen to Harry," said Hermione from against the wall. Grace turned to her and pointed her wand straight at Hermione. "I don't think that you should be talking, Hermione. You're in a bad enough position as it is," said Grace slyly. She turned back to Harry. "I know you don't want to do this, Grace," said Harry. "I know you, Grace." "NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Grace. "No one knows me! I don't even know me." "Yes I do," said Harry sincerely. "Grace, I've come to know a lot about you. More than I ever thought I could know. That's what happens when you like someone. And I like you, Grace. I really do." Grace stopped in her tracks. "You like me? Even after all that I've done?" "Kill him now!" yelled Voldemort now realizing Grace's faulty behavior. "It's time Harry," said Grace evilly once more. "No, don't!" shouted Harry. "Grace, you have to listen to me. You can't do this. I know you can't and you know too. Look inside yourself, Grace. You'll realize that you care too much for me. I know this because I have the same feelings for you inside of me." Grace was now standing directly in front of Harry, wand pointing at his chest. "Nooo!" yelled Hermione. "This ends now Harry!" said Grace.  
  
Madison sped back on her broom to the Malfoy Manor. McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were behind her. How they were getting to the Malfoy Manor, she didn't know but the point was they were. She raced through the icy air as quickly as she could. The thought of her four best friends lying on the ground dead made her stomach drop. She quickly picked up her pace. She landed in front of the Manor and tore open the front door.  
  
Grace winked slightly at Harry. This gave him a small amount of comfort though he still closed his eyes as Grace raised her wand into the air. She pointed her wand at Harry's hands. His felt the grip around his wrists loosen and noticed that they were free. He reached down and untied his feet. Hermione, now opening her eyes noticed what Grace had done. She sobbed with delight. "You'll pay for this!" shrieked Voldemort. He advanced on Grace with his wand high in the air. Before another thought could enter his mind, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus" and Voldemort's wand shot into Harry's hand. "Good job, Harry!" Grace said. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down her face. "I am so sorry, Harry. I couldn't help what I was doing. Can you ever forgive me?" "Of course I can," said Harry looking Grace in the eyes. "That's a part of love, being able to forgive. I don't blame for you for anything that you did." "You go help Hermione and Ron. I'll try and hold off Voldemort," said Grace. Harry agreed and began to help Hermione off the wall and Ron back to the ground. "Don't think that you're stronger than I," hissed Voldemort. "I can kill you in a single moment." "Not without this you can't," shouted Harry holding Voldemort's wand in his hand. "You wouldn't dare allow someone to hurt your dear uncle now would you, Grace?" said Voldemort. "What? He's your uncle?" said Ron in disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't know," said Grace. "How was I supposed to know that Tom Riddle was Voldemort?" Hermione grace Ron a knowing look. It hadn't donned on them that they were only some of the very few people who actually knew that Tom Riddle had become Voldemort. Ron apologized to Grace. A thought suddenly came to Grace. "Is that why you signed the letters with an 'S'?" asked Grace. "Because you're the heir of Slytherin?" "Very good, Grace," said Voldemort. "You would probably do very well on the dark side." "NEVER!" shouted Grace. They all suddenly glanced through the hole in the roof of the chamber. They heard the front door to the Manor open and close. The sound of Madison's voice had brought hope to their ears.  
  
"I'm back!" Madison shouted loudly, for the four Gryffindors to hear her and know that everything was okay. "Wait no! I was just leaving, sir!" Madison said, turning around.  
  
"Who are you?" The group in the room heard Lucius Malfoy ask Madison. The hope that flickered in all of Harry, Hermione, Grace, and Ron's hearts vanished in an instant. Voldemort on the other hand was smiling maliciously. "Me? Oh um, you see... you must be Draco's dad. I'm a friend of his from school." Madison said as a lame attempt to cover up. "You don't believe me..well, okay, maybe we're just acquaintances.." Lucius looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, maybe we're enemies.." Madison said quietly with fear in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
An Unlikely Alliance  
  
Lucius grabbed his wand and pointed it directly at Madison. Madison lunged and reached for her wand as well. Feeling her empty pocket, she looked around the room. "I don't need my wand. I can kick your ass any day!" Madison glared at him.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. Madison looked around the room again before she split for the chamber. Lucius grabbed her around her waist and lifted her so her feet were no longer on the ground and she couldn't run.  
  
"Let go of me, you..you." Madison shouted, trying to free herself from Lucius' grip.  
  
"Oh shut up little girl," Lucius said, walking the opposite way of the cellar.  
  
"Don't call me a little girl and you're walking the complete opposite way I want to go! Besides, I'm not the one who went to the dark side and then betrayed my master when he was in his weakest state. You-Know-Who must have been pretty pissed at you." Madison said, almost in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Lucius yelled. Madison glared at him.  
  
"And I told you to walk that way. " Madison told him as she continued to try to kick him and make him drop her.  
  
"Enough of this you foolish girl!" Lucius said, throwing Madison to the ground. Lucius pointed his wand directly at Madison's face. "Crucio!" Lucius shouted. Madison didn't have a moment to think before her body began to shake in mass convulsions.  
  
It was pain beyond anything Madison had ever experienced. She could feel herself shaking and it made her feel as if her bones were on fire. She was shrieking every few moments, her head was sure to split in momentarily. Her eyes were rolling madly and she wanted everything to be over..whether the curse stop or she die, it didn't matter to her anymore. She would take anything at the moment.  
  
Snape was the first teacher to arrive at the Malfoy Manor. He threw open the door to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, his wand still pointed at Madison, as she shook in convulsions. "Lucius Malfoy!" Snape shouted loudly.  
  
"Severus Snape, who else would you find in the Malfoy Manor? How are you, you traitor?" Lucius laughed evilly. Snape shook his head with an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
"Reducio!" Snape shouted as Madison's tiny body stopped convulsing at once and her voice returned to her yet again as she let out the most deafening scream ever heard by anyone.  
  
"How could you perform such an unforgivable curse on a child? I highly doubt she was any threat to you!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Oh please, Severus, don't tell me you've gone soft-hearted?" Lucius laughed evilly. "You never knew where you're loyalties lied. First that dumblehead Dumbledore and now some Gryffindor girl, what is with you, Severus?" Lucius said, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"First off, this little girl here is Dumbledore's goddaughter and second, I have disowned Voldemort and I am proud of doing so! I have found freedom and I am loyal to Albus Dumbledore. But you, Lucius, you are loyal to no one! You are a weak human being and will always be!" Snape shouted at him. "Now, Lucius, I am the disappointed one," Snape told him.  
  
"Voldemort's niece befriended Dumbledore's goddaughter.My master really planned this out well," Lucius said, glancing back at Madison. She still lied there limp and with an obvious expression of pain on her face.  
  
"Grace is Voldemort's niece?" Snape asked with a look of shock.  
  
"Enough of this, Severus. Let's test the strength of good against the strength of evil," Lucius said as he pointed his wand at Snape.  
  
Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it right back at Lucius. Neither one of them did anything for a moment, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Snape went to shout out a curse, but Lucius cried, "Expelliarmus!" There was a sudden flash of scarlet light as Snape was thrown off of his feet and hit the wall forcefully and then fell to the ground.  
  
"I taught that to my 2nd years, Lucius. That was low and juvenile," Snape muttered, clearly knocked out of breath from the Disarming Charm.  
  
"It worked didn't it, Severus? It looks like the strength of good is nothing compared to the strength of evil. The question now is what curse to put you through. There are three I am considering now: the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse or, my favorite, the Killing Curse. I feel the Imperius Curse would be to weak for someone like you and the Cruciatus Curse, now that would just be insulting to you to use on a child and then on you. That only leaves me with one Curse, the Killing Curse. Looks like I win," Lucius said with a smirk. "Avadra Keda-" Lucius screamed loudly.  
  
Snape shut his eyes tightly, expecting these breaths he took to be his last few. "Expelliarmus!" Snape heard someone shout out. He saw Lucius fly backwards and hit the wall, just like he did only moments before. Snape stood up slowly and looked towards the doorway. His mouth fell open as he stared in hate at the man in the doorway. "Sirius Black!" Snape shouted. He eyed Sirius as he walked over to Lucius and took his wand. Snape ran at Sirius, prepared to kill him with his own hands.  
  
"Totalus Suspendum!" Sirius shouted as he pointed his wand at Snape. Snape flew into the air and paused there. "I saved your life Snape, you should thank me. But then again, you were never that thankful for anything you got," Sirius said, letting him back onto the ground.  
  
"I should have known you would be here! Always looking to face danger yourself, just like your godson, Harry," Snape snared, shaking his head.  
  
"What is going on up there?" roared Voldemort, back down in the chamber. A deafening silence quickly fell over the room. Every person in the room didn't move a single muscle for a moment.  
  
This silence was so deadly you could almost here the petrified squeaking of the tiny little mouse in the corner. In fact, if you listening carefully at that exact moment, you most likely could. It wasn't until Voldemort began speaking that anyone took a breath again. "My faithful servant, come forth, my faithful servant. You have yet to disown me but I assume that it is fear that is holding you loyal to me. Come forth, I said!" Voldemort screamed when his servant didn't come to his side.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Grace shouted in mockery.  
  
"Grace, be quiet!" Hermione whispered loudly to her. Grace just ignored Hermione.  
  
"Don't mock me, young niece. NOW, Wormtail, before you regret it!" Voldemort shouted. Harry, Hermione and Ron all gasped in shock as the mouse in the corner turned into the full grown man known to them as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"I..I am sorry, m-master. It took me s-some time t-to transform. W- what is it you n-needed, m-master?" Peter said petrified beyond belief.  
  
"I will overlook it now, Wormtail. I have a task for you. Go upstairs and see what racket is going on now! Tell Lucius if he doesn't quiet up right away, he will pay for it," Voldemort told Wormtail.  
  
Peter nodded as he quickly walked up the stairs. "It must be incredibly sad, dear Uncle, for people to run out of the room in fear of you. What a sad and lonely life.that Wormtail always looks incredibly relieved to escape your presence." Grace said, glaring at her uncle.  
  
"Grace, don't you know when to be quiet?" Hermione whispered yet again, in shock that Grace kept back talking Voldemort.  
  
Sirius cried out as he saw Peter Pettigrew's head stick out from behind the chamber door. Peter apparently had seen him because he put his head back in the door without a sound. Sirius dismissed Snape as he bolted for the chamber door.  
  
Snape took off in the same direction as Sirius. "I'll be damned if I let you get away this time," Snape said, just behind Sirius as they entered the chamber.  
  
Sirius stopped abruptly as he entered the chamber. Snape ran in right behind him and stopped shortly as well. Silence yet again came over the cold and icy chamber.  
  
Snape looked around the room in complete and utter shock. He saw Sirius just next to him, with his wand pointed at a man he thought dead. It was obvious that Voldemort had managed to retain his wand as Snape looked at his old master, Lord Voldemort, standing with his wand pointed at the young boy with brave eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and his three friends, including Voldemort's own niece. And in turn, each of them had their own wands pointed at the most feared and powerful dark lord the wizarding world had ever known.  
  
Severus Snape stood still in bewilderment. He had somehow gotten used to the fact that strange things happened when faced with Harry Potter, but this was nothing that anyone could imagine. Snape never hoped to be faced with the dark wizard Lord Voldemort again. What was even more astonishing was seeing Peter Pettigrew standing alive in front of him. Snape glanced at Peter's hand and noticed his right forefinger missing. It had to be Pettigrew. "So it's true then? Explain yourself, Sirius," said Snape. He didn't know what to think of the sight before him. "There's no time for that now, Severus," replied Sirius with some panic in his voice. "Yes, it's true. Peter is all the proof you need to know that I am innocent. Dumbledore tried to tell you this last year, do you not remember? Now, will you help me or not?" Sirius glanced back at Snape to see him nod grimly. Peter was twitching in place. Ron took his eyes of Voldemort for a moment and glared severely at Peter. He was still upset that Peter has posed as a family pet, formerly known as Scabbers. Sirius must have known what was coming when he raised his wand at Peter and shouted, "Imperio!" Peter's body froze slightly and waited for Sirius's commands. "Give me your wand!" ordered Sirius angrily. Peter willingly did so. "I should have done this the last time we ran into each other, Peter. Go stand in the corner and keep out of the way." Peter did so. Snape looked at Sirius with some sort of regret and gratification. "I'm guessing that he was ready to transfigure?" said Snape coolly. "Shall we, Sirius?" Sirius nodded. They now turned their attentions to Voldemort. Seeing both Snape and Black was pure enjoyment for Voldemort. "Harry, you all should let myself and Severus handle this," said Sirius. The four students looked very distrustful of the unexpected alliance between Snape and Sirius. Looking somewhat kindly at Harry, Snape said, "Please, Harry, do as Sirius tells you. We can't afford you students getting hurt." Backing away from Voldemort, the young Gryffindors looked strangely at each other. "Did Snape just sound goodhearted to you too?" asked Ron in disbelief. The other's nodded with the same shocked look on their faces. "So, we meet again, Severus," hissed Voldemort. The icy sounds of his words brought chills to all that heard them. "Never thought that you would have to see me again, I assume. I hope you're regretting leaving the Death Eaters now, Severus." Harry had already assumed that Snape had once been a death eater. When he was last faced with Voldemort just a year ago, Harry remembered Voldemort saying that there was one traitor who was still out there. Harry knew that it had to have been Snape. "I think it's clear that I made the right decision," said Snape furiously. "It was apparent to me that you are no where near as strong as you appeared when you couldn't kill the infant Harry Potter. I knew then that continuing to serve you would only have been a waste of time." All were shocked as the words that Snape had just uttered. It was one thing to think these words, but to say them, and to the worst dark wizard that ever existed, was a whole other thought. "I do hope that you still stand by that decision after what I do to you," said Voldemort. And with that Snape was swept of his feet and thrown against the cellar wall. His head was now bleeding badly. He was definitely conscious, but no where near stable. Voldemort now turned to Sirius. "Ah, Sirius Black," whispered Voldemort. "I suppose I should be thanking you. If you weren't so stupid as to convince Lily and James of having Wormtail as their secret-holder, I would never have been able to kill them." Voldemort laughed sinfully. This brought horrible memories back to Harry of the night that Voldemort had tried to kill him. "I don't think that any thanks are in order here," said Sirius bravely. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in the wretched state that you are in now." The tension in the room was slowly increasing. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Grace all felt that the end of their lives was coming up on them soon. Voldemort was now gradually advancing on Sirius. Sirius, however, held his ground firmly. "You must care an awful lot about you godson, Sirius," Voldemort stated with malice. "It appears to me that you are willing to die for him just as Lily and James did." The closer Voldemort got to Sirius, the more anxious Harry and his friends became. Voldemort raised his wand at Sirius and Sirius followed the action. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry ran forward and jumped on Voldemort. Shocked, everyone froze out of fear. Harry didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by jumping on to Voldemort, but all he knew was that Sirius was out of danger for a moment. Before Harry had anytime to think about what to do next, a deadly pain filled his head. His scar was in immense pain and was becoming unbearable for him to stand. With another sharp throb in his forehead, Harry was thrown back from Voldemort's body and landed hard on the ground. As Harry lay on the cold cellar floor, he could feel his left leg under him in utter pain. It was indeed broken from his fall. Seeing Harry on the ground, Ron ran toward him in rage. Before he could reach Harry, Ron heard the words, "Totalus Recoilum!" With that, Ron was thrown against the wall, much like Snape. "RON!" yelled Hermione as ran after him sobbing. She fell to the ground where Ron was positioned on the floor. It seemed as though Ron's limp figure was lifeless, but a very slow rise and fall of his chest assured Hermione that he was alive. Grace stood stunned in the same spot. The only thing that she could think of was that this was all her fault. If she hadn't agreed to come to Hogwarts on the terms of demising Harry, this would never have happened. She also thought that maybe it was all inevitable. If she was related to Lord Voldemort, then that meant that she too had the blood of Salazar Slytherin in her. Perhaps this was all going to happen regardless of the fact that she had agreed to help her uncle, unaware that he was Voldemort. Sirius came over to Grace. He appeared to be trying to protect her, as she was the only student left in the room. As Sirius approached Grace, a bright green light flashed through the cellar blinding all their visions. Lucius Malfoy had regained consciousness and had conjured the Dark Mark in his manor. Voldemort could be heard laughing penetratingly through it all. The last thing that was heard in the cellar was the word, "Accio!" coming from the direction of Voldemort. Grace was torn away from Sirius's side and was now in the arms of Voldemort. He leapt out of the cellar as the green light began to fade. Sirius ran over to Harry who was now feeling a little better. His scar was hurting much less but he was still bothering him. Sirius grabbed Harry and lifted him out of the cellar. When Harry and Sirius approached the sitting room, they saw lying between themselves and Voldemort, the two wilted figures of Grace and Madison in the center of the floor. Lucius Malfoy stood at his side and his wand was pointed at Harry and Sirius. Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at Grace and Madison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
  
  
  
The Return of a Loved One  
  
Hermione lied sobbing over Ron's unconscious and barely alive body. It was now only her and Professor Snape in the cellar chamber and the silence was vociferous. Snape stood just outside the shadows, watching the usual perky and confident Hermione break down in uncertainty.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Hermione murmured out harshly but quiet as well. "Half of my friends are near death and I'm only book smart. I'm not brave or courageous. Tell me, Professor Snape, what am I supposed to do right now, right here? How am I supposed to save all of my friends ALL BY MYSELF?" Hermione sobbed loudly, inhaling sharply.  
  
Snape walked over to where she lay with Ron. He was overcome with silence, not knowing how to console this young child. Snape saw Ron's eyes begin to flutter. "Hermi- Miss Granger, look." Snape said, almost with compassion, looking towards the red-haired boy on the floor.  
  
Ron's eyes popped open as he looked up before him and saw Hermione sobbing and Snape peering seriously down at him. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, sitting up slowly. Hermione jerked her head and stared at him. She shrieked.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Ron! You gave me such a fright, Ron! You've been unconscious for what seems like forever! Oh Ron, I'm so pleased your awake!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him almost knocking him down with such force.  
  
"Hermione, I'm alright!" Ron said, pushing her softly off of him. "Except my head is killing me, I think it's bleeding. I hit that wall pretty hard, didn't I?" Ron asked, feeling the back of his head. He looked at his hand and it was covered it blood.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione shouted turning her head. Snape leaned down to the level of the young students.  
  
"Here, let me help," Snape said, bringing out his wand. "I'll mend it for you." Ron snatched his hand back and backed away from Snape.  
  
"I don't want you coming near me saying you'll help me. Next thing I know, I'm a toad or something," Ron said, shaking his head wildly.  
  
"Ron, stop it! You're going to make your wound worse if you keep shaking it like that!" Hermione said, holding his head in place.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I just want to help you. Harry, Grace and Madison are upstairs. Grace and Madison are unconscious most likely and Harry has to fight Voldemort all by himself! The sooner I mend you, the sooner you can go help him defeat Voldemort," Snape told him seriously.  
  
"Alright, but stop saying that name!" Ron said, turning around so Snape could heal his wound. "But please don't turn me into something or hand me over to You-Know-Who." Ron said, scrunching up his face, expecting the worse.   
  
Snape brought his wand to the back of Ron's head and began chanting a captivating spell that took both Ron and Hermione into a daze for a moment. Snape sighed and stopped the chant. "That is the most I can mend it for you. You'll have to see Madam Pomfrey when we get back to Hogwarts," Snape told him. "You should be fine for now, I'm sure."  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at him curiously for a pausing moment. Neither of them knew what to make of Snape's new found compassion. "Well, let's go already!" Ron said suddenly, sprinting for the door because he wanted to help Harry as much as he could.   
  
Ron opened the door slightly, sticking his head out. He saw Voldemort, Sirius, Harry and Lucius standing scattered around the room. He noticed Madison and Grace were lying closely together, as if one had been dropped simply on the other one and unconscious.  
  
Looking back towards the door, Voldemort spotted Ron's head. "Accio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand suddenly in the direction of the cellar chamber door. Ron, Hermione and Snape felt nothing at that moment. It was a blissful feeling; it was as though they were gliding in mid air, which, indeed, they were. Voldemort had summoned them over. "Eavesdropping.not something a Gryffindor should be known for. It can get you in much trouble, my young friends. As for you Severus, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You were a very good spy when you were with me. Such a disappointment when you left," Voldemort said, shaking his head.  
  
"Trussio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand yet again at Ron and Hermione. A rope was brought out of mid air and banded the two of them together tightly.  
  
"It's choking me!" Hermione yelled, but it came out as a quiet and forced whisper. The ropes were slowly cutting into Ron's and Hermione's lungs. Using his wand, he lifted them off the ground yet again and placed them over in the center of the floor. Ron moved around, trying to free himself while Hermione tried to tell him to stop it, that he was only making it worse.  
  
"Soarium!" Lucius cried, pointing his wand at Snape. Snape took flight into a corner where Lucius walked over and smirked at him. "And we meet again, Severus. Unfortunately for you, they're under the same circumstances," Lucius said, kicking Snape harshly in the side. Snape began to cough as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He had been thrown into one too many walls for that evening.  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly as he lifted Madison and Grace off of the ground and placed them in mid air. The two of them were still unconscious, looking beaten and bruised. "Make a choice, Harry," Voldemort said simply.  
  
"Excuse me? Make a choice about what?" Harry asked, watching his love and good friend suspend in mid air. Voldemort cackled wickedly again.  
  
"The pit in your stomach knows what I am speaking of, Harry. Make a choice, Harry, of which will live and which will die," Voldemort said, swinging his wand around, causing Madison and Grace to do the same. It was as if Voldemort was teasing Harry and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Harry gulped. Chose one to live and one to die? He couldn't do that. It was like asking which parent he wanted to come back to life. He wanted both. "You can't make me choose!" Harry screamed knowing that he couldn't possibly make this decision.  
  
"Calm down, young Harry, I might have something that will help you make a decision.because you WILL make a decision," Voldemort said, pointing his wand in the direction of Harry. Sirius lunged and knocked Harry out of the way before Voldemort could curse him.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to see what Voldemort had done to Harry. To all their amazement, Harry was covered by Sirius's cloak. However, what the saw before them now was nothing that they could have ever imagined. "I don't believe it," said Lucius with shock and fear in his voice. Snape was too busy eying the spectacle before him to realize that Lucius' wand was no longer pointing at his chest. "This can't be real. It's Lily." Harry could feel Sirius' body ease off of his slowly. Had he heard Lucius right? Could his mother really be in the room? But she was dead. Lily and James Potter had been killed that fateful night when Voldemort has come to his house. Harry could hear Sirius gasp next to him. Harry lifted his head slowly to see the robes of someone standing in front of him. As his head gazed slowly up he saw the form of woman standing in front of him.  
  
Was it really possible that this figure could be his mother? As Harry lifted his head yet higher the answer to this question was revealed. Harry gazed up into the face standing before him. Standing in front of him was indeed his mother, Lily Potter. Her bright red hair was a sure match for any of the Weasleys. The one part of Lily that Harry had seen in his own self was her eyes. She had bright green eyes that were identical to Harry's. She was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. The pictures that he had of her were nothing compared to seeing her before him. Not even the Mirror of Erised, in which Harry had seen her for the first time during his first year at Hogwarts, had been able to show all of her beauty. Lily held out her very welcoming hand to Harry. Without hesitation, Harry took hold. He was half expecting for his hand to fall through hers and to discover that this image none other than a ghost. Surprisingly, Harry's mother's hand was very warm and tender; just as a mother's hand should feel to her son's, thought Harry. No one in the room was able to express anything other than silence. Grace and Madison were still floating unconsciously in the air. Hermione and Ron had disbelief in their eyes as the looked at Harry and what they now knew to be Harry's mother. Lucius and Snape had inched slightly forward to get a better glance. Young Draco Malfoy who had been cowering in the shadows of the room had now come out to see what everyone was looking unknowingly at. "Hello, Sirius," said Lily. "I see that you have been taking good care of Harry for me these past two years. I cannot thank you enough. I hope you don't mind me giving him some advice?" "No, Lily, of course not," said Sirius gawking at the woman in front of him. Lily moved closer to Harry and knelt down to face him eye to eye. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She leaned forward and hugged Harry tightly. Harry could only return the gesture just as warmly. It was the best feeling that Harry had ever experience in his life. He wished that it could last forever. Lily pulled away gently and looked again into Harry's eyes. "Hello, Harry," said Lily smiling. "I know that this must seem very odd to you, to see me. I don't want you to think that I am still alive, Harry. I will only be appearing before you in human form for a short while. I know how strange this must be for you. It is for me too. You look so much like your father, Harry. Has anyone ever told you that?" In fact, many people had told Harry that before in his life. Even Professor Snape had acknowledged the resemblance, but somewhat disdainfully. Harry had once confused himself with his father once during his third year when he traveled back in time. "Yes.mum," said Harry. He wasn't sure that calling Lily his mother was the correct thing to do. "I don't mean to sound hasty in the least, but why have you come here? If you can only be here for a short while, then you must have something important to say to me." "Indeed I do, Harry," said Lily. "I know how extraordinary this is going to sound to you, but you must heed my advice. I don't think it would be wise for you to fight Voldemort anymore, Harry. I know that you've done a very good job fighting him so far, but as you can see, he has grown to near his full powers again. It's not very likely that you will survive another attack from him, Harry. If you were to die fighting him Harry, both deaths of your father and myself would have been in vain." Now realizing that something was terribly wrong with this picture, Sirius advanced towards Lily but not without Voldemort noticing. "Quieticus!" shouted Voldemort. Sirius was thrown back slightly and his mouth was dry. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound was able to come out. "I am aware that you can only save one of your friends," said Lily, distracting Harry from what had happened to Sirius. "I know that this is a hard choice for you, but I have some advice for you. I would suggest that you choose to save Grace, Harry. I know that this is hard decision, but there are advantages to having Grace as an ally. She is Slytherin's heir, Harry and she would help you." "But, why would I want to help Voldemort?" asked Harry in a slight trance. Indeed, Sirius had the right idea in trying to stop Lily from talking to Harry as he now seemed to fall under some sort of trance. "Harry, your father and I would not be upset if you decided to help Voldemort in his cause," said Lily somewhat persistently. "We know that you are a very good wizard and I'm afraid that joining the dark wizards is now you're only choice. Madison would only get in the way of your power" Harry was fawning on every word that his mother said. Being tied so tightly to each other, Hermione and Ron could not make out any words to warn Harry. Lucius now had his wand pointed back at Snape, preventing him from trying to help Harry. Harry heard the now distant voice of Voldemort utter another word. Before he could comprehend what he heard, another figure was joining his mother. It looked remarkably like Harry. At that moment, Harry realized that his mother was now joined by his father, James Potter. "Hello, Harry," said James. "I wish that I was given more time to speak to you, but my time is very limited. I want you to know that we are both very proud of you. I know that you will make the right decision. I do trust that you will, however, listen to what your mother has said." Harry's body was now becoming very limp and weak. Harry's arms dropped to his sides and his knees were beginning to buckle beneath him. Suddenly, Harry noticed that eyes of both Lily and James had turned a very intense green. It looked very unnatural and Harry knew at once that something was wrong. Mustering up all the strength that she could, Hermione yelled to Harry, "Harry, they're not real! It's all a lie! They're dead, Harry! They're dead!" Harry was knocked out of his trance and was suddenly aware of the real reason that his parents had appeared in front of him. It was Voldemort's doing that had caused the shapes of Lily and James to appear. It wasn't their real spirits or their real thoughts. It had all been a lie.  
  
Now furious, Harry turned toward Voldemort to face him once again. Before anyone knew what was happening, all that could be heard were the words, "AVADRA KEDAVRA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
The Decision  
  
The body of Peter Pettigrew lay on the floor at the entrance to the secret chamber. Harry was relieved to know that he was still alive. "Wormtail, though he was very important in returning me to the state that I am now, could no longer help me," said the high, cold voice of Voldemort. "This was coming to him however. You should have been a little more cautious with your actions, Sirius." Harry looked over at Sirius standing against the wall to his left. Sirius had had Peter under the Imperius Curse. Harry had been under this curse three times before, but was never able to be convinced to do anything. Harry knew that Peter, on the other hand, was no where near strong enough to fight of such a powerful curse. In the confusion of Peter's death, Snape noticed that Lucius had dropped his wand from his heart. Yelling, "Expelliarmus!" Snape was able to disarm Lucius. Before any could have stopped him, Snape pointed his wand at Hermione and Ron and freed them from Voldemort's tight grasp. Both Hermione and Ron ran to Snape hurriedly in order to hide from Voldemort. Luckily for them, Voldemort was too preoccupied with Harry and Sirius to even notice, let alone care, that Hermione and Ron were now out of his control. Following his friends' actions, Harry ran over to Snape as well. He was very keen on sheltering them from any further danger. Voldemort was now very much aware of this, but wanted to defeat Harry honorably. Harry wasn't sure why Snape was being so kind to Harry and his friends, but he knew that this was not the time to question Snape's motives. "Harry, I need to tell you something," said Hermione persistently. Both Ron and Snape turned to hear what Hermione had to say. "Harry, You- Know-Who is going to ask you to make a choice soon. When the time is right, you will need to conjure a spell. You must say these words: 'Epochum Arreticus'. This incantation will only last for one minute though, so you must hurry." Hermione had obviously forgotten to tell him what this spell would do, Harry thought. He understood what he had to do but he didn't know what was going to happen when he did it. "You're time is running out, Harry Potter," said Voldemort coldly. "You must make your choice now!" Harry, dreading this decision, began to turn to face Voldemort. Snape stopped him. "Potter, you must choose to save Madison," said Snape. "What? How can you say that? I can't choose either of them. I thought you liked Grace, anyway," said Harry. "I do like her, Potter. But I like Madison, too. I don't want either of them to die, but you must make a choice. You must choose to save Madison, Potter. Trust me." Harry nodded, but was very unsure of what he was to do. "Also, when you conjure the incantation, the only people to be freed from the spell are those that you touch. Be careful, Potter." Harry walked into the center of the room and faced Voldemort. "I'm ready," said Harry bravely. "Before you choose," said Voldemort cutting Harry off, "there is something that must be done. Ennervate!" Madison and Grace began to stir in mid air. Voldemort had awakened them. "My disgraceful niece and her rotten friend," said Voldemort, "you are brought here before the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. I am very pleased to announce that one of you will be dying quite soon. I told Harry Potter that he had to choose which one of you he wanted to have live and which one he wanted to have killed. He is about to make his choice." If Harry thought that making his choice was going to be hard before, it was nothing compared to this. The faces of Madison and Grace were now staring at Harry in awe and fear. He couldn't possibly say to Grace that he wanted Madison to live. "NOW POTTER!" yelled Voldemort. "I.I ch-choose.I want.Madison to live," said Harry. Both Madison and Grace buried their faces in their hands. Hermione began sobbing and hid her face in Ron's robes. Ron hugged her tightly. "Harry, you can't do this!" yelled Madison. "I know how much you care for Grace, save her! You're making the wrong choice!" "SHUT UP!" yelled Voldemort. He waved his wand and Madison fell to the floor. Snape ran to her quickly and picked her up. Madison was very weak and had to drape her arms around Snape's neck to keep her from falling out of his arms. Snape carried her back to Ron and Hermione and let her lie down and rest. Grace, still floating in the air was in complete shock. She somehow figured that she deserved this. After all the horrible things that she had done, it only seemed right that she should be put to death. It hurt her so much, however, to hear Harry say in his own words that he wanted to save Madison's life. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Grace," said Voldemort. "But being who I am, I can't go around giving exceptions. Prepare to face your death, Grace." Voldemort raised his wand into the air and pointed it at Grace. Her eyes widened with immense fear. Could this really be the end of her life? From the corner of the room, Harry heard Hermione yell, "Now, Harry! Do it now!" Lifting his wand, hoping to act before Voldemort did, Harry yelled, "Epochum Arreticus!" The room in which Harry stood slowly began to spin. The colors all blurred together and Harry felt like he was being pulled toward the center of the room by a large magnetic force. Harry's stomach was feeling very queasy and he wasn't sure what sort of spell Hermione and Snape had gotten him into. Just then, Harry felt his feet land firmly on the floor. His stomach was feeling just fine now and he felt as though nothing had happened. He looked about the room to see what had changed and he was in awe at what he saw. The entire room had frozen over. Hermione, Ron, Madison, and Snape were huddled together in the corner. Lucius Malfoy was in the other corner, still lying unconscious, with Draco draped over his body. Peter Pettigrew's body was lying near the entrance to the secret chamber. Sirius was against the opposite wall from Harry's friends. In the middle of the room stood Voldemort with his wand pointed at Grace who was suspended in the air. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was going on? He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it wasn't working. The time had stopped on his watch. Right then, Harry realized what was happening around him. He had stopped time. How long had he wasted standing there looking at everyone? He looked up again and saw Grace hovering in the room. He now knew why he was asked to save Madison. So that he could stop time and save Grace. Harry ran over to Grace. He followed Snape's advice and touched Grace, who fell to the ground. She was full of life, compared to her prior state of being frozen. However, she was very weak. Harry bent down and helped Grace up. She leaned against him limply and Harry walked her away from Voldemort. He collapsed on the floor still holding on tightly to Grace. He hugged her in a long embrace. She held on to him as tightly as she could but her weak body wouldn't allow her to do much more. "What's happening, Harry?" whispered Grace. "I've stopped time, but we only have a few more seconds until we are brought back to the present," admitted Harry. "I want you to know that I didn't choose to save Madison because I wanted you to die. I couldn't live without you, Grace. Voldemort made figures disguised as my parents appear and they told me that you would help me go over to the dark side. I know that Voldemort wanted me to save you and that I had to save Madison before he killed her. Do you understand?" Not being able to speak, Grace slightly nodded her head to acknowledge that she understood. Once again, the room whirled around them. He held on tightly to Grace and she did the same. Grace was very incoherent and was unable to comprehend what was going on around her. When time had restarted, Harry held onto Grace as everyone heard the words, "Avadra Kedavra" once again. The curse from Voldemort's wand had shot bright green sparks to where Grace had once been floating in the air. Noticing that there was no one there for his curse to kill, Voldemort was outraged. "WHERE IS SHE?" yelled a booming voice. Harry helped Grace make her way over to Ron and Snape so that she could join Madison. Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius and freed him from his spell. Now being able to move and speak freely, Sirius joined the others in the corner. Madison and Grace lay in the corner very weak. They were falling into an unconscious state once again. Sirius, being quite weak himself, looked over them. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Snape stood in front of them, guarding their friends from any more serious harm. A sudden rush of cold fell over the room. Harry eyes became glazed over. He was feeling faint and was swaying back and forth in reaction. "What's wrong, Potter?" asked Snape. He didn't have his usual harsh tone to his voice, but a tone of sheer apprehension. Due to the painful feeling of his scar, Harry was not able to express what he was feeling with words and merely pointed at the entrance of the manor. Standing there was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. These, however, were not the figures that caused panic throughout the room. Along with the Minister and the Professors, standing at the entrance to the manor were three Dementors.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
A Turn for the Worst  
  
With a panic stricken face, Cornelius Fudge stepped back and ran into Professor McGonagall. "Albus, how is this possible?" asked Fudge with much fear in his voice. "I believe that I told you this last year," said Dumbledore calmly. "I attempted to reason with you and let you know that Voldemort had indeed come back into power at the end of last year's term. You, however, would not believe me. I do hope that you now realize the kind of mistake that you have made." The Dementors were hissing very loudly now. Harry held onto every happy thought that he could to prevent himself from being affected. Harry turned and noticed that Sirius was now in the shape of a large black dog. Sirius had learned how to transfigure himself during his years at Hogwarts along with Harry's father. "I do hope that you will be able to control these creatures," said Dumbledore to Fudge concerning the very anxious Dementors. "Why are you wasting time, Albus?" ridiculed Voldemort. "Are you afraid to face the one wizard who may actually be able to stop you?" With a new look of rage and wrath, Dumbledore faced Voldemort. "Do not try and patronize me," said Dumbledore very bravely. Harry surely felt much safer now that Dumbledore was in the room, but he was unsure at to whether or not Dumbledore could be able to afford a wizarding duel. "Minerva please make your way over to the others. Cornelius, stay here and keep an eye on those Dementors," ordered Dumbledore with a little more force that Harry thought that he intended. "I assume that you are ready to face your death now Albus?" asked Voldemort with much hostility. "Do not assume," said Dumbledore steadily. "I am not the one that has everything to lose." "ENOUGH! STUPEFY!" yelled Voldemort. Dumbledore's once fierce blue eyes were now lifeless and blank. Voldemort had stunned him. Without another thought Harry ran forward and yelled, "Ennervate!" Dumbledore was awakened from his stunned state and was now eyeing Harry with a kind look in his eyes. As he noticed Voldemort coming towards him through the corners of his eyes, Dumbledore raised his wand and yelled, "Impedimenta!" Voldemort's actions were slowed instantly and Dumbledore was once again able to regain his composure after being stunned. The Impediment Curse only lasted for a few brief seconds. When the curse had worn off, Voldemort was more irate then ever. With a wav of his wand, three very large snakes flew out of Voldemort's wand. One of the snakes was heading in the direction of Cornelius Fudge who was now cowering against the wall in immense fear. Another snake was crawling quickly toward Dumbledore. The other was headed straight for Harry and his friends. "CEASE!" yelled Harry though only a loud hissing sound was audible to those around. At that second, the snakes stopped in their tracks and curled up in front of their targets. Voldemort stared furiously at Harry. He was unaware of the fact that Harry, as well as himself, was a Parselmouth. Surprisingly, Voldemort let out a cold, shrill laugh. "I see that we are even more alike than I thought, Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "Unfortunately for you, there's only enough room in the wizarding world for one of us." Voldemort lifted his wand to the air but he was thrown back against the wall with an immense force and was unconscious. Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry all hexed Voldemort at the same time and the force of the different curses hit Voldemort intensely. Cornelius Fudge now stepped forward cautiously and looked over at Harry. At one time, Fudge had been quite fond of Harry, but Harry was sure that after last years events, Fudge was very unlikely to take this same stand on him. "So it is true that Harry's a Parselmouth then," said Fudge with less concern in his voice then Harry had expected. "I know that you don't think much of it," said Snape in Harry's defense, "but Mister Potter just saved your life, Minister." "I'm very aware of that, thank you," said Fudge with some contempt towards Snape. Harry was sure that this was due to Snape having been a Death Eater in his past. "Thank you, Harry. I should never have judged you before." "You should not have passed judgment on anyone, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "I know that you still have some anger towards Severus and I would like nothing more than for you to forget any hatred that you have for him. Also, I would like to draw attention to the figure lying by the entrance to the Malfoy's secret chamber." All turned their heads in this direction. Professor McGonagall and Fudge were very shocked by what they saw. "How is that possible?" asked Fudge. "Peter Pettigrew died nearly fifteen years ago. If what I am seeing is correct, then Sirius Black was speaking the truth when he was captured two years ago." Sirius now turned back into his human figure. "That is quite right, Minister," Sirius stated. Fudge turned around and saw Sirius standing before his eyes. Harry noticed that Fudge seemed to be fighting and internal battle. "Sirius Black!" said Fudge with even more shock than before. "It appears that there are some apologies that are in order." "You do not have to apologize to me," said Sirius. "My only concern is the safety of my godson and his friends. Albus, Madison and Grace are very weak. Voldemort put great torture upon their bodies." "Lucius Malfoy placed the Cruciatus Curse on Madison," added Snape. Professor McGonagall shrieked in horror at this. "It appears that Voldemort has no sense of concern for anyone, not even his relatives," said Dumbledore. "I was hoping that Grace would not have figured out her connection to Voldemort. It appears that he could not miss the chance to tell her this when faced with her." "You knew that Grace was Voldemort's niece?" asked Harry. Fudge and McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with as much curiosity as Harry did. "Yes, I did," admitted Dumbledore. "I knew that Hogwarts was the only place in which Grace could possibly get away from him. The Death Eaters were showing some presence in America and I knew that she needed to be taken away from there immediately. It appears as though I was too late though. Voldemort had gotten to Grace before I had. However, he was not working alone and had already made some preliminary contacts with established wizarding families that would have some presence at Hogwarts. Needless to say, Lucius was responsible for the actions of Draco and Grace. Now, what is to be done with Voldemort?" A shudder ran through everyone every time that the name Voldemort was uttered. Ron particularly hated the name. Hermione was still holding on to Ron tightly as she peaked up to look over at Voldemort's body. "He shall be taken directly to Azkaban, I can assure you," said Fudge. "I do not think that Azkaban is the right place for him," attested Dumbledore. "The Dementors will not have much effect on him." "Of course they will," stated Fudge. "No, they won't," spoke Sirius. "Voldemort has no happy memories for them to suck out of him. They will recognize all of his pain and anguish and will soon realize that they can benefit from him much more that they can the prisoners." "Sirius is right," said Dumbledore. "I do not suppose that we need to have another conversation such as the one that took place last year?" "As the Minister of Magic, I believe that Azkaban is the only place for such a wizard as him to go," stated Fudge with much authority and some anger. "It would be even more likely to have him killed right now." "You think that by issuing the Killing Curse on Voldemort will have the same effect on him as it does other people?" said Dumbledore very seriously. "I believe that the only person who actually has the power and authority to kill him is, Harry, and that is not going to happen at this point." Dumbledore was very final with his words. Why wouldn't Dumbledore let Harry kill Voldemort right now, Harry thought. He knew that whatever the reason, Dumbledore was very right. "As the Minister of Magic, this is my decision and I choose to send You-Know-Who to Azkaban," said Fudge. "Until I have more reason to believe that there is any other option, I stand by my decision." With those words, the Dementors huddled around Voldemort and lifted him. Fudge followed them to the doorway, but stopped to make a final statement. "I will be sure to warn the Ministry of You-Know-Who's capture. I will also clear Sirius' name so that he may be able to walk freely among the wizarding community once again," said Fudge. He turned quickly on his heels and left the manor. "Minerva, please do me a favor and make sure that Miss Elliot and Miss Adams make it safely back to the school. Please take Mister Malfoy with you," said Dumbledore. Harry had nearly forgotten that Draco was standing in the corner of the room, draped over his father's body. "I would like for Harry, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger to stay here with me. I need to ask them what has happened. Severus and Sirius will stay with me." Professor McGonagall took Madison and Grace with her as Draco followed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed behind with Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius. Harry couldn't help but hope that Grace and Madison were okay. Harry knew that he needed to speak with Dumbledore and tell him the truth about all that had happened. He was just hoping that he could back to the school soon to be able to check in on Grace and Madison.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
A Welcomed Surprise  
  
Oliver Wood slowly crept through the silent hospital wing. He looked in the hospital beds as he walked down the wing. 'Grace, Ron, Harry, Hermione.' He stopped the thinking that was in his head. He looked down at the beautiful girl in the bed and smiled. Madison, he thought to himself. He took her hand in his and softly held it. Her eyes were peacefully closed and there was a look of serenity on her face.  
  
Everyone in the hospital wing was sleeping at the moment. Oliver began to mutter in the softest whisper so he wouldn't wake any of those sleeping up. "I don't know how to explain these feelings I have for you, Madison Adams? Why were you sent to me and why do you make me feel the why I do? I want to be a better person when I'm with you. You make me feel like nothing is missing in my life when I am with you," Oliver trailed off, peering down at her. "I've liked a girl before but never have the feelings been so strong. Why is it that I could watch you sleep here for hours on end and never get bored?" Oliver bent down over her and kissed her softly on the lips. He noticed the sudden fluttering of her eyes. He smiled excited, hoping she might wake momentarily. And in fact, she did. As she opened her eyes, a sudden smile came on her face as Oliver came into clear focus. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" She asked, stretching out. "I wanted to be here when my sweet angel woke from her sleep," Oliver smiled. Madison blushed. "Oh, thank you. I appreciate you coming," Madison told him, holding his hand softly. "I'm feeling better." "That's good," Oliver said, getting on his knees so he would be level to Madison. "I wish it was like this every day. We could wake up next to each other and see the other's face as the first thing we see," Oliver said, smiling at her, brushing his hand against her cheek. Madison shot him a peculiar look. "What has gotten into you, Oliver? You're being very expressive; I've never seen this side of you," Madison said to him. "I'm just realizing how much you mean to me. How I don't know how I'm going to live without you when you leave to go back to your school and." Oliver stopped abruptly as Madison put her fingers to his lips to hush him.  
  
"Stop worrying about that, Oliver. We still have some time together. Let's not think of what will happen. Let's think of what's happening now." Madison told him. "Mr. Wood! I told you five minutes! This girl needs her rest! She will not get better if you continue disturbing the peace she needs!" Madam Pomfrey said as she came down the hallway. "Out, out, OUT!!!!" She said as she grabbed Oliver and pushed him down the hallway. Oliver waved back to Madison as best he could as Madam Pomfrey pushed him out. As Madam Pomfrey was pushing Oliver out of the door, she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a slight smile. "I've come to visit my goddaughter. I have some news she would like to here as well," Dumbledore told her calmly. "But Professor, Miss Adams needs her rest. All of these visitors are not good for her." Madam Pomfrey said quickly. Dumbledore smiled softly. "I won't be long. I promise," said Dumbledore. He noticed that Oliver was looking over his shoulder at Madison as her left. "Perhaps it is love in your heart that you have for my dear goddaughter, Mr. Wood?" Professor Dumbledore said as he watched Oliver. Oliver, not having noticed Professor Dumbledore standing there, jumped back slightly at the sound of his voice. Oliver smiled at Dumbledore before he looked back down at Madison. "Love, so soon, Professor Dumbledore, do you think so?" Oliver asked. "Only you know the true feelings that lie in your heart, Mister Wood. I do not doubt that what you feel for Miss Adams is any thing short of some form of love. It is common for all young men to find a young love and I do believe that this is it for you," Dumbledore told him wisely. "Yes, I think so too. But could a young love ever turn into the kind of love that lasts a lifetime?" Oliver asked, looking towards his headmaster. Dumbledore smiled. "Is your relationship that serious, Mister Wood?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Oliver hesitated. "Well, no, Professor, but someday I hope it might be. I can't imagine living without her. What will I do when she leaves me for another year back at The Stanton School for the Supernatural and Enchantment? I honestly don't think that I could live without her," Oliver told him. "Things might turn out for the better, Mister Wood. Good news might come your way. I best be on my way. Goodbye, Mister Wood." Dumbledore smiled as Oliver left the hospital wing with a new found confidence.  
  
Harry awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. He had no clear recollection of the previous night's events. His lightning bolt scar was still giving him some pain in his head, but it was nothing compared to the pain that he had endured the night before. There were only a few images that stuck with Harry to remind him of the horrors that he and his friends had gone through. He remembered thinking that Grace had betrayed him and that he was a fool to believe her. He remembered how Sirius and Snape had joined forces and he wondered what would become of Snape's kindness. He could see the two limp figures of Grace and Madison floating in midair, the look on Grace' face when she thought that she was going to die, holding Grace in his arms when he saved her life, seeing Professor McGonagall carry off the two very dead looking bodies of Madison and Grace.. A sharp pain scorched Harry's forehead once again. He clutched his scar and fell backwards onto his pillow. "Harry, are you alright?" "Ron?" asked Harry as he sat straight back up. It hadn't occurred to Harry that his friends would most likely be in the hospital wing as well. Harry looked to his immediate right and saw Ron sitting up in his bed as well. Ron looked quite pale and more than usual. He had a gash on his cheek that was bandaged. However, Ron seemed very much like normal. The same look of fear and excitement on his face. "You alright, Harry?" asked Ron again. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry. He looked puzzled for a moment. He sat thinking and then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Finally, he managed to say, "Madison? Hermione?" "They're both on the other side of you," said Ron, expecting this question. Harry looked to his left and saw both Madison and Hermione lying in the cots. Hermione had a large bandage on her arm and few scrapes on her. Madison on the other hand wasn't looking in as good of shape. She was sitting up right and looking over at them. "Oh, hi Harry!" said Madison as though she just realized that someone else was in the room. She had been pondering all the words that Oliver had said to her. This brought some comfort to Harry but there was something missing. There was something lingering in Harry's mind and he was worried that Ron may have been hiding something from him. "Um.Ron.where's.er." started Harry. "Grace is over here," said Ron answering Harry's thoughts. He turned and looked to the left of him. Harry could now see Grace sleeping in the cot next to Ron. She looked much like Madison had. Harry hadn't thought it possible, but she actually looked worse than Madison. Perhaps that was do to the fact that Grace's skin was now milk white, which was a large contrast from her normal olive toned complexion. "She's alive, don't worry. She hasn't woken up at all," said Ron sadly. Harry could tell that Ron was having doubts about Grace's recovery. "I've been worrying a lot about her and Madison. Even though Madison woke up, she was very weak when she was talking to Hermione and me. I know that me and Hermione have been through a lot together. We've helped you deal with You-Know-Who before. They haven't and I think that this was a lot for them to handle. He did some awful things to them, Harry. I think that Grace finding out that You-Know-Who is her uncle took a bigger toll on her than any of us had expected." Harry sat motionless for a few moments. How could he let this happen, Harry thought to himself. He had dealt with Voldemort before, why couldn't he have saved Madison and Grace from this? He looked from cot to cot and saw all of his friends in the worst conditions that they had ever been in. He sat and looked very long and hard at Grace. He didn't know how he was to ever face her again knowing all that's happened. He was sure that she would want nothing to do with him. A noise from the cots to Harry's left brought hope to his ears. He glanced over and saw Hermione sifting through her blankets as she sat up slowly. Hermione was trying not to put to much pressure on her bandaged arm that Harry figured must have been broken. "Harry, you're awake!" yelled Hermione. She got out of her cot and ran over to Harry's. "Is your head alright? You kept moaning all night touching your scar," said Hermione. "Yeah, it's better. Thanks, Hermione," said Harry. "Oh my god!" Madison ran over to Grace's bed. Harry's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. He looked away for fear of what was happening. "You're awake! You scared me to death, Gracie!" Harry turned his head back in Grace's direction and saw her sitting up in her bed. She now had some color in her face, but was still looking very weak and ill. Madison had her arms draped around her and was crying softly. "Miss Adams, I would please ask you to give Miss Elliot some space," said Dumbledore quietly. "She, like all of you, has been through some terrible times recently and I do believe that the effects have taken their toll on her most drastically." Madison slowly let her arms loosen their grip from around Grace and let them fall to her sides. "If you would all please gather around, I have some news for you all to hear," said Dumbledore delicately. Madison helped Grace from her bed. The made there way to Harry's cot where Dumbledore had situated himself. "I'm pleased to see you all awake. I just had a word with a young Oliver Wood, Miss Adams. Quite fond of you that boy is," Dumbledore said to her. Madison blushed. "I'm fond of him too, Professor. He's very special to me." Madison said, used to calling him Professor for school policies. "I have some news that your parents have asked me to deliver to you, Miss Adams," Dumbledore told her. Though the news was only for Madison, all the others leaned in to here the news. "They have contacted me telling me that you are to spend your next two years here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore smiled. "Oh my goodness! That's so exciting but I'm also somewhat hurt. My parents don't miss me at all? They don't want to see me for the next to years?" Madison said a little hurt and homesick. "Oh, no my dear, your parents miss you so much and would very much love to see you for the next two years. In fact, the only reason you will be staying at Hogwarts for these next two years is because the school is now where you are located to attend." Dumbledore hinted to her. Madison shook her head slightly. "But Professor, that would mean my parents are moving to London and they love America." Madison told him. "Are they? Oh my gosh, are they?" Madison smiled brightly. "Indeed, they are, Miss Adams." Dumbledore told him with a smile on his own face. Madison squealed and hugged Dumbledore tightly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked very happy for their friends. "Now I don't have to say good bye to Oliver! Now I can stay here with all my friends!" Madison said. She looked at Grace and saw the look on her friends face. The thoughts of finishing her school years at Hogwarts vanishing from her mind. "Um, Professor Dumbledore, may I say something?" asked Grace quietly. It was apparent that she was still very weak and that speaking was a hard thing for her. "Certainly, Miss Elliot," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked at Grace with a very calm and welcomed face. "I know that I have done some very horrible things this year and I promise you that I am very regretful for them all. In fact, I cannot help but think that it would have been a better choice for me to stay where I was than to have come here at all. However, in spite of all this, I was welcomed very greatly and I never felt so happy being here in my life. And that's saying something since I spent most of the year being depressed for all that I have done." "Miss Elliot, I can assure you that all that has happened this year is not your fault," said Dumbledore. "It has already been arranged that you will be going to live with the Adams' and will be continuing at Hogwarts for the remaining two years of your education." "Oh, thank you so much Professor!" shrieked Grace with all her might. Grace and Madison hugged very tightly. "I can't believe that you're going to come live with me! This day is turning out to be the best end of term I've ever had!" cried Madison. "When you are all feeling better, you may leave the hospital wing this afternoon. After all, you still have finals and O.W.L.s to take," said Dumbledore with a smile on his face. He left the room silently. "I can't believe that I forgot about our O.W.L.s! I haven't been studying!" yelled Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione," sighed Ron. "You always get the highest marks on your tests!"  
  
The five of them dressed in their school clothes as Madam Pomfrey had just informed the both of them that they could leave the hospital wing and return to their daily lives. "Watch your injuries, now. If any of them act up, come to me immediately so I can mend whatever damage has been done to them even more," Madam Pomfrey stated to them both as they nodded in silence. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, for everything you have done." Hermione said politely to her. "Oh, my pleasure dear. I worry about this little group of yours. You all have been in the wing more times than anyone at this school. Be careful, all of you," Madam Pomfrey told them as she left the room and went into her office at the front of the hall. "Well, I'm going to go back to the common room," said Madison. "I really need to start studying if I plan to pass this term." "I'll come with you," said Grace. "Yeah, me too," said Ron and Harry at the same time. "Actually, I'm going to go to the library. Bye," said Grace quickly before anyone could say something. Harry looked strangely at her. "Well, let's go Ron," motioned Harry. "Actually, I need to speak with Ron," said Hermione. Ron, Madison, and Harry all shot confused looks at each other. "I'll see you later then," said Harry as he and Madison made their way up to the common room. Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me back at the manor. I don't know how I could have lived without your help," Hermione told him, smiling at him as they began to leave the hospital wing. "I should be thanking you! I don't know how I could have survived without you in there. I also appreciate how worried you were for me," Ron told her, smiling slightly at her. "I was happy to do it, Ron. You're one of my best friends and I always worry about you. I want what's best for you and I want you to be safe," Hermione told him, with a smile on her face. Silence rang throughout the room as the two stood in front of each other with nothing to say. "Do you want to." Hermione interrupted the silence as Ron did the same by saying, "Should we go see." They both abruptly stopped. "Go ahead," Hermione said just as Ron said, "You go first." They laughed in good humor as they both continued to talk at the same time. At the end of their short laugh, Hermione caught Ron's twinkling brown eyes. Ron smiled at Hermione. An awkward silence fell through the room as the two friends stared in somewhat of a new light at each other. They were clearly sharing a moment that would change their friendship once and for all. Hermione coughed and broke the silence. Ron shook his head away from his longing gaze at Hermione. "So, um." Ron started. "Yes, well," Hermione said as well. "I need to be getting back to the common room. I need to talk with Professor McGonagall about the things I missed. Yes, I'll talk with you later. Bye." Hermione said as she turned around with a sudden smile on her face and blush in her cheeks. Ron watched her walk away from him with the same blush and smile on his face that Hermione had on hers.  
  
The next few days were filled with last minute studying and test taking. Hermione and Grace managed to receive full marks on all of their finals. Ron, Harry, and Madison all got decent marks on their finals which was more than any of them could have hoped for. During their Potions final, Harry noticed that Snape was acting very strangely. He still acted with a lot of hate toward Harry and his friends, all except for Grace. They all had expected this. Hermione told them that she figured that Snape was acting in order to help everyone and they shouldn't look too much into his kindness. However, there was something about Snape's behavior that none of them had expected. He was not only acting malevolently to Harry and his friends, but also towards Malfoy and the other Slytherins. In fact, it appeared that Malfoy was being yelled at more than Harry was. They all noticed that when not in class Snape did all that was possible to avoid Malfoy in the hallways. After they were finished with their finals and O.W.L.s, all were happy with their marks. Hermione and Grace had each received 20 O.W.L.s which was a new Hogwarts record. Hermione was very glad to share her success with Grace. Madison, Ron, and Harry had managed to get 15 O.W.L.s each. When they were back in the Gryffindor Tower, there was so much noise from everyone packing and getting ready for the End of Term Feast. After Harry has finished packing, he went over to help Ron with his trunk. They went down into the common room and found Hermione, Madison, and Grace sitting at a table in the corner. Harry was almost certain that Grace had been avoiding him. Whenever they met in the halls, she left without saying a word to him. Harry had figured that his prior thoughts were right and that Grace thought that Harry was the cause for everything that had happened. When Grace saw Harry and Ron approaching, she quickly said her goodbyes to Madison and Hermione. "Please don't leave, Grace. I'd hate for things to end in this manner," plead Hermione. "There's no use, Hermione," said Madison. "When Grace has her mind set on something, there's nothing that can change it." Grace brushed past Harry's shoulder as she went up into her dormitory. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at her as the left. He stood there for a moment and then proceeded to follow her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Madison. "I'm afraid that it will only make matters worse." "Well, at least I'll know where we stand," said Harry as he turned and ran after Grace. "Don't worry guys, he knows what he's doing," assured Ron as he sat down with Hermione and Madison.  
  
The door to the girl's dormitory burst open. "What are you doing in here?" asked grace off-guard. "You're not supposed to be here." "I know, but I really need to talk to you and every time that I get the chance, you leave," said Harry. "I assumed that you had already figured out why I wasn't talking to you," said Grace, not looking Harry in the eye. "So you have been avoiding me?" asked Harry, very hurt. "Well, I thought that you were avoiding me," said Grace, very surprised at what Harry just said. "I would never avoid you," said Harry. "I thought that you hated me after all that happened. I know that you were looking forward to coming to Hogwarts. I just thought that you blamed me for everything and that you didn't want anything to do with me." "I could never hate you, Harry!" said Grace. "I thought that you wouldn't want to associate with me after all that I had done. I couldn't help but think that I was someone who you wouldn't want to be friends with." "Grace, I don't blame you for anything that happened," said Harry. "Many people have fallen under Voldemort's influence and they can't help but do what he says. I still like you, Grace, and that is never going to change." "You.you still like me?" asked Grace. Harry nodded. Not thinking about what she was doing, Grace hugged Harry tightly and kissed him. Harry looked at her very surprised. His face was flushed. "Sorry, I wasn't think." started Grace bashfully and apologetically but Harry had wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and kissed her back. Hermione and Madison walked into the room to find Harry and Grace hugging. They looked at each other and smiled and left Harry and Grace to themselves. Harry and Grace looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to each other. With another soft kiss, Harry loosened his embrace and left the room slowly. He was happy that he had worked things out with Grace and couldn't wait to Ron the good news about having his first kiss. Hermione and Madison ran into the room after seeing Harry leave to question Grace what happened. It looked as though the end of term was going to be a happy ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
The Best Goodbye Yet  
  
There were mixed feelings about this year's end of term feast. Though it was always a sad event to leave the school, Harry never felt sadder. He has found a great new friend in Madison and something very special in Grace. No one wanted to leave each other now that everything was working out wonderfully. However, they were glad to be able to get away from all the horrible things that had occurred that year. The five fifth years made there way down to the Great Hall for the end of term feast. When they entered the hall, they noticed that banners of scarlet and gold were hanging from all over. The Gryffindor house had managed to win the house cup for the fifth year in a row. The spectacle was nothing that Grace and Madison had ever seen before. They were constantly being amazed with all of the wonders that Hogwarts held. They were glad to know that they would be spending the next two years at this school. "Oh, I see Oliver! I have to go tell him the good news. See you all later," said Madison as she headed off towards the direction of Oliver. "Come on Grace, let's go sit down," said Harry. He took hold of Grace's hand and led her to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione followed behind. After the moment that they shared in the hospital wing, things were a little awkward between the two. They had spoken just before the feast and agreed to ignore the conversation that they had in order to put things back to normal. Professor Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table. All attention was on him. "Welcome, students, to another end of term feast. It is apparent that this year has had some grave turn of events have occurred here. However, I am glad that everyone has made it through these trials alright." Dumbledore looked over to Harry's side of the room and his eyes twinkled. "I am very glad to tell you that our student exchange program was a success and both Miss Adams and Miss Elliot will be returning to Hogwarts for the last two years of their studies." Madison and Grace blushed slightly as everyone turned to look at them. Indeed, there was much to be happy about. Both Madison and Grace had made a lot of friends and both had managed to find some sort of special person in their life. "I am very sad to see some of you leaving this year," Dumbledore said looking over at many of the seventh year students that would be leaving the school. His eyes stopped on Fred and George Weasley as he said, "I do hope that someone will be able to carry on the tradition of sneaking around the school as I always find it amusing to hear new excuses as to why one was out of bed." Fred and George couldn't help but puff out their chests in pride, much as Percy used to do. "Please, everyone enjoy the feast and say all necessary goodbyes," said Dumbledore as food appeared on everyone's plates. "I can't believe that you guys are leaving," said Harry to Fred and George who seemed a little bit more depressed than usual. "Well, I suppose that we won't totally be leaving," said George. "Yeah, just hold on to that Map," said Fred. "And you, Ron, you better keep up our reputation. I wouldn't want to think that you should follow in Percy's footsteps." They all laughed. Fred and George leaned into Harry. "Hey, Harry," said Fred. "You know the money that you gave us? Well, we put it to good use." "Yeah," added George. "We've made a bunch more tricks and stuff for the joke shop. We even have some offers from Hogsmeade." "What are you talking about?" asked Ron. "Nothing," said Fred and George simultaneously.  
  
Madison walked in the direction of Oliver. She smiled, anxiously awaiting Oliver's reaction when she informed him of the good news. "Oliver!" Madison smiled tenderly at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes and her face immediately drooped. "What's wrong?" Madison asked curiously.  
  
"Just dreading the day we leave on the Hogwarts Express. I'm going to miss you when you go back to America." Oliver told her. Madison smiled.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you! Professor Dumbledore told me the best news I have heard yet! My parents moved to London. I'll be here for the next two years finishing up school!" Madison told him, waiting for his reaction. Oliver's face lighted up instantly as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and twirled her romantically in the air.  
  
"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Oliver said, truly happy. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "That's honestly the best news I've heard all day." Oliver smiled sweetly at her.  
  
  
  
The students slowly walked outside the castle and towards the Hogwarts Express. "I can't believe this year is already over," Grace said, looking over her shoulder for one last glimpse of the castle.  
  
"I know! It went so unbelievably fast," Hermione agreed.  
  
"You know, Harry? I don't think we'll ever have stress-free year at Hogwarts or a year where nothing happens with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron laughed.  
  
"I think you just might be correct, Ron. But this year was awesome. For more reasons than just one," Harry said, winking cutely at Grace. She smiled back with a blush.  
  
"Hey Madison, are you sitting with us on the travel home?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron and then towards Madison as jealousy flashed into her eyes and then it quickly vanished.  
  
Madison was walking towards the express hand-in-hand with Oliver. "Yeah!" Madison shouted back with a smile. "I need to ride with them, Oliver. Come visit me every once in awhile though, alright?" Madison asked, taking his other hand and standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Oliver said with a smile.  
  
"Promise?" Madison asked.  
  
"Cross my heart," Oliver winked. They kissed tenderly and hugged tightly. "Bye," Oliver said.  
  
"Bye," Madison smiled, slowly letting go of his hand and walking to her friends.  
  
"You two are so cute!" Grace gushed. Madison blushed.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione called, seeing the giant make his way over to the five Gryffindors.  
  
"'Lo there. Just come ter say goodbye ter the lot of yeh," Hagrid smiled slightly.  
  
"Hagrid, thanks for everything you did for us this year!" Madison shrieked, hugging the waist of the giant as best she could. Hagrid patted her back, not able to hug her very well because of his height.  
  
"Ah, you're welcome Madison. It was a pleasure," Hagrid said.  
  
"ALL ABOARD! The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in five minutes precisely!" A Gryffindor prefect shouted out to inform all the students.  
  
"Looks like yeh shou' be on yer way. Don' want ter miss the train," Hagrid told them.  
  
"Bye Hagrid," Ron smiled as he and Madison waved and boarded the Express.  
  
"See you next year, Hagrid!" Grace and Hermione called out and made their way to the train as well.  
  
"Well, Harry, yeh've survived another year," Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Looks like I have, Hagrid. And you too," Harry said. They shared a brief moment of comfortable silence.  
  
"LAST CALL FOR HOGWARTS EXPRESS BOARDING!" The same prefect shouted.  
  
"Well, I best be going, Hagrid. Have a great summer," Harry waved with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Same ter yeh, Harry. And stay outter trouble," Hagrid said with a wink. "Send me an owl or two," Hagrid called as Harry raced to the train. Harry waved and jumped onto the Express.  
  
Hagrid waved to all the students that felt it necessary to stick their heads out of the window and wave and get one last look at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time all summer.  
  
  
  
Harry, Grace, Madison, Ron and Hermione all sat in their compartment busy chatting away. Madison and Ron were engaged in a thrilling conversation about Quidditch while Hermione and Grace were discussing school. Harry smiled contently as he watched all his friends talk happily.  
  
"This is so awesome!" Grace spoke to the whole compartment of her friends. "I never knew the Hogwarts Express was so fascinating!"  
  
"I know! We had something like this at the old school but nothing QUITE like this. This is amazing!" Madison said. It was Madison and Grace's first time riding on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I was so excited when I first rode on it too. It was one of my first wizard things to experience," Harry informed them. At the moment, the candy cart strolled by and Harry felt the galleons jingle in his pocket. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Harry called.  
  
"Would you like something, young man?" The lady asked kindly.  
  
"I think my whole compartment would. We'll take the lot,." Harry smiled, pulling out enough gold galleons to buy two candy carts.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry, thank you so much!" Madison smiled as she opened her second chocolate frog. "These are SO good!"  
  
"Look! A complimentary Daily Prophet. Harry, you've hit the jack pot!" Ron laughed. Hermione perked up instantly.  
  
"Oh, go on! What are the current events for today, Ron?" Hermione asked, always wanting to know what was occurring in the wizarding world.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! You guys will never believe this! Bloody brilliant, I tell you!" Ron exclaimed, reading over the newspaper article.  
  
"Well, go on!" Harry encouraged, anxious to know what Ron was excited about.  
  
"Ok, the front page! Amazing, I never thought I would see the day." Ron paused before he began reading the article. "Lucius Malfoy has been fired from his job at the Ministry. Mark Adams has taken his job and will be a great addition to the governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His daughter, Madison Adams, was an exchange student at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which just this year went under some hard and dark times. The reason as to why Lucius Malfoy was fired from his job at the Ministry has not yet been released and may never be. Malfoy obviously has something hidden in his closet. And I think I speak for all wizards when I say, good riddance to his absence." Ron read off.  
  
"That's why you're moving, Madison! You're dad took Malfoy's dad's job! How unbelievable!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You kicked Malfoy in a place none of us could! Way to go, Madison!" Grace laughed, cheering for her.  
  
"Anyway, what else does the prophet say?" Hermione asked as she snatched the paper out of Ron's hands.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said and then shrugged slightly, leaning back in the seat.  
  
"Oh my goodness, how exciting! Harry, this is grand news." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, what is it!?" Harry asked, again anxious to know.  
  
"I'll read it to you. Just listen: The former Prisoner of Azkaban who escaped some years ago has still not been taken back to Azkaban. In fact, his name has been cleared from all charges and accusations. Sirius Black was falsely accused for helping with the murder of Lily and James Potter. It was in actuality Peter Pettigrew who helped the Dark Wizard himself kill Lily and James Potter, leaving their infant baby famous, Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Hermione finished. "There's a little more but it's nothing we don't know." Hermione smiled.  
  
Everyone in the compartment smiled blissfully. "I've got to send Sirius a message!" Harry smiled. He quickly scribbled a letter to Sirius and let Hedwig out of her cage. "Take this to Sirius, okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Hedwig nuzzled him compassionately as he tied the letter to her ankle. "Be safe." Harry kissed the top of her head softly and opened the window of their compartment. Hedwig screeched loudly before she swooped out of the window and into the day as the rest of the group continued to journey home. They all sat in their compartment of the train in much satisfaction. It appeared that things were never better. Madison and Grace would be staying in England, Lucius was fired from the Ministry of Magic, Sirius was cleared of all claims and charges.it was more than Harry could have ever imagined. The door to the next compartment opened. Standing in the entrance was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy had a sly smile on his face that showed he had something sinister in mind. He walked up to where they were sitting and stopped in front of Grace. "I see that you've gone back to your old ways, Grace," snared Malfoy. "I thought that you would have learned by now that Potter can do nothing for you." "The only thing that I've learned, Draco, is that one must have a death wish if they want to hang out with the likes of you," said Grace bravely. "Hmm, you have a very strong sense of yourself," stated Malfoy with a smile on his face. "I like that. You'll soon realize that you're making yet another mistake, Grace. It would benefit you to stay in good contact with my family." "Why is that?" asked Ron happily. "Are you hoping that she'll be kicked out of Hogwarts the same way that your dad got fired from the Ministry?" "Shut up, Weasley," said Malfoy angrily. "At least my dad isn't a muggle lover." "At least he has a job," Ron fired back. Malfoy reached for his wand. "You're in for it now, Weasley," he said. "I don't think so," said Madison. Before anyone knew what happened, Malfoy was lying on the ground clutching his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Madison had punched Malfoy before he could do anything to Ron. "I may not be that great in my studies, but I do know other ways to win a fight," said Madison gladly. They all laughed at Madison as Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy out of the compartment. The next few hours flew by quicker than ever. They were having fun discussing what they should do over the summer. Madison had gone to visit Oliver for part of the trip. She returned to her compartment just as they were reaching Platform 9 ¾. They hurried off the train to meet their family members at Kings Cross Station. Harry was dreading seeing his Uncle Vernon waiting for him once again. They walked through the barrier that led them to the main platforms of the train station. Each had a large cart full of they're trunks and school supplies. Standing and waiting for them was Mrs. Weasley and the Weasley's eldest son, Bill. Standing next to her were Hermione's parents and what had to have been Madison's mum and dad. Uncle Vernon was standing very far from all of them his a sour look on his large purple face. Standing equally distant from Uncle Vernon was.. "Sirius!" Harry yelled as he ran over and gave his godfather a great hug. The others followed him to greet Sirius. "I'm guessing that you saw the article on me in the Daily Prophet," said Sirius. "I got your letter from Hedwig. I hope that you will still take up my offer from over two years ago to come live with me." "Of course," shrieked Harry with delight. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing with my nephew?" asked Uncle Vernon very rudely. "I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius just as rudely. This made Harry and his friend's snigger. "I'm Harry's godfather and I will be assuming all responsibility for him now." "I don't think so," said Uncle Vernon nervously. He was still under the impression that Sirius was an escaped convict. "Harry is my nephew and he shall be living with me." "I believe that Harry's parents gave Sirius legal guardianship of Harry and if he says that Harry's living with him, then he is," said Grace stepping forward and glaring at Uncle Vernon. "And who are you," asked Uncle Vernon. "one of Harry's wizard friends?" "Uncle Vernon, this is my girlfriend, Grace Elliot," said Harry very proudly. He put an arm around Grace and smiled at Uncle Vernon. "Your.your.girlfriend?" asked Uncle Vernon in shock. "That's right," said Grace. "And not only am I his girlfriend, but I am also the niece of the most powerful dark wizard that ever existed." Uncle Vernon cowered back in fear. This made Ron burst out in laughter and the others couldn't help but join in. "I don't care who you are!" Uncle Vernon managed to say. "Harry is coming home with me and that's final!" "I don't think that you have any say in the matter," said Sirius. They were starting to gather attention. "Perhaps a little chant will convince you." Sirius winked at Harry and his friends and they caught on quickly. They all walked towards Uncle Vernon and started muttering strange words and flailing their arms about. Uncle Vernon, overcome with fear, ran away covering his ears and wailing. Everyone in the station broke out in laughter and didn't think anything of their behavior. "I'll see you sometime over the summer," said Harry to Grace. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left with Madison and her parents. "Bye Ron, bye Hermione," he called as they left the station with their families.  
  
Harry was looking forward to living with Sirius. He planned on writing a letter to Grace as soon as he got home. He knew that Sirius' house wasn't going to be very big, but it didn't matter to him. As long as he was with Sirius instead of the Dursleys, Harry was happy. Everything appeared to be working out perfectly. However, not everything was as it seemed. Though things were going well for Harry Potter and his friends, other people were already experiencing pain and fear. It would soon be time for Harry to face the unfinished business that was left after that fateful evening. People that were close to him would be leaving his life very soon and it may be permanently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By Justine Hince and Rachael Bailey 


End file.
